Inconvenante négociation
by Elehyn
Summary: COMPLETE. La guerre Gryffondor vs Serpentard est à son paroxysme et le dernier conflit en date porte sur le match de Quidditch. Harry se doit de l’emporter mais ceci est compromis lorsque Snape lui donne un mois de retenue sans droit à l’entraînement.
1. Quel est votre prix pour trois soirs ?

**INCONVENANTE NEGOCIATION**

**Auteur**** : Elehyn**

**Disclaimer : **Les oeuvres Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. J'emprunte juste le contexte et les personnages pour écrire des cochoncetés.

**Résumé : **La guerre entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard est à son paroxysme et le dernier conflit en date porte sur le match de Quidditch. Harry se doit de l'emporter mais ceci est compromis lorsque Snape lui donne un mois de retenue sans droit à l'entraînement. Harry décide alors de marchander sa punition d'une bien curieuse et inconvenante façon…

**Warning : **Slash Severus Snape/Harry Potter de rating R.

**NdA : **Je sais ! Et je sais que je suis folle de recommencer une fic alors que j'en ai encore en cours et que je vais en commencer d'autres aux vacances de noël parce que je l'ai promis mais bon… mon excuse… euh… bah… en manque de HP/SS, frustration de ne pas pouvoir écrire beaucoup à cause de mes cours, examens et autres devoirs et puis parce que j'ai une rhino-pharyngite et que la meilleure des thérapies est les slashs et lemons bien sûr donc mine de rien, je suis bien en train de me soigner alors on ne râle pas. Lol. Soit dit en passant, mes vacances commenceront vendredi prochain jusqu'au 3 janvier donc je pourrais avancer mes fics et terminer (j'ai bon espoir) Sorciers aux enchères. Bisous à tous ;)

**INCONVENANTE NEGOCIATION **

**Chapitre 1 : Quel est votre prix pour trois soirs ?**

« Hey ! Hey Potty ! » hurla tout à coup Draco Malfoy alors que la classe des septième année de Gryffondor sortait de leur cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

En entendant son prénom interpellé ainsi par son ennemi de toujours, Harry porta la main à sa poche d'un mouvement d'une rapidité étonnante et en sortit sa baguette. Ses compagnons firent de même sans avoir eu à se concerter.

En effet, les jours à Poudlard étaient tellement tendus entre Gryffondor et Serpentard qu'ils avaient tous l'impression d'avoir au-dessus de la tête une épée prête à leur trancher la gorge à tout instant.

Draco et ses congénères avaient leur baguette également en main mais ne la brandissaient pas. Leurs bras tremblaient presque sous cette tension qui accroissait de jour en jour et, à cet instant, de minute en minute.

« Que veux-tu Malfoy ? » répliqua le Survivant d'une voix forte et sèche en pointant le menton dans un signe de défi.

« De toi ? Rien du tout » ricana le Serpentard aux cheveux platine. « Que pourrais-je bien te vouloir alors que tu n'as rien à m'apporter ? Ce n'est pas avec le pois que tu as à la place du cerveau, ta verve inutile ou tes réparties imbéciles que j'arriverais à faire quelque chose ! »

Harry pinça les lèvres tandis que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de colère.

« Si tu n'as rien à me dire, Malfoy, alors pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? A moins que ce ne soit parce que ton énorme tête pleine de vide n'ait encore déraillé et que la perte des neurones est précoce chez toi… sauf s'il n'y en avait pas à l'origine, ce qui est plus probable… »

La main blanche qui tenait la baguette du blond se mit à trembler de plus belle et les prunelles grises s'assombrirent de rage.

« N'essaye pas de faire de l'esprit, Potter, tu ne trompes personne ! C'est comme pour ton prétendu talent au Quidditch » siffla Draco avec mépris. « Nous allons tellement vous ratatiner que vous n'allez pas vous en relever et j'aurais un plaisir immense à essuyer mes semelles sur toi Potty. Tu seras à genoux ! »

« Dans tes rêves ! » cracha Ron avec dégoût, le visage rouge de fureur.

Harry laissa en même temps échapper un rire ironique et regarda Draco comme s'il était un enfant avec des idées complètement surréalistes dans la tête ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore plus sa Némésis.

« Que d'illusions ! C'est vraiment trop mignon… voire, pathétique… Mais je comprends Malfoy, je comprends ! A force de te faire ridiculiser tous les ans, ça commence à te monter au cerveau… Tu devrais peut-être faire part de tous tes malheurs à ton cher papa… Ah non ! » ajouta Harry en se frappant le front comme s'il venait de se rappeler un fait important. « J'oubliais qu'il était _encore_ en prison !… Et pourtant, c'est moi qui l'y ai mis ! » Le Gryffondor ne prêta pas attention au rugissement de rage de Draco et finit, « Il va pourtant falloir que tu te résignes à perdre, comme d'habitude parce que tu n'as aucune chance contre nous ! »

« ATTENTION HARRY ! » hurla Ron alors que tous les Serpentard brandissaient leur baguette, imitant le geste de Draco mais le Survivant était trop rapide pour eux. Il n'avait pas bataillé pour enfin tuer Voldemort sans rien avoir appris.

Des dizaines de sorts appartenant pour certains à la magie noire volèrent vers Harry qui les arrêta avec le sortilège du bouclier qu'il maîtrisait, maintenant, parfaitement bien. Les Gryffondor étaient en position pour aider leur ami lorsque le professeur Lupin sortit de sa salle de cours en trombe pour les découvrir tous, la haine s'inscrivant sur le visage de chacun.

« Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? » s'exclama le loup-garou avec consternation. « Je pensais que la bataille finale vous avait au moins apporté la leçon que l'union fait la force et l'entraide vaut mieux que la haine ! »

« Oh mais nous nous sommes unis » ironisa Draco en regardant ses camarades de Serpentard. « Mais nous ne pourrons jamais donner notre confiance à des Gryffondor ! »

« Bien Monsieur Malfoy ! » dit sèchement Lupin. « Vous aurez donc une semaine de retenue avec moi et je vous apprendrais que l'entraide est plus efficace et qu'il n'y a pas de distinction à faire avec les différents individus ! »

« Et Potter, Monsieur ! » s'étouffa le blond en montrant Harry qui tenait toujours sa baguette. « C'est lui qui a commencé ! »

Les Gryffondor se mirent tous à protester en même temps mais Lupin ramena très vite le silence.

« Monsieur Malfoy, je sais pertinemment que c'est vous qui avez appelé Monsieur Potter parce que je vous ai parfaitement entendu. J'ai aussi intercepté la suite mais j'avais espéré que vous comprendriez tous vos erreurs en vous écoutant » ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard réprobateur à Harry qui sentit une vague honte l'envahir. « … Ce qui n'a malheureusement pas été le cas… Monsieur Potter, venez dans mon bureau, il faut que je vous parle… Les autres… dispersez-vous et je ne veux pas en entendre un recommencer à chahuter sinon je l'apprendrais et ce ne sera pas une semaine de retenue à un seul élève que je donnerais ! »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry s'assit dans la salle de potion, le moral plus bas que terre. Remus venait de le sermonner sur sa manière de réagir face à Malfoy. Il savait qu'il avait été dur avec son ennemi mais il n'y pouvait rien ! Il en avait assez de subir quotidiennement les remarques désobligeantes du Serpentard. La plupart du temps, il laissait courir et faisait semblant de ne pas entendre mais, parfois – comme pour cet après-midi – il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir et de vouloir faire le plus de mal possible à Draco.

« _Ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'insulte que tu dois réagir comme lui Harry !_ » lui avait dit Lupin. « _Si tu ne réagis pas, il finira par se lasser !_ »

_« Ca fait 7 ans que je ne réagis pas et il ne s'est toujours pas lassé !_ » lui avait répondu le Gryffondor.

Et maintenant, il ne savait plus que faire… surtout lorsqu'il voyait l'expression mauvaise qui étirait son visage tandis qu'il le regardait en cet instant-même.

Dans ses yeux, Harry pouvait lire qu'il allait se venger et, dans les cachots avec Snape, il savait que sa Némésis en serait parfaitement capable. C'était d'ailleurs le meilleur endroit. Il devait se méfier.

« Tu as vu comment il te regarde Harry ! » lui dit Ron en fixant toujours le Serpentard. « Fais attention à toi, il mijote un mauvais coup. »

« Je sais ! » murmura Harry.

A ce moment-là, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit à la volée, venant claquer sur le mur de pierre en un bruit sinistre qui fit sursauter la moitié de la classe.

« Sortez vos livres p. 21 ! » dit froidement Snape en longeant l'allée du milieu pour rejoindre son bureau. « Aujourd'hui, vous allez préparer la potion de FacilitAnima ! Comme son nom l'indique, elle a pour caractéristique d'aider les sorciers qui souhaitent la métamorphose animagus à pouvoir la réaliser plus facilement mais ça ne veut pas dire que le travail magique et sur soi-même soit moins considérable. » Il fit un sourire en coin et ajouta « Les imbéciles qui croient cela pourraient en être bien déçus. »

Harry se méfia de Draco pendant tout le cours. Il refusait de quitter sa potion des yeux ou de sa personne ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de peur que le jeune homme n'y ajoute un ingrédient qui ferait rater sa préparation et lui coûterait beaucoup en ce qui concernait Snape. Et c'est à cause de sa trop intense concentration qu'il commit une faute. Son coude heurta une fiole de bile de dragon qui se répandit sur le sol.

« Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor ! » s'empressa de dire Snape en passant à côté de lui. Il avait été dépité de voir que la potion du fils de sa Némésis était parfaite et voyait le bonheur de lui ôter des points s'échapper sous ses yeux. La légère maladresse de sa part avait donc rétabli l'équilibre, sourit le maître des potions avec malveillance.

Snape passa devant lui pour aller insulter Neville qui se trouvait juste derrière Harry et c'est lorsque le Survivant fit un mouvement de sa baguette pour faire évaporer la bile du sol qu'il entendit un 'plouf' retentir au niveau de sa potion. Il se tendit brusquement, dévisagea Draco qui souriait d'un air triomphant et Harry se tourna vers sa préparation qui vira du bleu argenté ou orange flamboyant puis au rouge éclatant en commençant à fumée avec abondance et à siffler dangereusement.

« Ligne 18 Potter ! » cracha Snape avec avidité. « Ajouter la fleur de courge après avoir verser la bile de dragon ! _Evanesco_ ! Et vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Tout aurait pu s'en tenir là si Ron ne s'était pas écrié « Mais ce n'est pas lui, Monsieur ! C'est Malfoy ! Il n'a attendu que ça ! »

Tous les Serpentard se mirent à protester sauf Draco qui jubilait. Il savait qu'il ne risquait rien et Harry put lire sur ses lèvres un message qui lui était destiné 'Je te l'avais bien dit que tu ne peux rien contre moi !'

Harry lui lança un regard noir et ne vit pas que le restant de la classe commençait à s'agiter avec menace et que les sifflements méprisants de Snape n'arrivaient pas à rétablir le silence. Trop de haine flottait dans cette classe et ce ressentiment explosa dans le cours du maître des potions.

Les sorts de divers couleurs fusèrent ça et là, les bocaux de verre vides ou non se brisaient sous les chocs magiques, les volets des fenêtres tremblaient sous cette tension libérée et Snape, au beau milieu de ce règlement de compte se trouvait impuissant à les arrêter. Il fut même stupéfixé par un de ses élèves sans avoir pu s'en rendre compte avant de tomber inerte sur le sol glacé.

Draco profita de cet instant pour attaquer son ennemi de toujours et Harry répliqua avec bonheur. Enfin, ils pouvaient extérioriser tout ce qu'ils ressentaient tous à l'intérieur.

Au fur et à mesure des sorts lancés et reçus, des chaudrons se déversant avec leur contenu raté sur le sol - créant des mélanges incompatibles, les élèves tombaient de plus en plus et, à la fin, le seul qui resta debout, sale, échevelé et fatigué, fut Harry Potter.

Son regard fit alors le tour de la salle et il ne put réprimer un éclat de rire retentissant en voyant les dégâts. Des tâches de couleur s'étalaient partout et égayaient certainement les cachots mais Harry doutait que tout cela serait au goût du professeur Snape… D'ailleurs, où était-il ?

En laissant ses prunelles émeraudes balayer la pièce, il le trouva, étendu à terre, figé dans une expression menaçante et rageuse. Et, une fois de plus, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant les cheveux de son maître des potions qui avaient pris une belle teinte arc-en-ciel, tout comme sa robe qui était plus dans des tons violine.

Tout en essayant de reprendre contenance, le Survivant murmura à contre-cœur « _Enervatum_ ! »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« C'est écœurant Harry ! » protestait toujours Ron en avalant son deuxième litre de glace du dessert léger qu'il avait demandé aux elfes de maison. « Tout ça, c'est à cause de Malfoy et c'est toi qui a payé pour tout le monde ! »

« Oui, je sais » baragouina Harry avec amertume.

« Un mois de retenue ! _Un mois de retenue _! » répéta-t-il d'une voix de plus en plus aiguë. « Et comment tu vas faire pour t'entraîner au Quidditch, hein ? Comment on va faire si on perd le match ??? »

« C'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus important le Quidditch ! » commença Hermione mais les deux jeunes hommes ne prêtèrent pas attention à son intervention.

« Il faut qu'on gagne Harry, il le faut ! Sinon, tu imagines le reste de l'année avec Malfoy et les autres Serpentard ?!? »

Oui, Harry voyait tout à fait et ça, il ne le voulait pas !

« Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, j'ai une solution ! » dit-il en fixant Snape avec détermination.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« T'es sûr que ça va marcher ? » chuchota Ron à Harry tandis que celui-ci revêtait sa cape d'invisibilité.

« On verra bien Ron ! » lui dit le jeune homme à la cicatrice légendaire. « Snape était un Serpentard ce qui veut dire qu'il est calculateur donc si je lui offre un service qui a plus de valeur à ses yeux que moi en retenue, il va accepter – tout en restant discret bien sûr. Et qui ne tente rien n'a rien, Ron ! »

« Oui mais tu risques peut-être plus gros ! Et que veux-tu lui offrir ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! » dit-il en toute sincérité. « Je sais qu'il aime m'humilier donc peut-être que si je joue l'elfe de maison en privé pour lui… »

« Faire ses basses besognes ? »

« Oui ! Je préfère faire ça pour lui - comme je l'ai fait pour les Dursley avant - que d'être humilié par les Serpentard le jour du match de Quidditch _et _après ! Ca serait encore pire ! »

Ron acquiesça de la tête et fit une moue compatissante « Bon courage ! »

« Merci ! » répliqua Harry en sortant de la salle commune.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« C'est vrai que tu risques gros Harry ! » se dit-il en se dirigeant à plus de minuit vers les appartements de Snape qu'il avait localisé. « Mais il faut bien que tu y ailles à cette heure pour éviter qu'on ne te voit et pour être sûr de pouvoir négocier avec Snape en privé ! »

Bien trop vite à son goût, le Gryffondor arriva au tableau qu'il savait être la porte d'entrée des quartiers de son maître des potions. Il regarda alors sa carte du Maraudeur qui lui montra que Snape n'était pas encore couché et, surtout, que personne d'autre n'était à proximité, il frappa donc à la porte. Sur sa carte, il vit Snape se lever d'un siège où il s'était tenu puis venir vers la porte. Harry rangea donc sa carte et ôta sa cape pour la plier en travers de son bras.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'étudiant vit les yeux de son professeur s'écarquiller de surprise avant de reprendre leur taille habituelle et un sourire mauvais étirer ses lèvres.

« Cinquan- » commença l'homme avant d'être coupé dans son élan par son élève.

« Je suis venu ici pour négocier mon mois de retenue avec vous ! »

Avant qu'il puisse continuer, Snape ricana « Vous n'avez rien à négocier avec moi, je suis votre professeur ! Cinquan- »

« Oh mais je le sais très bien Monsieur ! » le coupa encore Harry d'une voix calme et légèrement onctueuse qui fit froncer les sourcils de son maître des potions. « Mais je sais aussi que vous êtes un ex-Serpentard et que toute négociation peut être envisagée si elle vous rapporte, n'est-ce pas ? C'est donc pour cela que je suis venu ce soir Professeur ! Un mois de retenue, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour vous ? Perte de vos soirées où vous pourriez faire d'autres choses plus intéressantes ?! Sorte de gardiennage de quelqu'un que vous ne pouvez pas souffrir ?! Crises de nerfs devant ce que vous appelez mon incompétence ?! Futur ulcère à l'estomac entraînant des insomnies ?! Et qu'y gagnez-vous ??? Un petit frétillement cardiaque à chaque insulte lancée ? Une jubilation que je devine intense face à mon humiliation et quoi d'autre ? Oui ! Rien, Professeur ! Rien d'autre ! Par contre, ce que je vous propose me couvrirait de honte ! Vous pourriez renouveler vos insultes très facilement et en tireriez un bénéfice personnel ! Que demande le peuple ? »

« Vous vous foutez de moi Potter ? » grogna l'homme en plissant les paupières pour ne laisser de visible que deux fentes noires et brillantes.

« Bien sûr que non, Professeur ! Comme je vous l'ai dit, je vous fais une proposition que vous avez le choix de refuser… ou d'accepter mais ce serait mieux si je pouvais vous en parler en privé. Je n'aimerais pas que des oreilles indiscrètes entendent ce que j'ai à vous dire… et vous non plus ! »

« Il n'y a rien Potter que vous pourriez me fournir que je ne peux avoir déjà donc vous pouvez arrêter votre babillage inutile et je retire cinquan- »

« Un babillage inutile lorsque je vous offre ma personne sur un plateau ? » feint de s'offusquer Harry en secouant la tête tout en poussant légèrement Snape pour pouvoir entrer, avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Il espérait que le flot de ses paroles noierait la fureur de ce dernier face à son audace. « Pensez-y Professeur ? Que désirez-vous le plus que de m'avoir à vos pieds, exécutant vos moindres désirs ? Que me ferez-vous faire si je vais un mois en retenue ? Récurer des chaudrons ? Nettoyez des bocaux ? Laver le sol ? Etiqueter et ranger par ordre alphabétique et par date vos potions lorsque tout cela, vous pouvez le faire en deux secondes d'un simple mouvement de baguette magique ? Mais quelle perte de temps ! Sans ajouter que ça ne sert donc plus à rien ! »

« Ca vous apprend la discipline ! » siffla Snape.

« Certes mais ce n'est pas productif et si vous acceptez ma proposition, non seulement, vous aurez mon humiliation mais aussi mes services… mmm… domestiques ! »

Harry avait cherché le mot pour qu'il soit le plus juste possible mais ne s'était pas attendu à voir le regard de son professeur se teinter d'une légère concupiscence à l'énoncé du mot 'services' ainsi qu'au détail rapide de son corps. Il vit aussi la déception dans ses orbes ébènes à son dernier mot. Harry n'en revenait pas ! Il se remémora alors des bribes de conversation qu'il avait entendu concernant l'homosexualité de son maître des potions et auxquelles il n'avait pas prêté plus d'intérêt. Cependant, maintenant, cette information pouvait lui servir.

« Pour les services… domestiques, il y a déjà les elfes de maison ! Je vous l'avais bien dit Potter ! Vous ne pouvez rien me donner d'autres que je n'ai déjà ! J'ôte donc cinquan- »

Avant que l'homme put finir sa phrase, Harry s'avança rapidement vers lui et posa son index sur ses lèvres fines pour le réduire au silence.

« Vous croyez réellement ? » chuchota le Gryffondor en laissant son index glisser sur le menton puis le cou avec lenteur. « Alors, à quoi pourrais-je bien vous servir si je ne puis être utile à quoique ce soit de ménager ? Réfléchissons encore… » continua-t-il, son doigt descendant sur le torse que recouvrait une vilaine chemise de nuit grisâtre. « … Quels _services_ pourrais-je donc bien vous rendre ? » pensa-t-il à voix haute d'un ton suggestif.

« Potter, êtes-vous en train de me proposer ce à quoi je pense ? » demanda brusquement l'enseignant d'une voix étouffée.

« Mmmm… je ne sais pas Monsieur » lui répondit-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres à dessein avant de se coller contre le corps grand et ferme qui lui faisait face. « A quoi pensez-vous ? »

« Je suis votre professeur ! C'est interdit par la loi ! Je pourrais me faire renvoyer et vous, vous seriez banni de Poudlard ! »

« Seulement si quelqu'un l'apprend Professeur et ni vous ni moi n'irions dire quoi que ce soit. Nous savons être discret l'un et l'autre » répliqua le jeune homme en laissant ses deux mains s'aventurer sur les flancs de son maître des potions pour venir caresser son dos.

« Mais je reste tout de même votre professeur ! Votre aîné de plus de vingt ans et… »

Severus se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer un gémissement tandis que des mains douces avaient pris possession de ses fesses et les massaient voluptueusement. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que personne ne l'avait touché ! Et le gamin était si sexy…

'Justement ! C'est un gamin, Severus !' lui rétorqua la voix de la raison tandis qu'une autre voix venant de plus bas contrariait la première 'Il a dix sept ans, est majeur, consentant et a un corps on ne peut plus masculin ! Et l'expérience dans sa vie n'a fait que le rendre un peu plus mature !'

Et ses mains sur son corps le rendait complètement dingue !

Et cette voix rauque qui lui murmurait à l'oreille des paroles qu'il ne voulait pas que sa raison entende…

« Vous pourriez m'apprendre tellement d'autres choses !… Je les appliquerais avec tellement plus de passion que pour les potions ! Et de plus, vous êtes un enseignant… tenu à l'apprentissage de ses élèves ! Alors enseignez-moi ! »

« Potter, ça suffit ! » s'exclama Snape en se décollant à contrecœur du corps chaud qui l'excitait. « Vous avez bien raison de me rappeler mon rôle de Professeur. Je suis à Poudlard uniquement pour enseigner et non pas pour séduire mes élèves ! Je ne peux donc pas… »

« Mais il ne s'agit pas de séduire vos élèves ! Je vous dois un mois de retenue et je ne peux pas la faire ! Il faut donc trouver un autre moyen de s'entendre ! »

« Vous n'avez pas à discuter mes ordres ! Vous ne pouvez pas décréter que vous ne pouvez pas faire vos retenues… sous prétexte de l'entraînement au Quidditch je présume ! »

« Oui ! Nous voulons gagner ! »

« Contre Serpentard, vous n'avez aucune chance ! »

« C'est ce que vous dîtes tous les ans et la coupe n'est pas revenue dans votre bureau depuis notre troisième année ! »

La colère de Severus montait progressivement et il en était ravi car elle chassait son désir.

« C'est comme ça que vous voulez me convaincre ?! » ricana l'homme avec malveillance. « Vous allez retourner dans votre Maison et vous viendrez demain à 20h00 dans mon bureau pour votre première retenue du mois ! Et j'ôte cinquan- »

La fin de sa phrase fut avalée dans sa gorge en même temps que l'arrêt de son souffle.

« Non, c'est comme ça que je veux vous convaincre ! » dit Harry en se mettant à caresser délicatement le sexe qu'il tenait depuis quelques secondes dans sa main. « Voilà ce que je vous offre : Au lieu de passer mes 31 soirs de ce mois dans votre bureau à faire une quelconque tâche ingrate, je m'offre à vous pour combler vos désirs sexuels ! Je vous rachète mes nuits de retenue. Je pense qu'une masturbation équivaudrait à une nuit, ça vous va ? »

Severus ne pouvait plus répondre. Il était en train de se perdre dans les limbes claires-obscures du désir et il ne voulait jamais en revenir.

Voyant que Snape était parti trop loin dans son plaisir, Harry immobilisa sa main. Après tout, il ne voulait pas perdre toutes ses chances en le comblant maintenant pour se voir mis à la porte avec cinquante points de moins et toujours son mois de retenue !

Snape gémit de frustration et rouvrit ses paupières qui étaient mi-closes. Il tenta de remuer les hanches mais le jeune homme retira sa main. L'homme grogna.

« Sale morveux ! Vous m'allumez pour mieux… »

« Je peux continuer si vous voulez… » lui dit Harry en voyant son expression changer et se faire plus suppliante et douce. « … Mais d'abord, je veux conclure… »

« Oh oui ! »

« … les termes de notre contrat ! » fit Harry plus fortement en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son professeur était si chaud. Comme quoi, l'habit ne faisait pas l'enchanteur !

« Une excitation manuelle équivaut à une nuit ! »

« Et orale ? » demanda Snape, le souffle court et les joues brusquement rougies.

Severus avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Dans toute sa vie, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'amant et aucun ne l'avait jamais sucé. Il en avait pourtant toujours rêvé et cette caresse intime envahissait toujours tous ses rêves érotiques. Il mourrait d'envie de sentir une bouche chaude et humide se refermer sur toute la longueur de sa chair vibrante. Il se mit à trembler d'anticipation.

« Orale ? » répéta Harry avec un certain dégoût. « Vous voulez dire… buccale ? »

Severus acquiesça avec ferveur. « Combien de nuits pour une fellation ? »

Il aurait bien donné les trente et une rien que pour cet attouchement !

« Je ne suce pas ! » lui lança le jeune homme, ruinant ses beaux espoirs.

« Pourquoi ? » demande Snape qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi aucun homme ne voulait lui offrir cette caresse quand, lui, était prêt à la donner.

« Ca ne me plait pas de faire ça ! » répondit l'étudiant en allant pas jusqu'à lui avouer qu'il n'était même pas gay. Il ne voulait pas réduire ses chances comme peau de chagrin. Il avait toujours cru être hétérosexuel même si aucune fille à Poudlard ne l'intéressait mais, tandis qu'il essayait de convaincre son professeur d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être plus excité qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Tout cela voulait-il dire qu'il était bi ? Ou gay sans le savoir ? Il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse mais plus tard. L'heure était encore à la négociation… surtout lorsqu'il voyait les iris noirs se voiler de désenchantement et résignation.

« J'avais raison, Potter, vous n'avez rien de plus à m'offrir » dit Snape en continuant pour lui « que les autres qui vous ont précédé. »

Harry en demeura perplexe. Un instant, Snape était intensément excité et le moment d'après, il le mettait presque à la porte. Etait-ce que la fellation avait vraiment une importance pour lui ?

« Pourquoi êtes-vous autant intéressé par le plaisir… euh… oral ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Il fut surpris de voir Snape sursauter, comme prit en faute et rougir encore avant de pâlir davantage et sa bouche prendre une forme méprisante. Il avait aussi l'air d'être plus furieux contre lui-même que contre son élève.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Potter et nous ne devrions pas avoir ce genre de conversation ! Vous n'auriez jamais dû venir chez moi ! Allez-vous en ! Je refuse tout ce que vous me proposez et… »

« Je pourrais peut-être essayer ! »

Snape s'étouffa avec sa salive et lorsque sa quinte de toux prit fin, il releva la tête et dévisagea Harry d'un regard intense.

« C-Comment ? »

« Oui » fit Harry en passant de nouveau la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres. « Seuls les idiots ne changent pas d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais vous êtes un idiot ! » lui dit Snape doucement, dans un automatisme de répartie.

« Est-ce un moyen de me dire que vous voulez que je reste sur ma position première et que je renonce à vous sucer ? » demanda-t-il avec un air innocent qui démentait ses propos.

Severus avala sa salive avec peine tout en sentant son sang venir se concentrer dans la partie basse de son anatomie.

« Quel est votre prix Potter pour cela ? Trois soirs ? »

Harry eut un sourire goguenard.

« Alors vous acceptez ma proposition ? »

« Si vous acceptez… d'essayer ! »

« Alors… marché conclu ! »

_A suivre…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre. En tout cas, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Poutouxes ;)


	2. Et de Une !

**INCONVENANTE NEGOCIATION**

**Auteur**** : Elehyn**

**Disclaimer : **Les oeuvres Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. J'emprunte juste le contexte et les personnages pour écrire des cochoncetés.

**Résumé : **La guerre entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard est à son paroxysme et le dernier conflit en date porte sur le match de Quidditch. Harry se doit de l'emporter mais ceci est compromis lorsque Snape lui donne un mois de retenue sans droit à l'entraînement. Harry décide alors de marchander sa punition d'une bien curieuse et inconvenante façon…

**Warning : **Slash Severus Snape/Harry Potter de rating R à tendance PWP.

**Onarluca, Nardy, Henna-Himitsu, Aresse, Galouz, Edge, BeNaNe, Sethian, Lil Ari, Laika la Louve, Kitty-luv-Snape, Zaika, Mélantha-Mond, Mystique, Vif d'or, Oxaline, Micéliandre, Snape Black Rose, Léviathoune, Nfertiti, Lola Reeds, Philoue, SweetDeath, Zick, Alinemcb54, Mich' Loinvoyant, Mione, Nyx **(lol ta review ;))**, Procne Aesoris, Cybele Adam, Aurélia, Jenni944 : **Kikoo ! Bon, voilà, j'ai réussi à écrire un chapitre avant que ne reprennent les révisions pour un nouveau (et avant-dernier) partiel. Même si j'ai encore mes deux exposés oraux à passer et beaucoup de devoirs, à l'heure actuelle, je peux me permettre d'écrire un petit peu :D Pour cette fic, j'ai un dilemme sur un couple secondaire que j'aimerais bien caser mais je préfère vous demander votre avis car ce pairing n'est pas très utilisé (à ma connaissance) dans les fics et donc s'il vous choque ou si vous n'en voulez pas, je ne le ferais pas. Ma question est dans ma note d'auteur, au bas de ce chapitre. Merci pour vos réponses et pour vos précédentes reviews ;)

**Mélindra** Non, ce n'est pas cette fic que tu ne dois pas lire mais c'est celle intitulée 'Quand des joueurs se mettent à nu'. D'ailleurs, j'ai reçu ton mail et je ne compte pas lire la tienne avant d'avoir fini la mienne… à moins que je ne tienne plus. Lol. J'espère aussi toujours que le couple SSHP remporte :D En ce qui concerne la chemise de nuit grisâtre que portait Sev, ça m'a aussi été difficile de lui faire porter ça (lol) mais JKR, dans le tome 4, nous dit bien (malheureusement) que c'est son vêtement de nuit (ou un de ses vêtements de nuit).

**Manehou : **Oui, Severus déteste Harry depuis des années mais pour des raisons futiles comme le fait qu'il est célèbre et a la gloire que lui n'a pas. Il a la reconnaissance du monde sorcier pour avoir fait disparaître Voldie sans avoir rien fait alors que lui a mis sa vie en danger pour espionner et que personne ne l'en a remercié. Il haïssait James et l'assimilait à Harry. Cependant, mon histoire se passe après la chute de Voldemort. Les choses ont donc changé. Severus a eu cette reconnaissance dont il aspirait tellement et a vu que Harry n'était pas son père. Son ressentiment n'est donc plus le même et il désire aussi Harry depuis longtemps parce qu'il est beau. Il désire aussi ardemment ce qu'il pensait que Harry pourrait lui donner (une fellation. Lol) et donc, c'est pour ça qu'il ne se révolte pas plus durement. Il a déjà essayé de repousser son étudiant mais comment le faire avec une réelle conviction lorsqu'une partie de soi à vraiment envie de faire le contraire ?

**Sigridia : **Et tu as parfaitement raison de me donner ton opinion. Après tout, les reviews sont faites pour ça :) et je suis aussi tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Je ne comptais pas faire Harry gay dans cette fic car il a été et est toujours attiré par les filles – même si pour le moment, aucune femme ne le séduit à Poudlard. De plus, de le faire virer de bord tout à coup serait un peu tiré par les cheveux. Harry est en fait bi mais il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il avait de l'attirance sexuelle pour certains hommes… ce qui va changer avec Severus.

**Lululle : **Excuse-moi ma puce de ne pas venir plus souvent te parler. Je pense, en plus, que je ne pourrais pas venir encore maintenant parce que j'ai trop de révision et on nous a collé des cours en plus le samedi maintenant ! Mais ça ira mieux en début février car là, j'aurais tout passé normalement. Et pour ton conseil de classe, ne t'inquiète pas, tu te rattraperas pendant les deux trimestres qui restent (et ça ne me dérange pas que tu parles avec moi dans les reviews… comme on ne se voit pas souvent, c'est en quelque sorte une compensation et j'aime bien. Au moins j'ai de tes nouvelles). Pour ce qui est de ton « accident » en revenant de chez le coiffeur, bah dis donc, le type n'était vraiment pas très doué avec sa voiture !!! Et tu as eu tout à fait raison de refuser qu'il te raccompagne. Pour ses coordonnées, tu aurais pu accepter du moment que tu ne donnes pas les tiennes (juste pour si ton pied avait été cassé ou si ton « état » empirait par la suite et que tu doives aller à l'hôpital). En tout cas, tu as très bien réagi et j'espère que tu vas mieux. Te fais plein de gros bisous ma belle et moi aussi je t'adore ;)

**Crackos : **J'aurais aimé finir « Sorciers aux enchères » mais je n'ai malheureusement pas écrit autant que je voulais et en plus, je suis vraiment en train de me demander si, en fin de compte, ma fic ne va pas avoir plus de 9 chapitres donc c'est encore à voir. J'ai commencé à écrire le début, je verrais ce qui se passera lorsque je l'aurais écrit et si je vois que je peux écrire d'autres chaps, je le ferais car j'ai encore plein de choses à dire et des péripéties possibles.

**Lalouve : **Je suis désolée pour Un hôte inattendu. Je sais que je devais avancer dans cette fic mais je n'ai pas pu tout mener de front. Je ne l'abandonne pas pour autant mais je voudrais la relire entièrement avant d'écrire le chapitre suivant ce qui peut mettre encore un peu plus longtemps. Sinon, je voulais te demander quand tu vas accoucher ? Et toutes mes félicitations si je ne te les avais pas déjà dites :D Moi aussi je vous aime tous ;)

**Le Grand Mchant Mage Noir : **Je vois que tu es également une adepte de Cho Chang et que tu lui voues le même culte que moi. A un moment, sur un forum, on s'amusait à la torturer et à faire des expériences sur elle (du style de voir ce que ça donnait de lui faire boire un peu de poussos quand il n'y a aucun membre à faire repousser – le cerveau n'est pas compris comme un membre. Lol). Bah… C'était la bonne époque ! Lol. En ce qui la concerne, je préfère la laisser vivre que mourir ce qui lui donne un aperçu de ce qu'elle aurait pu avoir comme vie si elle n'était pas aussi con…bip et comme elle termine vieille fille dans mes fics (sans que ce soit dit car je ne lui accorde pas la moindre importance), elle n'a pas de descendance. En fait, il ne lui reste plus que les yeux pour pleurer… comme elle l'a fait tout au long du tome 5. Héhéhé. Elle est déjà morte dans une de mes fics il me semble et, sans être méchante, sa disparition ne me dérangerait pas mais en général, je ne parle pas d'elle dans mes fics. Je pense que ça vaut mieux surtout si, parmi mes lecteurs, il y en a qui l'aime bien. Merci pour tes compliments ! J'aime bien savoir que ce que j'écris est articulaire. Lol ;)

**Miya : **Merci Miya. Amorale est mon troisième prénom après Sadique. Lol ;)

**Noa Black : **Je pourrais choisir de ne pas répondre à ta question (nyeuxes en mode sadique) mais ze vais être zentille pour une fois. Lol. Non, cette fic ne sera pas axée uniquement sur le désir. Je préfère également lorsque l'amour s'en mêle mais je ne sais pas, pour le moment, comment je vais amener ça parce que cette histoire ne sera pas bien longue…théoriquement ;)

**Tiayel : **Elehyn pleure de frustration et décide d'aller faire un cambriolage chez Tia pour récupérer toutes les jolies pitites fiches avec de beaux lemons SSHP qu'elle attend avec une impatience fébrile… Jolie Tia, dis-moi qu'on aura bientôt une fic pure slashie HPSS de toi… comme celle dont tu viens de me parler avec un Riry voulant passer son examen d'auror… Que de belles scènes chaudes écrites à ta façon en perspective ! ;)

**Maxxine : **Bah non qu'il est pas OOC mon Riry. Il a tout simplement 17 ans, a vaincu pour de bon un Voldie, a mûri et en a assez de subir les humeurs de Malfoy et est bien décidé à lui river son clou une bonne fois pour toute en remportant encore une fois la coupe de Quidditch ainsi Draco n'aura jamais gagné contre lui.

**Orlina : **Moi aussi je suis souvent en manque de SSHP et pourtant, je lis certaines fics en Anglais mais les slashs Riry/Sev, on n'en a jamais assez. Lol ;)

**Marijuane : **Harry n'est pas gay. Il est bi dans cette histoire. Je trouvais que c'était plus crédible vu qu'il ne se rendait pas compte d'être attiré par les hommes mais qu'il le savait pour les femmes. Et j'ai adoré lui donner ce répondant-là. C'est aussi ce qui m'a fait aimé écrire ce chapitre et c'est la même chose pour celui-ci même s'il est différent du premier.

**INCONVENANTE NEGOCIATION **

**Chapitre 2 : Et de Une !**

« Alors… marché conclu ! » dit Harry en tendant la main vers son maître des potions qui la serra avec fébrilité.

« Vous ne m'avez pas répondu Potter ! Combien de nuits pour une fellation ? »

Harry pâlit quelque peu sous le regard toujours aussi intense de son professeur.

« Euh… je ne sais pas… »

« Deux me semblent suffisantes… » suggéra Snape en calculant combien cela pourrait lui procurer de caresses orales.

« Tout à l'heure, vous m'aviez parlé de trois !!! » protesta Harry en voyant bien que l'esprit calculateur Serpentarien était toujours présent.

Snape grogna et répliqua « Dans ce cas, allons-y pour trois ! »

L'homme était en train de faire un autre calcul suivant cette dernière donnée lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son étudiant retentir à nouveau en une protestation.

« Je ne vous ai pas dit que j'en voulais trois mais je vous faisais juste la remarque que vous aviez dit autre chose tout à l'heure ! Et pour une fellation, ça sera cinq nuits ! »

« Cinq ! » s'exclama Severus avec horreur. « Mais c'est énorme ! »

« Et votre punition d'un mois de retenue alors que je n'avais rien fait, n'était-ce pas énorme ! » ironisa Harry en haussant un sourcil sarcastique.

Snape fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu cette dernière remarque et protesta encore « Vous exagérez là, Potter ! Cinq nuits c'est véritablement excessif ! Trois me paraît déjà un abus mais cinq est complètement disproportionné ! Cependant, je suis prêt à être magnanime et à vous concéder le prix de quatre nuits. »

« J'ai dit cinq, Snape ! » siffla Harry avec détermination.

« Et moi, je dis quatre Potter ! » cracha l'homme d'un air résolu en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Vous voulez que je vous suce oui ou non ? » le provoqua le Gryffondor en sachant désormais combien cette caresse était importante pour son enseignant.

« Vous voulez avoir des soirées de libre avant le match oui ou non ? » répliqua le maître des potions avec un sourire mauvais.

« Vous le savez parfaitement que je veux pouvoir m'entraîner mais si ce n'est pas cinq nuits, je brise notre marché ! Voyez-vous, Snape, si je ne peux pas pratiquer le Quidditch avant le match, j'aurais certes moins de chance de gagner mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai jamais perdu contre Malfoy et certains me pensent tellement doué que je pourrais me passer de mes entraînements, selon eux… Personnellement, je préfère mettre toutes les chances de mon côté mais il est vrai que si je ne peux pas avoir une soirée de liberté avant la rencontre, je ferais tout le jour J pour gagner ! Ce qui veut dire que, contrairement à vous, je ne suis pas aussi dépendant de notre accord que vous semblez l'être ! »

Harry se permit un sourire plein de défi et vit Snape se crisper mais rester silencieux.

Le jeune homme bluffait, bien entendu. Il mourrait de peur de perdre contre les Serpentard mais ne l'avouerait jamais et certainement pas en cet instant précis de délicate négociation.

Il poursuivit donc, avec plus de provocation « Et si je ne vous suce pas, qui le fera ? De par les brèves informations que j'ai réussi à déduire de votre attitude, je pense que vous n'avez jamais connu cette caresse buccale qui vous attire autant, n'est-ce pas ? Et donc, à votre âge, si vous ne l'avez pas encore reçu, pensez-vous pouvoir l'avoir bientôt ? Je ne suis pas en train d'insinuer que vous êtes trop vieux, Snape, mais simplement que vous semblez la désirer ardemment mais n'avez connu personne depuis des années pour vous la donner alors qui vous dit que vous la recevrez un jour ? Alors que moi, je suis là, à vous promettre d'essayer en échange de cinq malheureuses nuits !!! Imaginez comme ce serait regrettable pour vous si vous deviez renoncer à notre marché ! A force d'une brève patience, vous pourriez enfin sentir une bouche chaude venir envelopper votre verge. _Mes_ lèvres glisser tout au long de votre sexe tellement dur de désir que vous n'auriez qu'une envie, ce serait d'exploser dans ma gorge. Ma langue caresser et lécher votre gland si sensible. »

Harry savait que ses paroles étaient de feu et il fut intérieurement satisfait de voir le corps de son professeur se remettre à trembler. Il continua donc en le tutoyant. « J'aspirerais ton sexe tellement fort que tu en aurais mal. Et tu verrais ma salive mouiller ton membre pour que ma bouche glisse sur toi encore et encore et encore et encore… Je veux cinq nuits ! »

Snape respirait bruyamment et se tenait le dos très raide tout contre un mur, les bras légèrement écartés et les mains collées à la pierre comme s'il essayait de se retenir de faire quelque chose et son étudiant savait parfaitement bien de quelle chose il s'agissait.

Les joues rouges, le souffle court et la tête vidée de tout sauf de sa sensation de tourbillonnement, Severus baragouina avec mauvaise grâce « Bien ! Ce sera cinq nuits pour sentir votre bouche sucer mon sexe ! »

Harry laissa à l'homme quelques instants pour se reprendre et il vit l'expression de l'enseignant se faire peu à peu rêveuse, comme s'il savourait ces derniers mots mais ses yeux brûlaient encore d'un feu dévorant. Puis, Harry le vit se concentrer de nouveau et il sut qu'il faisait un nouveau calcul.

L'étudiant dit alors « Je veux vous racheter toutes mes nuits, sans exception ! Que voulez-vous que je vous fasse ? Et ne me dites… »

« Une… »

« … pas… »

« … fellation ! »

« … une fellation parce que je vous ai déjà dit que j'allais essayer donc elle ne pourra pas être pour tout de suite ! Il faut que je m'habitue à l'idée, sinon, je n'y arriverais pas ! »

Severus serra les dents, frustré, mais essaya de rien en laisser paraître.

Harry voyait bien que la frustration contractait le visage de son enseignant mais il se refusait tout de même à faire quelque chose dont il n'avait pas envie. Il voulait connaître Snape un peu plus intimement pour pouvoir lui prodiguer cette caresse.

« Alors que me proposez-vous Potter ? »

« Je préfère qu'au début, ça se passe en douceur. Je préfèrerais vous embrasser et vous caresser la première fois… »

« Vous m'embrasserez le sexe ? » demanda l'homme aux longs cheveux de jais avec espoir.

« Non ! » répondit le Gryffondor d'un ton ferme. Il allait finir par se dire que Snape n'avait véritablement qu'une obsession !

Et l'air dépité qu'il avait maintenant !!! Merlin !!!

« Potter » commença Snape avec une sorte de gêne. « N'avez-vous pas l'impression que… que tout cela fait de vous une… une… »

« Non ! » répéta le jeune homme en sachant quel mot avait voulu prononcer son professeur sans vouloir le dire. « Non, car à la différence d'une prostituée, Monsieur, je suis heureux de le faire… j'en suis même très excité pour être honnête

A ces mots, une boule se forma dans la gorge de Snape et il se mit à déglutir frénétiquement.

« Allez vous allonger sur votre lit ! » ordonna Harry. « Il est temps pour moi de gagner ma première nuit ! »

Ces paroles, promesses de délices firent frissonner Severus qui attrapa la main de son élève en repoussant les pensées fautives qui lui traversaient sans cesse l'esprit et le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre où trônait un immense lit couvert de draps en satin bleu roi qui accueillait plusieurs oreillers à l'air moelleux et accueillant.

Lorsque l'homme fut suffisamment prêt du matelas, Harry le poussa pour le faire tomber sur le dos et vint immédiatement le recouvrir de son corps. Une fois au-dessus de lui, le jeune sorcier frémit d'anticipation tandis que son cœur battait à tout rompre.

C'était la première fois qu'il concluait un tel marché et c'était également la première fois qu'il allait toucher un homme intimement et il ne cessait de s'étonner du manque d'écœurement qu'il ressentait et, au contraire, de son excitation fébrile qui montait de plus en plus et menaçait de lui faire perdre le contrôle de la situation. Il prit une longue inspiration et tenta de refroidir ses ardeurs.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez gay » fit le maître des potions en regardant les doigts nerveux déboutonner la chemise de nuit grise qu'il portait encore.

La main de l'étudiant se figea et il éleva ses yeux verts pour rencontrer les iris noirs. Après une brève hésitation, il décida de lui dire la vérité… mais avant qu'il ne le repousse totalement à cause de ses révélations peut-être malvenues, il décida également de s'assurer une certaine sécurité. C'est pour cela qu'il enfouit sa main droite entre les cuisses de son professeur.

Snape gémit en sentant des doigts frais venir effleurer la peau douce de l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

« En fait, je ne suis pas gay ! » dit-il en déboutonnant sa propre chemise blanche.

« Bi ? » souffla l'homme en se mordant la lèvre inférieure tout en écartant les jambes un peu plus.

« Je ne sais pas ! » murmura son compagnon en écartant les pans de son vêtement immaculé qui glissa légèrement sur ses épaules hâlées.

« Tu ne sais pas ? » répéta Snape en ne se rendant pas tout à fait compte du sens des paroles de son élève.

« Non ! » répondit Harry qui laissait sa main aller et venir entre les cuisses chaudes et douces sans jamais toucher la moindre partie du sexe de l'homme qui frémissait sans plus de maîtrise.

Haletant, Severus se mit à élever les hanches, quémandant davantage mais Harry lui refusa sa requête et il continua son tendre tourment.

Au bout d'une minute, le maître des potions réalisa le sens des paroles de son élève et répéta encore avec étonnement « Tu ne sais pas ??? Mais comment ne peux-tu pas… ? »

« Je n'avais tout simplement jamais pensé aux hommes ainsi ! » répondit le Gryffondor en se penchant sur le torse ferme et légèrement musclé de son enseignant pour faire courir son souffle chaud sur un téton durci. « Je suis attiré par certaines femmes… mais, aujourd'hui, je me suis rendu compte que les hommes présentaient également des attraits… Est-ce que ça fait de moi une personne bisexuelle ?… Je suppose que oui ! » dit-il plus pour lui que pour Snape en faisant passer la pointe de sa langue entre ses lèvres pour aller lécher délicatement la corolle rosée. « Il faudra que je réfléchisse à tout ça plus tard mais… je peux déjà te dire que j'adore te voir frissonner sous mes caresses et je suis excité comme je ne l'avais jamais été de ma vie. Je bande tellement fort que… »

« Harry ! Tais-toi ! » s'exclama Snape d'une voix étouffée en agrippant les cheveux noirs en bataille pour attirer la tête de son futur amant et venir l'embrasser avec une fureur égale à son désir.

Le Survivant rendit son baiser avec autant de passion et sentit du sang couler dans sa bouche mais il poursuivit la balai frénétique de sa langue et but avec une même avidité le souffle de son professeur.

Leur corps ainsi soumis au plaisir débridé de leur baiser se rencontrèrent différemment et leurs sexes se trouvèrent brusquement encastrés l'un contre l'autre avant qu'ils ne se mettent à bouger le bassin avec une faim dévorante.

Leurs lèvres se détachèrent les unes des autres et Harry alla instantanément conquérir le cou d'albâtre qu'il mordilla à plusieurs reprises pour lui laisser des marques.

La chemise de nuit de Snape s'était relevée jusqu'à sa taille et sa verge dure et écumante se frottait avec ravissement contre la toile noire et rêche du pantalon de son élève. La main droite de Harry, qui n'avait pas bougé des cuisses de son enseignant osa une caresse prononcée sur les bourses de l'homme, lui arrachant des soupirs extatiques.

« Oh oui ! » gémit-il en calant le jeune Gryffondor pour qu'il puisse le caresser avec plus de facilité et Harry trouva ses doigts en train d'encercler la virilité tendue de son professeur qu'il se mit à caresser avec toute la vigueur de sa paume. 

La bouche de Harry alla de nouveau s'attaquer aux mamelons offerts, aspirant, mordillant, léchant, comblant tandis que sa main gauche avait ouvert son pantalon et se frayait un chemin sous son boxer qu'il abaissa avec difficulté. Un soupir de soulagement gronda dans sa gorge lorsqu'il libéra enfin son propre membre érigé de son carcan de coton noir et il le rapprocha du sexe de Severus. Lorsque sa virilité nue toucha celle de Snape, il gémit de désir et entendit l'écho d'une même frustration venir de la gorge de son maître des potions. Sa main droite quitta ses testicules et vint capturer comme elle put les deux érections qu'elle se mit à caresser tandis qu'ils allaient et venaient avec plus de douceur.

La main gauche du Survivant se posa sur le matelas, près de l'épaule de son amant et il s'empressa de revenir sceller sa bouche à la sienne.

Ils avalèrent ainsi leur propre gémissement d'extase lorsqu'ils jouirent simultanément, se répandant sur le ventre l'un de l'autre.

Harry s'effondra alors sur le torse de Severus qu'il entendit souffler « C'était magnifique ! » et il sourit avant de s'endormir.

Il venait de regagner une nuit… et il avait hâte d'en gagner une autre !

_A suivre…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NdA 2** : Voilà, comme je vous l'ai dit, j'aimerais mettre ensemble deux personnes que je n'ai jamais vu dans aucune fic auparavant (mais je suis loin d'avoir lu toutes les histoires). Dites-moi ce que vous pensez sincèrement et je verrais selon vos avis. Il s'agit du couple Draco/Remus. Je les vois bien ensemble dans cette fic car, pour le moment, Dray est un petit con et Remus est seul et ils sont tous les deux en manque d'amour. Quand j'ai écrit le début du chapitre 1, j'ai tout de suite pensé à les mettre ensemble mais j'attends vos avis. Si vous êtes trop nombreux à ne pas aimer ce couple ou à être dégoûté par la perspective (et je le comprendrais parfaitement bien étant donné ma propre ''répulsion'' quant aux couples avec Severus et quelqu'un d'autre que Harry), je ne le ferais pas mais sachez que ce sera un pairing secondaire donc pas vraiment de lemon… Héhé, j'en vois des déçues. Lol ;)


	3. On aguiche pas un Snape impunément

**INCONVENANTE NEGOCIATION**

**Auteur**** : Elehyn**

**Disclaimer : **Les oeuvres Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. J'emprunte juste le contexte et les personnages pour écrire des cochoncetés.

**NdA : **Kikoo ! :D Théoriquement, ce chapitre ne devait pas être posté maintenant (je l'ai écrit à un moment où il fallait absolument que je déstresse en sortant de mes révisions) mais comme je viens de passer mon dernier partiel (enfin, j'en ai encore un autre samedi mais comme il est sur 5 points, je ne le compte pas dedans) cet après-midi et que je l'ai réussi, j'ai décidé de vous le donner en avance :D J'ai encore beaucoup de devoirs à faire mais je pense pouvoir me remettre à écrire plus souvent donc, normalement, vous devriez avoir plus d'update. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. J'ai toujours du plaisir à écrire chaque chap :D

Je vous remercie pour la réponse à ma question concernant le couple Remus et Draco. **Résultats :** Sur les 24 réponses que j'ai eu, toutes sauf une étaient en faveur de ce couple et trois me disaient de faire comme je voulais donc je vais l'écrire. Par contre, je dois vous dire que je suis beaucoup moins à l'aise avec leur relation qu'avec celle de Harry et Severus. Je trouve que Remus a une grande partie d'ombre. On ne connaît pas grand chose sur lui même si JKR nous a donné des indications. J'espère réussir à mener à bien ce couple tout en laissant fidèles à eux-mêmes – ce qui n'est pas chose facile lorsqu'on veut écrire une fic courte… qui, à mon avis, sera moins courte que prévu. Cependant, je garde ma partie humour donc tout n'est pas à prendre au sérieux. Je suis fofolle et je sais bien que ça transparaît dans mes textes. Lol. Bisous à tous :D

**Onarluca, Miya, Melantha-Mond, Henna-Himitsu, Angélinadelacour, Merawen, Selene Salamander, Mifibou : **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et pour les réponses à ma question que vous avez été nombreuses à me donner. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous aimerez la manière que j'ai eu à amorcer les choses entre Dray et Remus… Il ne se passe rien pour le moment mais cette première retenue va changer bien des choses. Gros poutouxes à vous ;)

**Nardy : **T'inquiète pas, je n'oublie pas le calendrier. J'écris plutôt cette fic en ce moment (enfin, quand je le peux) parce que je suis pleinement inspirée pour cette histoire… Va savoir pourquoi ? Lol ;)

**Lucy-hp : **Pour le couple Rem/Dray, je pense comme toi, suivant le parallèle Sev/Harry. Et pour Riry, j'aime le faire un brin provocateur et en même temps décidé et relativement sûr de lui. Ca me plaît beaucoup :)

**Gégette88 : **A vrai dire, je n'avais pas pensé à la réaction de Harry concernant sa découverte du couple Rem/Dray mais c'est vrai que ça pourrait très bien être intéressant… J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à cette fic dans le bus (comme j'y passe un temps considérable !) et je connais à peu près la trame de l'histoire mais je n'ai pas réfléchi plus que ça aux conséquences du pairing secondaire. Merci de m'y faire penser ! :D

**Lalouve : **Ton bébé va naître en juillet !!! Avec un peu de chance, ça sera le même jour que Harry ! Lol. Et tu sais déjà si c'est une fille ou un garçon ou préfères-tu avoir la surprise ?

**Alexiel : **Merci pour ta réponse et aussi tes encouragements pour mes partiels. En gros, je pense que ça s'est bien passé mais je suis contente que ce soit (quasiment) fini :)

**Lola Reeds : **Tiens, je ne savais pas que le pairing avait été proposé sur Ombre et Folie !!! D'un côté, je comprends pourquoi personne ne voulait trop le faire. Ce n'est pas un couple très courant et donc on s'attaque un peu à l'inconnu. En construisant leur relation, je marche un peu sur des œufs car il n'est pas facile d'écrire sur eux deux. C'est particulièrement Remus qui me pose problème (quant à ses réactions, son attitude, etc… Je n'aimerais pas le faire OOC). Mais on verra ce que ça va donner ! Si tu vois que je dérape, n'hésite pas à me le dire. En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te fasse plaisir que j'écrive sur eux vu qu'apparemment tu attendais une histoire avec eux. Et pour Severus et sa fellation (lol), non, il ne sera pas contenté maintenant. Je veux le faire mijoter un peu (bah, oui, il faut bien que je fasse honneur à ma réputation de sadique ! Lol) et ça me plait de voir Riry l'allumer comme un dingue… en quelque sorte, il mesure son pouvoir séducteur sur lui et ça lui plaît de voir à quel point il arrive à exciter son si impassible maître des potions.

**Crackos : **J'avais dit que je ne publierais pas beaucoup en janvier mais je ne pensais pas rester jusqu'à mi-février sans écrire sinon autant se suicider tout de suite. Lol. Ca me fait beaucoup de bien d'écrire, ça me calme et me fait rêver donc en période d'examens, c'est l'idéal :D En ce qui concerne Riry, en fait toute son assurance n'est pas feinte même s'il peut avoir des craintes ou des instants de doute. En fait, il se cherche tout en se rendant compte qu'il est bien bi. D'ailleurs, dans ce chapitre, il se l'avoue plus ou moins. Il aime également ce qu'il arrive à provoquer chez Snape et du coup, ça lui donne envie d'aller plus loin pour voir ce qu'il va arriver. Il se questionne encore beaucoup mais au fur et à mesure, il va s'apercevoir de ce qu'implique vraiment ce qu'il est en train de vivre.

**Sac d'Os : **Héhé ! Pour les 29 soirées qui ne sont plus que 28 dans ce chapitre, j'ai réfléchi à ce que je pourrais bien leur faire faire et j'en jubile à l'avance. Lol. En fait, j'ai tout trouvé et dans le prochain chapitre, Harry va gagner 4 nuits en l'espace de quelques minutes… mais je n'en dis pas plus. Lol ;)

**Galouz : **Du point de vue épicé, c'est certain qu'avec le sujet de ma fic, elle serait plus « hot » dès le départ que la tienne mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle soit moins bonne. Chaque fic a son propre parcours et même si j'attends le lemon dans la tienne avec impatience, j'aime aussi l'attente et la trame de l'histoire. Je n'ai rien à reprocher à ta fic qui est vraiment merveilleuse – épicée ou non !… D'ailleurs, je t'envois un message subliminal : Update vite ! Update vite ! Lol ;)

**Zoomalfoy : **Désolée pour le couple Remus/Draco, je sais que ça ne doit pas te faire très plaisir que je le concrétise et je te comprends bien. Je démarque bien les scènes avec eux deux donc, à la limite, tu peux les passer, je ne pense pas que ça changera quelque chose (sauf la fin parce que les relations entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor vont s'améliorer grâce aux deux couples). Sinon, pour le lemon entre Dray et Rem, je ne pense pas en écrire un mais je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr non plus. Je sais qu'on les verra se toucher et s'embrasser (je te vois faire la grimace là. Lol) mais, pour l'instant, il est trop tôt pour que j'en sache plus. Tout dépendra de la trame de l'histoire. J'espère tout de même que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Bisous à toi aussi ;)

**Anya : **En fait, Harry se sent à l'aise parce que l'expérience dans sa vie lui a donné de l'assurance, qu'il se savait bi _inconsciemment_ mais pas consciemment, qu'il se questionne beaucoup sur tout ce qu'il découvre – autant sa sexualité que sur le changement d'attitude de son professeur – et donc ça curiosité le pousse à aller plus loin et qu'il aime le pouvoir qu'il a sur Snape. Il n'a pas de réserve parce qu'il est à la recherche de lui-même et de ses possibilités. Par contre, il a certains blocage comme le fait qu'il ne veuille pas faire de fellation tout de suite ou une autre chose qu'il ne voudra pas faire mais qui ne sera dite que dans le prochain chapitre. Il commence à s'avouer qu'il est bi mais n'est quand même pas prêt à tout faire car il n'y a pas suffisamment réfléchi donc ne s'est pas encore suffisamment préparé pour faire certaines choses. Harry n'est pas un robot, il fait réellement ce qu'il a envie et le reste, c'est non ! Pour ce qui est de ton point de vue, ne sois pas mal à l'aise de m'en avoir fait part, je comprends parfaitement que tu sois « troubler » par le comportement de Harry et j'espère que mon explication t'aura éclairé. N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses réellement. Les reviews sont faites pour cela et c'est aussi pour qu'il y ait un échange que j'y réponds ;)

**Jenni944 : **Lol. Ta review m'a fait trop rire ! C'est clair qu'enthousiaste comme il est, Harry pourrait avoir des mois d'avance. Lol ;)

**Aurélia : **Si j'écris des réponses personnelles, c'est parce que les personnes m'ont souvent posé une question ou alors je rétablie un jugement, je confirme certaines choses ou si quelqu'un a mis quelque chose auquel je tiens à répondre mais je ne peux pas le faire à chaque fois pour tout le monde et, même lorsque je fais une réponse collective, le message est individuel, souvent informatif mais c'est pareil que si je remerciais individuellement ;)

**Lululle : **Ma belle, t'adore aussi. Je répondrais à ton mail certainement samedi. Je voudrais faire mes devoirs vendredi et réviser mon 'mini-partiel' donc samedi, ça devrait aller. Te fais plein de gros poutouxes baveux ;)

**Mystique : **Moi aussi je pense que les meilleurs fics sont les SSHP ! Ils vont tellement bien ensemble ! :D Mais bien entendu, mon avis est totalement impartial. Lol. Pour Riry, vouais qu'il est doué ! J'aime bien le penser très érudit sexuellement. Héhé. Lol. Sinon, je te rassure, je n'aurais jamais mis Severus avec Remus étant donné que je ne supporte pas ça ! Sev est pour Riry et c'est tout !!! Tu me dis n'aimez que les Sirius/Remus mais ça m'étonne que le couple Rem/Dray ne te dérange pas… surtout sachant que tu n'aimes pas les Harry/Dray…

**Tiayel : **Tu sais que j'ai déjà rédigé un faux mandat pour perquisitionner chez toi ??? Lol. Tu parles mon langage en me disant que tu cherches du texte à intégrer entre deux lemons… Je t'adore véritablement quand je lis ce genre de choses… mais je vais continuer mon mandat. Lol ;)

**Mélindra : **Harry brûlant la chemise de nuit de Sev… ça c'est une idée ! Lol. Pour ce qui est de son appellation, en fait Harry ne l'appelle pas dans les livres. Lol. Quand il est avec ses amis, il l'appelle Snape et idem avec DD et la plupart des autres personnages mais devant Snape, il ne lui dit rien. Quand il a à lui parler, il pose sa question ou balance sa réflexion. C'est Snape qui, dans le tome 5, lui dit de l'appeler « Professeur » ou « Monsieur » et Harry oublie parfois de lui dire ou, souvent, appuie bien sur le mot d'un ton légèrement ironique. Dans ma fic, je ne le vois pas l'appelant Severus tout de suite (ce qu'il fait ensuite) et lorsqu'il a à lui lancer quelque chose du tac au tac et d'égal à égal (point de vue de la négociation, il se sent plutôt en position de force), il dit « Snape » comme Severus dit « Potter ». Bisous aussi et je pense à ton mail ;)

**Procne Aesoris : **En ce qui concerne les reviews collectives, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Déjà, de répondre me prend pas mal de temps mais parfois, je n'ai rien de particulier à dire à part merci donc je ne me vois pas écrire à tout le monde pour mettre ce simple mot. De plus, je sais que ffn est très sévère (j'en sais d'expérience) et ils n'aiment pas qu'on fasse de trop longues réponses aux reviews donc j'essaye de limiter même si parfois c'est difficile). Mais je tiens à dire que les réponses collectives sont aussi, paradoxalement, individuelles car chaque personne à tout de même un mot de ma part. Je ne poste jamais sans rien dire et chaque reviewer est nommé ;)

**Kitty-luv-Snape : **Tu as de la chance d'aimer pas mal de pairing ; moi, je suis très séléctive et je sais que je dois louper plein de bonnes fics. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'y a pas que les couples qui me font ne pas lire des histoires mais aussi ce qui s'y passe. Exemple : Si c'est une SSHP où Harry ou Sev trompe l'autre, je ne lis pas et pourtant c'est mon couple préféré ! Je suis à peine difficile. Lol.

**Zelhia : **Tu me mets la pression là. Lol. Mais je préfère demander avant d'écrire car si je demande c'est que je peux aussi bien faire avec ou sans (même si dans ce cas précis, j'aimerais bien écrire ce couple) mais si ça ne plaît pas et que personne ne lit, ça ne sert à rien de poster. Dans cette optique, j'aurais préféré écrire la version avec le pairing Dray/Rem juste pour moi et poster la version sans. Pour le reste, c'est toujours moi qui décide mais tu as raison de me rappeler que l'auteur est toujours seul maître à bord ;)

**INCONVENANTE NEGOCIATION **

**Chapitre 3 : On aguiche pas un Snape impunément**

Harry se réveilla le lendemain à 7h et découvrit qu'il était dans les bras de son maître des potions qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Il fronça alors les sourcils quelques secondes avant que les souvenirs de la veille ne refassent surface sans son cerveau encore embrumé. Et il sourit.

Cette nuit avait été la plus merveilleuse de sa vie. D'un point de vue purement sexuel, il n'avait jamais connu un tel plaisir et pourtant, il avait connu un nombre non négligeable de femmes depuis sa seizième année. Il en avait connu trop à son goût mais la recherche d'amour non rassasié et sa soif d'un temporaire sentiment de sécurité l'avaient conduit dans des chambres inconnues où il n'avait jamais trouvé ce à quoi il aspirait pourtant ardemment. Mais cette nuit… Cette nuit avait été différente. Il avait eu des rapports sexuels avec un homme !

Et il avait adoré cela !

Bien plus qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer en proposant ce marché inconvenant à son professeur ! Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était senti en sûreté. Pas aimé bien sûr mais en totale sécurité et il devait bien s'avouer que cela faisait du bien.

Même si c'était plutôt lui qui avait contrôlé la situation de la veille, l'homme avait un tel ascendant qu'il était impossible de nier cette part de force et de puissance magique qui l'avait ébloui.

Harry releva lentement sa tête et fronça à nouveaux les sourcils.

'Je me croyais hétéro mais j'ai été excité par Snape ! J'ai toujours cherché avec les femmes ce que je pensais trouvé en elles mais mon sentiment de sécurité, je l'ai trouvé avec un homme ! Je ne comprends plus rien ! Je suis hétéro ou bi ? Ou alors gay refoulé ? Ou alors, ça se trouve, à travers Snape, je recherche un figure paternelle ???'

Cette soudaine pensée horrifia Harry puis il repoussa cette idée à deux noises tout aussi promptement.

'Impossible !' se dit-il avec soulagement. 'Je n'ai jamais pensé à Snape comme à un hypothétique père. La vue de son érection m'a fait saliver comme si j'étais devant un gâteau au chocolat particulièrement onctueux et avoue-le toi, Harry, tu as déjà regardé le cul de Malfoy juste une petite fois… ou peut-être deux… ou alors trois fois…' Harry grimaça et détailla le profil de son enseignant.

Snape n'était pas beau au sens classique du terme mais on ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était séduisant. Il avait ce charme magnétique et indéfinissable qui flattait sa personne et renforçait son aura d'un mystère que chacun aurait voulu percer. Abandonné ainsi au sommeil, le pli amer de sa bouche n'était plus et Harry s'étonna de la longueur infinie de ses cils noirs qui produisaient une ombre tendre sur ses pommettes. Ses traits étaient fins et détendus ce qui donnait à son visage un paradoxe de force et de fragilité. Sa peau blanche semblait douce contrairement aux courbes busquées de son nez trop prononcé. Mais cette cassure dans la symétrie de son visage accentuait sa séduction ; tout comme sa bouche fine, délicatement ourlée et teintée d'un rose pâle et envoûtant. Ses cheveux de jais, répandus sur l'oreiller, contrastaient avec sa blancheur et Harry fût ému par le tableau que produisait en cet instant son professeur et qu'il n'avait jamais réellement vu.

'J'aimerais qu'il ouvre les yeux' se dit le Survivant en passant une main lente juste au dessus d'un côté de son visage pour ne pas le toucher, ni le déranger dans son repos mais pour sentir sa chaleur, sa présence.

Les yeux ébènes pouvaient transpercer n'importe qui. Les amandes de ses paupières étaient l'écrin qui renfermait le joyau de son regard. Ses iris étaient de feu. D'un feu sombre qui pouvait vous brûler comme il avait marqué Harry la veille au soir. L'intensité de ses prunelles sur sa peau avait laissé ses cicatrices, le jeune homme le savait. Et son cœur ressentait toujours une forte exaltation au souvenir de l'abandon de la répugnance qui se reflétait indéfiniment dans ce lac glacé et sombre lorsqu'il se posait habituellement sur ce Gryffondor honni au profit du désir et du plaisir. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle beauté dans des yeux qui, parfois, ne renvoyaient rien. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi important pour quelqu'un - qui ne l'aimait cependant pas – qu'au moment où ce regard flamboyant c'était posé sur lui.

Si sévère en dehors et pourtant si incandescent en dedans.

« Severus… » murmura-t-il d'une voix douce. « … Tu portes tellement bien ton nom… »

Harry adora ce visage de ses prunelles vertes et chuchota encore « J'aimerais pourtant que tu sois moins haineux envers moi… Ai-je le droit de te rebaptiser ? Tout au moins dans mon for intérieur… Severus… Sev… Comme la sève qui coule dans les arbres et qui leur donne leur force. Donne-moi ta force, Severus ! Sev… Comme la sève de la vie… la sève du désir… Sev, tu étais à moi… »

Détachant à regret ses iris de jade de son professeur, Harry se leva avec délicatesse et se dirigea vers la douche. Il avait cours à 8h et ne voulait pas être en retard aux leçons de sa directrice de Maison.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Dray ! » l'appela Blaise Zabini en s'habillant. « C'est aujourd'hui que tu commences ta semaine de retenue avec le loup-garou ? »

« Ouais ! » maugréa le blond en fermant son sac, prêt à partir. « Mais il va le regretter ! »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Potter ! » interpella le maître des potions en s'asseyant dans le lit tandis qu'il voyait son élève sortir de la salle de bain, vêtu d'une unique serviette négligemment attachée autour des reins. Severus ne put s'empêcher de dévorer du regard ce corps qu'il savait être magnifiquement proportionné et continua avec une voix plus rauque « Vous reviendrez ce soir… »

Tout en commençant à s'habiller des vêtements de la veille sur qui il avait lancé un sort pour les rendre parfaitement propre, Harry vit l'homme froncer les sourcils une fraction de seconde avant que son visage ne se ferme.

Snape avait, en effet, voulu lancer un ordre à son étudiant mais il avait lamentablement échoué et sa phrase s'était plutôt transformée en une question aux inflexions légèrement désespérées – chose qui n'avait pas plu au professeur. Toutefois, cela ne le perturbait pas au point d'arrêter de fixer de bas en haut et de haut en bas le jeune sorcier qui boutonnait à présent son pantalon.

« Oui ! » répondit le Gryffondor en réprimant un sourire tout en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre qu'il venait d'enfiler. « Je ne peux malheureusement pas rester plus de sept minutes ici mais je dois clarifier quelque chose avec vous ! » Harry revêtit sa chemise et poursuivit « Bien que la nuit dernière ait été tout à fait délicieuse, je n'avais pas prévu d'aller aussi loin avec vous pour… notre première soirée ! » Il attrapa sa cravate et commença à la nouer. « Voyez-vous, je pensais plutôt que nous nous embrasserions, que je vous caresserais légèrement et que je vous ferais jouir plutôt… _manuellement_ ! Mais tout a dérapé ! Bien évidemment, je ne vous dirais pas que c'est de votre faute… après tout, j'étais tellement excité que j'aurais très bien pu faire n'importe quoi… »

Les yeux de Snape se mirent à briller et les traits de son visage se figèrent dans une expression calculatrice mais Harry entreprit immédiatement de le détromper.

« … Excepté la fellation ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas prêt ! »

Les iris noirs perdirent de leur intensité et ses traits se crispèrent en une tout autre expression.

« Et bien oui, vous ne pouvez tout de même pas me demander immédiatement après avoir conclu ce marché avec vous de faire quelque chose à laquelle je n'avais jamais pensé ! »

Harry s'enveloppa de sa cape et fit face à son enseignant. « Ce que je voulais vous dire c'est qu'aussi bien qu'est pu être notre nuit, il est hors de question qu'elle n'ait qu'une seule retenue pour valeur ! J'en demande deux ! Non » se reprit-il avec détermination. « Je ne demande pas, j'exige ! »

La moue légèrement boudeuse de Snape se transforma en un expression de fureur mêlée d'une détermination égale et il cracha « Encore une autre exigence Potter ? Vous n'avez pas l'impression de renverser les rôles peut-être ? » Il se leva, faisant fi de sa nudité et s'approcha à pas rapides de son étudiant qui ne recula pas d'un pouce. « Je vous signale qu'ici, c'est moi le professeur ! Donc, c'est moi qui ait autorité sur vous et vous n'avez certainement aucun droit de négocier ainsi vos retenues ! »

« Je croyais pourtant l'avoir déjà fait ! » le provoqua Harry.

Severus se sentit bouillir mais s'évertua à garder son calme. Sa voix se fit donc plus onctueuse mais sèche « Est-ce ce sentiment que vous éprouvez face à moi ? Vous pensez réellement pouvoir me _plier_ à votre guise ??? Mais je vais vous apprendre, Potter, que celui qui donne les ordres ici c'est moi ! »

Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus et touchait désormais de son torse celui de son étudiant qui ne bronchait toujours pas.

Le cerveau de Harry réfléchissait à toute allure et il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire croire à son maître des potions que celui-ci avait perdu le contrôle de la situation.

'Ne jamais montrer qu'on a les cartes en main !' se dit le jeune sorcier en prenant une mine de chat gourmand.

« Ne puis-je donc pas vous donner des ordres aussi ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton suave. Et avant que Snape ne lui réponde non, il ajouta en se collant davantage au corps de son compagnon « Et si je t'ordonnais de m'embrasser ? Embrasse-moi Severus ! Embrasse-moi ! » gémit-il.

Snape plissa les yeux en grognant de désir et enlaça avec dureté la nuque de Harry avant de lui capturer les lèvres en un baiser aussi affamé que punitif.

Harry ne perdit pas une seconde et fit pénétrer sa langue mouillée entre les lèvres exigeantes qui meurtrissaient passionnément les siennes. Il frotta son bassin contre le sexe nu de Snape et le sentit se durcir. Ses mains se promenaient sur les fesses de son enseignant qu'il écarta pour venir caresser l'anneau qui s'y nichait. Il avala le râle de plaisir de l'homme avant de s'écarter de sa bouche.

« Sev, ça fera deux retenues pour hier soir et une soirée pour la masturbation que je vais te faire… Dis-moi… Tu la veux ? » demanda-t-il d'un air provoquant en commençant à encercler le membre tendu et à taquiner de son index le gland gonflé qui suintait déjà de son essence.

« Oui ! » grogna l'homme en allant et venant comme il le pouvait dans la main de son élève qui le fixait toujours dans les yeux avec détermination.

« En tout, ça fera trois soirées, n'est-ce pas Severus ? »

« Oh mmh ! » faisait Snape en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Oh oui ! Continue ! Ca monte ! »

« Trois nuits, Sev ! Trois ! »

« Oh c'est trop bon ! Oh Harry, oui ! »

L'interpellé immobilisa immédiatement sa main et leva un sourcil mi-hautain, mi-interrogateur. « J'ai dit trois nuits ! »

« D'accord ! » grogna au bout d'une seconde un Severus qui mourrait de frustration. « Mais continue ! »

Le Gryffondor sourit et fit glisser de nouveau sa paume sur toute la longueur du sexe érigé et vibrant qui le macula de sa semence quelques instants plus tard.

Severus se sentit alors épuisé.

« Potter, foutez-moi le camp et revenez ce soir ! » haleta l'homme tandis que Harry lançait sur sa main un sort qui la rendit nette avant de prendre son sac et partir.

« Le petit salaud ! » haleta toujours Severus lorsqu'il fut seul, en s'appuyant contre le mur. « Il sait comment… ! Il sait !… Un vrai Serpentard ! »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Il était 18h lorsque Draco frappa à la porte de Remus Lupin qui vint lui ouvrir et lui souhaita le bonsoir d'un ton poli que ne lui rendit pas le blond.

« Et bien, Monsieur Malfoy, je ne pense pas que cela servirait à quoi que ce soit que vous écriviez des lignes, fassiez une rédaction sur le respect ou que vous récuriez le sol ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je vais donc vous demander de vous asseoir et de prendre ceci ! »

Remus lui tendit une pensine que Draco ne prit pas.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » lui demanda le blond qui ne lui cachait plus son mépris. « Vous voulez peut-être me montrer vos escapades nocturnes les soirs de pleine lune pour me faire peur ? Mais ça ne marchera pas ! Vos petites aventures de monstre à quatre pattes, je n'en ai rien à faire ! Et ce n'est pas parce que Dumbledore a bien voulu reprendre le professeur minable que vous êtes que vous allez pouvoir penser être capable de me dicter votre loi ! Faites-moi faire n'importe quoi pendant une semaine, je m'en fiche encore plus que de ma première cape et ensuite, laissez-moi tranquille !… »

« Cela suffit Monsieur Malfoy ! Vous n'avez peut-être pas l'impression que j'ai droit à ce poste mais heureusement qu'il y a des personnes qui ne réfléchissent pas comme vous ou plutôt qui réfléchissent tout court ! Bien sûr, je sais très bien que vous suivez tout simplement et aveuglément les idées de votre père mais… »

« Laissez mon père en dehors de ça ! » siffla Draco avec haine.

« Je ne peux pas laisser votre père en dehors de cela Draco… »

« Je ne vous ai pas permis de m'appeler par mon prénom ! »

« … parce que les souvenirs qu'il y a dans cette pensine sont justement ceux de votre père » continua Remus en faisant fi de l'injonction de Draco. « Oui, vous vous demandez peut-être comment nous avons eu ses souvenirs étant donné qu'il est enfermé depuis des mois à Azkaban… Et bien, pour vous répondre, depuis la chute de Voldemort… » Draco eut un sursaut mais Remus n'y prêta pas d'attention non plus. « … le ministère a perquisitionné les souvenirs des personnes qui avaient été soupçonnées d'être des mangemorts pour voir si leur culpabilité était bien fondée ou non et aussi pour savoir quel avait été leur degré de collaboration avec le mage noir. Ils ont également pu apprendre les atrocités faites par ces sorciers et ont pu ainsi élucider certaines enquêtes comme les disparitions où on ne retrouvait pas les corps… »

« Et vous voulez me montrer ce genre de choses ???? » s'exclama Draco avec une expression d'horreur de peinte sur son visage avant qu'il ne se reprenne, affichant un air faussement détaché qui ne trompait pas l'enseignant.

« Pas exactement… » répondit-il avec douceur. « Mais je pense que vous pourriez retirer des leçons des erreurs de votre père… et vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure ne pas avoir peur… »

Draco releva le menton d'un air hautain à cette provocation et cracha son mensonge « Bien sûr que je n'ai pas peur ! » Puis, il prit la pensine des mains de Remus d'un geste sec avant d'aller s'installer sur le fauteuil qui lui était destiné. Pendant une brève seconde, il ne put empêcher la lueur de curiosité avide de transparaître sur ses traits avant de plonger la tête dans la lumière argentée.

En le regardant, Remus espéra qu'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise. Il soupira.

A personne désespérée, mesure désespérée.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry riait intérieurement. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire cela mais c'était bien trop tentant.

Lorsqu'à la fin du repas, il avait aperçu toutes ces sucettes surprises, il en avait rempli ses poches et avait ôté l'enveloppe d'une d'entre elles pour la lécher et la sucer avec volupté sous le regard de Snape qui ne l'avait pas quitté.

Il l'avait fait à dessein bien entendu et il se demandait bien comment son professeur allait réagir lorsqu'il arriverait dans ses quartiers ce soir.

'J'espère qu'il me sautera dessus' pensa-t-il avec anticipation avant de se lever, de dire bonsoir à ses amis et de rejoindre les cachots où il savait que Snape s'y trouvait déjà.

Avec un peu de chance, il gagnerait trois soirées cette nuit-là, se dit-il, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Cependant, il savait que cette fois-ci il ne devrait pas dormir avec l'homme car Ron ou l'un de ses autres compagnons de chambre pourrait s'en apercevoir. Il avait déjà eu de la chance que personne ne se soit rendu compte qu'il n'était pas rentré dans la Tour la nuit dernière !

Arrivé devant la porte des appartements de son maître des potions, il n'eut nul besoin de frapper que le pan s'ouvrait déjà.

D'un geste sec, Snape lui fit signe d'entrer.

Harry s'exécuta et pénétra dans le salon où il attendit que son enseignant dise quelque chose.

Rien ne vint.

La tension commençait à être pesante lorsque après une ou deux minutes de silence, le professeur ouvrit la bouche.

« Potter, vous êtes un allumeur ! Vous vous pensez peut-être hors de portée de tout mais il n'en est rien ! Et surtout pas de moi ! Maintenant, vous allez vous repentir et je n'aurais aucun scrupule ! A attitudes licencieuses, mesures délicieuses… pour moi !… »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux surpris mais était prêt à répliquer lorsqu'il entendit vaguement son maître des potions finir sa tirade. Sa mâchoire tomba alors lorsque les derniers mots de Snape pénétrèrent son cerveau. Non, il avait forcément mal entendu !

« Q-Quoi ? » fit-il avec incrédulité.

« Je vous ai dit : A genoux, Potter ! »

_A suivre…_


	4. Je veux quatre nuits !

**INCONVENANTE NEGOCIATION**

**Auteur**** : Elehyn**

**Disclaimer : **Les oeuvres Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. J'emprunte juste le contexte et les personnages pour écrire des cochoncetés.

**Merawen, Onarluca, Galouz, Crackos **(Non, l'avantage qu'à Harry sur Snape ne va pas disparaître. Il a du caractère et le revendique en quelque sorte)**, Henna-Himitsu, Mélindra **(En effet, avec Draco, c'est pas gagné…)**, Zick, WendyMalfoy, Jenni944, Selene Salamander **(En effet, le marquis de Sade est un de mes ascendants. Lol)**, Sevy Snape **(C'est vrai que le couple Rem/Dray offre des possibilités diverses mais je dois dire que ce n'est quand même pas facile d'écrire sur eux. Enfin, de mon point de vue)**, Oxaline, Mystique **(Moi, je n'apprécie pas le Draco comme il est dans les livres mais j'aime ce qu'il pourrait devenir s'il réfléchissait par lui-même. Je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute. Il est encore jeune. Et sinon, oui, je suis la fille inscrite sur Moldunet. Pourquoi ? Tu en fais partie aussi ?)**, Lalouve **(Rémi, ça me fait penser à Remus et Ginny bah à Ginny. Lol. Et j'aime beaucoup)**, Tia **(j'ai vraiment hâte de lire ton petit bijou et je te fais plein de poutoux)**, Nyx, Procne Aesoris **(tes reviews ne m'ennuient pas. Chaque avis est intéressant et j'aime la singularité de chaque personne)**, Orlina **(Ce n'est pas moi qui écrirait un Draco/Severus, désolée. Je déteste les histoires où Sev est avec quelqu'un d'autre que Harry. Je ne peux tout simplement pas les lire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais sinon, je suis contente que le pairing Dray/Remus te plaise)**, Lululle **(merci ma puce. Te fais plein de poutoux et j'essayerai de repasser bientôt te parler)**, Miya **(est-ce moi où ma fic sur la laitue t'a marqué ? Lol. Faut dire que j'avais laissé parler tout mon « moi intérieur » et qu'après ça, j'ai dû me cacher des ambulances qui voulaient m'emmener dans un endroit isolé et m'offrir un beau pyjama tout blanc avec des manches spéciales… M'ont pas encore retrouvé. Lol)**, Tatunette, Kero Vs Sac d'Os, Cybele Adam **(Oui, mon chap et ta review s'était croisés. J'espère que l'épisode de la pensine avec draco ne va pas te décevoir)**, Alinemcb54, Snape Black Rose, Vif d'or **(tu lis 500 fics ! Et bé ! J'en reviens pas ! Mais tu as tout à fait raison)**, Mélantha-Mond **(je devais être malade pour que le sentiment soit que j'avais abandonné mes fins à suspens… Va falloir que je fasse une sacrée introspection, moi. Lol. Merci pour tes mots gentils)**, Edge : **Merci pour vos reviews. La prochaine fic que je dois updater est L'amant venu du passé qui sera probablement postée dimanche mais je n'en suis pas sûr à 100 pour 100. De plus, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je me réfrène pour ne pas poster le premier chapitre de deux nouvelles fics. L'une d'entre elles est une histoire dont le sujet m'a été donné par Kerowyn et l'autre est de moi et porte sur un Harry de 20 ans devenant amnésique à la suite d'un accident. Totalement perdu, il est recueilli par son ex-mari, Severus Snape qui a été forcé par Dumbledore de le recueillir chez lui. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne reste à Harry qu'un seul souvenir : le jour de son mariage avec Severus et Sev devient donc la seule personne en qui Harry ait confiance. Mais comment va réagir Severus alors que ce n'était pas lui qui avait demandé le divorce et qu'il garde pour le jeune homme une rancœur profonde ? Héhé, je suis en train de tout vous raconter donc j'arrête là mais sachez que ces fics seront les prochaines à venir… mais je ne sais pas trop quand…

**Angel-of-Shadows-30 : **Il y a un aperçu des souvenirs de Lucius et je dévoilerai d'autres choses dans les chapitres prochains. Et non, en fait, quand on regarde bien, Draco n'est pas au courant de grand chose. Dans le tome 2, son père ne lui dit trop rien sur la chambre des secrets. Dans le tome 4, il l'écarte du camping quand il s'en prend aux moldus et il doit faire ça relativement souvent. En conclusion, si Draco voit encore son père comme le fait un gamin (soit : mon père est le plus fort, etc…), c'est bien parce qu'il n'a rien de lui mais qu'il a cette attitude surdimensionnée qu'il montre à tout le monde y compris devant son fils qui, malheureusement, le croit… pour l'instant. Quant à Harry et ses cours supplémentaires… patience. Lol. Je sais déjà la trame de toute l'histoire depuis quelques temps et même si la fic est courte, je vais y placer quelques « rebondissements ». En passant, dis-moi que tu n'as pas abandonné « De troublantes photo », parce que je me pose réellement la question…

**Le Grand Méchant Mage Noir : **Harry est bi. Et moi aussi je vois Sev pas vraiment beau maisayant un charme tel (dû aussi à son mystère et sa forte personnalité et intelligence) qu'il en devient d'un sexy ! Et sa voix ne fait que rajouter à sa séduction. J'adore aussi son côté sarcastique mais pas sa cruauté. Et sinon, oui, je vais lire le tome 6 en Anglais. J'avais déjà lu le 5 en VO et, malgré mon appréhension, il n'était pas si dur à lire et c'est aussi l'avis de la majorité qui l'a lu donc je ne peux que te conseiller d'essayer mais bien sûr, c'est toi qui vois ;)

**Très gros poutouxes à vous tous.**

* * *

**INCONVENANTE NEGOCIATION **

**Chapitre 4 : Je veux quatre nuits !**

« A genoux, Potter ! A genoux ! » répétait Snape avec fébrilité.

« Comment ça 'A genoux !' ??? » fit Harry d'un ton légèrement condescendant, comme s'il s'adressait à un gamin capricieux réclamant un éclair de feu pour remplacer l'autre qu'il venait de casser. « Vous me prenez pour qui exactement, Professeur ?!!! Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas prêt pour la fellation… et si ça continue comme ça, je crois que je ne vais pas être prêt de sitôt » menaça-t-il tandis que le maître des potions écarquillait des yeux horrifiés. « Vous avez raison sur le fait que vous êtes mon enseignant cependant, vous n'avez pas tous les droits sur moi ! Il faut que vous vous mettiez ça vite fait dans la tête sinon, ça ne marchera pas entre nous ! »

Harry vit l'homme froncer les sourcils. Il n'aimait apparemment pas la manière dont son élève lui parlait mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps d'intervenir car il poursuivait déjà « Je m'attends à ce que vous ayez du respect pour moi également… »

« Alors ne me cherchez pas, Potter ! » rugit un Severus que cette tension rendait fou.

« Je ne vous cherche pas ! » protesta Harry en ouvrant grands les yeux.

« Ah oui ! » fit Snape avec ironie. « Et cette manière de _sucer_ votre sucette ! N'était-ce pas pour me provoquer ? N'était-ce pas pour m'allumer et pour m'exciter ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! » répondit le Survivant d'un ton parfaitement calme tandis que la mâchoire du professeur se décrochait de son visage. « J'aime beaucoup voir le feu s'éveiller dans vos yeux. Ils sont tellement expressifs depuis notre marché quand je suis dans les parages ! Et même de loin, on arrive à… »

« Potter ! » le rappela l'enseignant, catastrophé.

« … Ca doit être aussi avec l'expression du visage ! » pensa tout haut un Harry tout à fait sérieux. « Quand vous êtes très excité, j'ai remarqué que les traits de votre visage se crispaient… mais ce n'est pas comme quand vous êtes fâché ou vexé et puis vos pommettes deviennent rouges… un peu comme elles le sont maintenant… Dites-moi, mon cher Professeur, êtes-vous excité ou mes paroles vous gênent ? »

Severus n'en revenait pas d'une telle audace et ses joues devinrent plus écarlates encore.

« J'espère bien que c'est la première réponse » le provoqua le Gryffondor en s'avançant vers lui pour placer sa main sur son bas-ventre et flatter son sexe. « Oh oui ! C'est la première ! » grogna-t-il avec désir. « Bonne réponse, Professeur ! »

Harry étouffa le râle de plaisir de son enseignant de ses lèvres et l'homme répondit à son baiser avec un enthousiasme démesuré. Il le plaqua contre son corps élancé et glissa ses mains sur la croupe ronde et ferme de joueur de Quidditch. Leurs corps se mirent à se frotter lentement, éprouvant leurs monts et vallées, leur douceur ou rugosité. Severus allait mourir de plaisir lorsque Harry mit fin à leur baiser en s'écartant légèrement pour le regarder dans ses yeux noirs.

« Explorer mon corps avec vos mains coûte deux nuits, Monsieur. Avec la bouche, c'est le même prix mais avec la langue c'est trois ! » lui dit ce dernier d'une voix basse et sensuelle. « Mais, si je ne m'abuse, je croyais que vous vouliez me voir à genoux ?!! »

Harry sourit en coin tandis que le maître des potions ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles et en demeurait confus.

Sans briser le contact de leurs regards, le jeune homme se laissa glisser à terre, sur les genoux en prenant bien soin au passage de caresser de son corps celui du directeur des Serpentard et détailla sa réaction.

Il fut ravi de voir que la respiration du professeur était encore plus haletante, que son visage était uniformément pivoine et que ses lèvres tremblaient comme le reste de sa personne. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son élève et en crispa les doigts.

« J'ai… toujours voulu… voir mon amant… ainsi ! » haleta-t-il, les yeux brillants. « Personne… personne… ne voulait… »

Ce fut ces paroles qui sonnèrent l'alerte rouge dans la tête du Gryffondor et il se décomposa quelque peu en rectifiant tout d'abord avec une certaine mal habileté « Je pensais que vous aviez compris Professeur ! Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas prêt… Je comptais faire tout autre chose ! »

Snape se décomposa à son tour et il retrouva une certaine pâleur. La fausse joie succéda rapidement à la colère qui fut cependant tempérée par Harry qui s'empressa d'ajouter « Mais je vais vous faire très certainement ce qu'aucun homme n'a dû vous faire dans votre vie et… c'est le maximum que je peux faire pour le moment… Ecartez votre robe et laissez-moi faire le reste » ordonna-t-il d'un ton prometteur qui fit de nouveau vibrer l'enseignant.

Severus s'exécuta et le Survivant commença à déboutonner les attaches du pantalon noir. Aucun carcan d'étoffe ne venait emprisonner sa virilité qui s'offrit dure et gonflée au regard de jade qui se régalait de cette affolante image.

Harry sourit et releva les yeux pour mesurer à quel point Snape était excité… Il tressaillit donc lorsqu'il découvrit l'expression sculptée sur le visage qu'il apprenait chaque jour à aimer davantage et qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. L'homme avait l'air de vouloir le dévorer. Jamais il n'avait vu ses prunelles aussi noires… ni aussi expressives.

« Tu es affamé ? » demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil de défi, tout aussi excité que son amant qu'il vit acquiescer en grognant. « Tant mieux parce que moi aussi… » finit-il en approchant son visage de l'érection violacée où une veine battait à un rythme frénétique.

Le jeune sorcier apprécia de ses iris assombris la taille et la vigueur du membre dont il venait d'encercler la base de ses doigts et posa sa main gauche sur le haut de la cuisse dénudée.

Severus tremblait tellement fort sur ses jambes qu'il dût se raccrocher à un meuble qui se trouvait derrière lui et qui était son imposante bibliothèque de chêne poli. Son regard affamé ne quittait pas la bouche de son étudiant qu'il voyait se rapprocher de son sexe à une allure tellement lente qu'elle en devenait insupportable.

De la pointe de sa langue rose, Harry humidifia ses lèvres purpurines et murmura « Quatre nuits ! »

Severus hocha la tête d'un signe affirmatif et impatient et le Survivant commença.

Il souffla tout d'abord sur le gland sensible, sachant que la moue créée ainsi par ses lèvres avancées échaufferait davantage les reins de Snape. Puis, il fit glisser sa joue droite sur la verge gorgée de sang avant de frotter tendrement son visage contre elle. Il entendait l'homme gémir et chuchota encore d'une voix cajoleuse mais avec un brin menaçant « Interdiction de m'éjaculer sur la face, d'accord ? »

« Oui ! » entendit-il son maître des potions dire avec une difficulté manifeste.

« Bien ! » se satisfit le Gryffondor en laissant courir cette fois, ses lèvres sur la peau douce du sexe avant d'en embrasser chaque millimètre en évitant, cependant, la partie humide de la tête de l'érection.

« Tu aimes ? » demanda le jeune homme en continuant son doux traitement.

'Si _il aimait_ ?!!!' se répéta Severus. « Oh oui que j'aime ! J'en raffole même ! » dit-il, inconscient de l'avoir souffler à voix basse.

« Tu veux que je la lèche ? »

Severus grogna avec plus de force et crispa davantage ses longs doigts fins sur une des étagères qui se trouvait à sa portée. « Oh oui ! Oh oui, Harry ! Lèche-la ! »

Harry eut alors un petit rire de gorge qui excita encore plus l'homme et il laissa échapper ses soupirs incessants lorsque la petite langue mutine donna de petits coups ça et là sur la peau de son membre qui vibrait de plus en plus et laissait s'écouler les premières gouttes de sa jouissance.

« Oh oui Harry ! Suce-moi ! Suce-moi plus fort ! » criait-il tout en sachant que le jeune homme n'irait pas plus loin que ce qu'il était en train de faire en cet instant-même mais le fait de le supplier ainsi à haute voix de lui donner ce à quoi il aspirait le plus ardemment le portait aux limites de l'extase.

Ses hanches se mouvaient dans le rythme instinctif de la recherche du plaisir et il repoussa la tête de son étudiant à temps alors que les pulsions dans son érection se faisaient intenses et que sa semence ruisselait en longs jets nacrés sur le sol de ses appartements.

Sous le poids du plaisir, les genoux de Severus lâchèrent et il respira goulûment l'odeur du sexe tout en emprisonnant dans sa mémoire les souvenirs qu'il garderait de ce soir.

« Merci ! » fit-il en haletant toujours.

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi ! » sourit le jeune sorcier en se plaçant devant son maître des potions. C'est ainsi que Snape vit la bosse qui déformait son entrejambe. Il ricana de plaisir et éleva ses yeux noirs toujours embrumés.

« Je suis déjà à genoux, ça pourrait être prometteur pour vous Monsieur Potter mais j'ai d'autres idées en tête… Vous m'avez bien dit deux ou trois nuits pour explorer votre corps… »

Le sourire de Harry devint plus prononcé et son regard se fit salace avant qu'il ne commence à ôter ses vêtements pour les semer au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait vers la chambre. Et il fut bientôt suivi par un Severus qui ne pouvait plus que bénir l'inventeur des retenues.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Remus corrigeait des copies tout en jetant de temps à autres de longs coups d'œil au jeune homme blond qui se tenait dans son bureau, une pensine dans les mains et la tête plongée à l'intérieur.

Il avait très soigneusement sélectionné les souvenirs de Lucius Malfoy, ôtant les scènes les plus traumatisantes comme les viols dont avait été témoin le mangemort, les meurtres les plus atroces qu'il avait commis ou encore les tortures sanglantes et inhumaines qu'il avait orchestrées. Cependant, il avait laissé des souvenirs suffisamment marquants et éprouvants pour que les leçons destinées au fils de l'homme soit assez adéquates pour pouvoir le faire réfléchir. D'autres souvenirs se trouvaient également dans une autre pensine mais il espérait ne pas avoir à les montrer au fils de l'ancien fidèle de Voldemort.

Les retenues ne seraient pas longues, le maraudeur le savait. Il voulait que Draco voit les souvenirs petit à petit pour qu'il les assimile et ne soit pas horrifié à un trop haut point… s'il l'était… Remus pensa qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il le soit. Si le jeune homme n'éprouvait rien quant à ce qu'il voyait, il ne pourrait rien faire pour lui et il n'y aurait pas que Draco qui en souffrirait par la suite.

Le lycanthrope comptait rester avec le jeune Serpentard après cette séance de visionnage d'une mémoire cruelle et sans pitié et essayer de le faire parler sur ses sentiments, émotions ou impressions. Il se doutait que Draco ne dirait rien… tout au moins pour les premières séances mais il gardait espoir quant à un relatif dialogue au bout de quelques jours.

Remus continua de corriger pendant cinq minutes puis reposa sa plume pour aller se poster près du sorcier. Il plongea également la tête dans la pensine pour voir quel souvenir Draco regardait et pouvoir venir le chercher lorsque celui-ci prendrait fin. Il vit alors qu'en effet, il assistait à la fin d'une scène du passé de Lucius Malfoy et observa Draco avant que celui-ci ne prenne véritablement conscience de sa présence.

Remus découvrit alors qu'il regardait avec malaise une petite fille qui pleurait sa mère, une poupée de chiffon mille fois recousue par une main aimante fortement serrée dans ses bras. L'enfant ne devait pas avoir quatre ans et son visage sale était barbouillé de larmes continues. Elle était agenouillée devant la tête de sa mère qu'elle avait posé sur ses petits genoux repliés et qui gisait là, les yeux sortant presque de ses orbites, rouge d'un sang qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir versé et qui était pourtant le sien. Ecarlate du liquide vital qui ne s'était pas écoulé hors de son corps et qui, pourtant, la maculait de toute part.

« Tu l'as faite implosée, Lucius ?! » lança Nott d'un ton égal, sans qu'aucune émotion ne traverse son visage ou sa voix jusqu'à ce que l'ennui se saisisse de lui. « J'en ai assez de ce bled ! Il n'y a personne ici qui ait pu nous renseigner sur Percy Weasley ! Personne n'a pu nous dire où il était et comme sa famille est intouchable à cause de Dumbledore !… Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici… »

« Oui ! » dit simplement la voix glacée de Lucius Malfoy en balayant du regard la place d'un petit village quasiment désert qu'ils venaient – à dix – de totalement vider de ses habitants.

Nott sembla enfin voir l'enfant qui pleurait toujours silencieusement, une main crispée sur le chemisier qui recouvrait la poitrine de sa mère qui ne l'étreindrait plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'la gosse ? » demanda-t-il soudain, sans plus d'émotion.

« Laisse ! » fit Lucius en daignant lancer un regard hautain à la petite fille aux yeux noirs et embués qui n'avait pas encore vécu. « Je m'en occupe ! »

Draco ne vit pas ce qu'il advint de la jolie fillette mais vit Remus qui le fixait. Il tenta alors de reprendre un visage totalement neutre et légèrement condescendant qu'il obtint avec, cependant, plus de difficulté qu'habituellement.

« Venez Draco ! » fit le loup-garou en lui tendant la main.

Comme le blond ne la prenait pas, il s'approcha de lui et le saisit par le bras pour qu'ils sortent de la pensine.

Encore trop plongé dans les souvenirs qu'il avait vu, Draco n'avait pas fait attention à l'emploi de son prénom par un professeur qu'il exécrait et donc ne dit rien.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de l'enseignant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Draco fut ravi d'être déjà assis car sinon il n'aurait pas pu cacher ses jambes légèrement flageolantes ni la brusque faiblesse de son dos. Il prit quelques inspirations précipitées pour se calmer tandis que Remus venait prendre une chaise qu'il approcha du fauteuil.

Voyant l'homme se poster près de lui, le Serpentard voulut se relever pour partir mais Remus l'en empêcha.

« Je sais que ces souvenirs ont dû être pénibles à voir et… »

« Pas du tout ! » mentit Draco avec mépris et défi en fixant les yeux mordorés. « Ces gens ont eu tout simplement ce qu'ils méritaient ! »

« Je sais très bien que vous ne le pensez pas sinon… »

« Si ! C'est exactement ce que je pense ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Vous pouvez dire le contraire indéfiniment si vous le voulez mais cela ne résulterait à rien. J'ai vu la vérité dans vos yeux tout à l'heure et vous savez aussi que vous ne pouvez pas vous mentir à vous-même… »

Cette tirade mit le jeune sorcier dans un état de rage qui ne lui semblait pas dirigée contre son professeur et cette pensée le dérangeait.

Il cracha pourtant, en se levant « Et vous, vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez mais moi je sais que j'en ai rien à faire de ces gens qui n'étaient même pas assez intelligents pour se protéger correctement !… »

« Parce que vous pensez qu'ils _devaient _se protéger ?! Vous pensez donc bien qu'il y avait une menace et donc qu'il ne fallait pas s'approcher trop près de Voldemort… »

Draco sursauta à ce nom mais répliqua tout de même avec une violence froide « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! »

« Mais vous l'avez sous-entendu ! » lui répondit Remus en étant secrètement satisfait de ce qu'il voyait de son élève. Contrairement à certains de ses doutes, le jeune homme n'était pas perdu ; il y avait encore de l'espoir et il ferait tout pour le lui montrer. « J'estime que ces gens n'auraient jamais dû avoir à se protéger de quelque chose… tout comme chacun d'entre nous… Nous devrions être capables de vivre en paix les uns avec les autres mais ceci fait partie d'un autre sujet de discussion… »

« Discussion que je ne veux pas avoir avec vous ! Bonsoir ! » lança-t-il d'un ton ironique en se frayant un chemin vers la porte sans que le professeur ne se lève.

« Je sais que vous n'êtes pas comme vous voulez bien le faire croire Draco et en agissant ainsi, vous vous mentez à vous-même ! »

Malfoy se retourna avec fureur et glapit avec force « Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom ! Est-ce trop dur à comprendre – même pour un hybride comme vous ? »

Remus oublia de se vexer et poursuivit comme si de rien était « Je pense qu'il vous faut un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ce que vous avez vu ce soir. Je vous attends donc demain à la même heure ! »

« Je ne viendrai pas ! » lança le blond en ouvrant la porte.

« Draco… » commença l'enseignant la tête légèrement baissée sans regarder le Serpentard. « La petite fille s'appelait Emily, elle avait trois et demi et son corps a été inhumé dans le cimetière de leur petit village à côté de celui de sa mère et de son père qui était décédé de la main de votre père un an auparavant... »

Après un court silence qui parut pourtant durée une éternité, Remus entendit la porte claquer avant que des pas précipités résonnent puis se fanent dans le couloir.

Il soupira tandis qu'une phrase se répétait dans sa tête.

Il y avait encore de l'espoir.

_A suivre…_


	5. Soif d'amour

**INCONVENANTE NEGOCIATION**

**Auteur**** : Elehyn**

**Disclaimer : **Les oeuvres Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling ainsi que tous les personnages sauf William Travis qui est un personnage que j'ai inventé et qui est le frère d'Alicia (mentionnée dans Sorciers aux enchères).

**NdA : **Je rappelle que dans le Warning du chapitre 2 de cette fiction, j'ai expressément dit que ce slash était à tendance PWP. Originellement, il s'agissait d'une mini-fic mais que j'ai dû faire plus long avec les nouvelles idées qui m'arrivaient en tête donc ne vous attendez pas à une histoire véritablement élaborée ni à une fic sérieuse à prendre au premier degré. Si elle vous plaît, j'en suis ravie mais si vous n'aimez pas, personne ne vous force à la lire.

**Crackos, Micéliandre, Oxaline, Quiproquo : **Merci pour vos messages qui me font toujours très plaisir. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre-ci. Je l'ai voulu un petit peu différent des autres dans la relation Sev/Harry pour faire un peu de la place à la réflexion… et non pas qu'à la passion et la découverte… même s'il y en a toujours :D J'espère que vous apprécierez aussi le passage avec Draco et Remus qui est un tout petit peu violent, si je puis dire… Bisous à toutes.

**Onarluca : **Comme je te l'avais promis, j'update cette fic pour toi aujourd'hui et je te souhaite (à nouveau. Lol) un joyeux anniversaire. Gros poutouxes ;)

**Mélindra : **Désolée ma belle, on ne voit pas Sev explorer le corps de Harry mais tout ce qu'il a fait c'est le toucher un peu partout. Lol. J'explique tout cela dans ce chapitre ;)

**Love d'Harry : **Euh, pour la traduction de mes fics en Anglais, je ne sais pas trop. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? En ce moment, je traduis Ce que veulent les hommes et je compte leur traduire aussi Sexy Potter en ligne et un devoir maudit. Peut-être aussi Dangereuse méprise mais sinon, je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est quand même plus long que d'écrire en Français.

**Lululle : **Avais-tu réussi ton contrôle d'Anglais ? J'espère que tu as eu une bonne note, sinon gars. Lol. Dis-moi, comme je sais que tu aimes beaucoup les Dray/Harry, ça ne te dérange réellement pas de lire une Dray/Rem ?

**Nardy : **Si Harry est si 'enthousiaste' et donc donne l'air d'être professionnel – même si je n'aime pas ce terme qui ne lui correspond pas – c'est parce qu'il voit le réel pouvoir qu'il peut avoir sur une personne et cela le grise. N'oublions pas le manque d'amour dont il a souffert tout au long de sa vie. De toute façon, j'explique le pourquoi de ses réactions dans ce chapitre-ci. Ainsi que celles de Sev. Sinon, je ne savais pas que tu habitais dans Les landes ! J'adore cet endroit. J'y suis déjà allée plusieurs fois en vacances et c'est toujours un réel bonheur de voir les paysages et tout ce qui caractérise ce département… :D

**WendyMalfoy : **Tu sais que j'ai honte parce qu'une fois de plus, je n'ai pas pu attendre pour poster ma fic avec Harry amnésique alors qu'elle était sur mon pc depuis des lustres ! Mais il faut dire que je ne l'avais pas compléter et dès que j'ai mis les mots 'à suivre', je ne tenais plus. Lol. Je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent en tout cas ;)

**Orlina : **Je pense que tu aimes plus les passages Dray/Rem (comme plusieurs autres personnes) parce que j'élabore plus avec eux. Vu que Draco déteste Remus et qu'il doit finir avec lui alors que la fic est courte (lol), je dois les faire converser ensemble pour plus se connaître. Pour Harry et Severus, il y a moins de dialogue. Lol.

**Galouz : **Galouz, je t'adore et en même temps tu es la phobie de l'auteur qui souhaite le mystère dans sa fic parce que tu devines toujours tout. Lol. C'est aussi pour ça que j'aime tes reviews. J'aime beaucoup ta façon te penser et tes 'analyses'. Tu as tout juste dans tes réflexions ma belle mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus… que tu ne sais déjà ;)

**Sumerlupin : **Bon anniversaire en retard. Je suis contente d'avoir updater une de mes fics ce jour qui était le tien ;)

**Miya : **Moi aussi, je préfère écrire des histoires plus citronnées même si parfois j'aimerais bien écrire encore des petites fics complètement déjantées. J'ai déjà pensé à écrire une parodie de slash SSHP avec toutes les expressions et péripéties que je n'ose jamais écrire dans mes 'vraies' histoires parce que ça ne le ferait pas du tout mais je ne suis pas sûr de le faire réellement un jour.

**Orlidom : **Voui, il est méchant Lucius Malfoy dans ma fic mais c'est parce qu'il l'est aussi 'en réalité'. Pour les problèmes d'ordi, je connais ça et c'est vraiment frustrant. J'espère qu'il ne te lâchera plus ;)

**Cybèle Adam : **J'ai pensé qu'en montrant à Draco tout ce que son père avait toujours voulu lui cacher et donc de lui faire voir ce qu'était réellement un mangemort à travers son père (l'homme qu'il admire le plus au monde) était la meilleure solution pour que son propre jugement se fasse et donc qu'il prenne sa destinée en main en connaissance de cause. C'est ce qui – je crois – serait bon qu'il se passe pour lui dans les livres de JKR. J'espère réellement qu'il ne tombera pas dans la mauvaise voie.

**Procne Aesoris : **Etre singulier est un compliment, n'en doute pas un seul instant ;) Pour le marchandage de Harry, c'est juste qu'il a le sens des affaires et qu'il aime plutôt bien tout ce qu'il fait avec Severus donc en demande toujours davantage. Pour le site, bien sûr que ça m'intéresse. J'en connais quelques uns mais je suis sûr qu'il y en a encore beaucoup que je n'ai pas encore été visiter.

**Mystique : **D'un côté, tu as raison : les passages entre Draco et Remus auraient pu donner lieu à une fic à part entière et je me demande d'ailleurs comment je vais pouvoir les faire aller ensemble vu la complexité de leur relation en un délai court vu que la fic n'est pas longue. Cependant, c'était la première fois que j'écrivais sur ce couple et je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais pu l'écrire sans qu'il y ait un parallèle HPSS. N'oublie pas que le couple DM/RL est théoriquement un pairing secondaire. Pour ce qui est des sites HP, je suis inscrite sur trois forums mais je ne suis jamais aller sur celui de lapensine et pourtant, on m'en a déjà parlé. Il faudrait que j'aille voir, surtout si tu me dis que les discussions sont intéressantes.

**Vif d'or : **Je trouve que tu as raison d'avoir toutes ces author alerts étant donné que tu suis réellement les fics. Si la lecture est un de tes plaisirs, je ne vois pas le mal. Personnellement, je me méfie assez et je n'aime pas être vraiment accrochée à une fic parce que j'ai toujours peur que l'auteur abandonne l'histoire. Ca m'est déjà arrivé. C'était quand je suis arrivée sur le site. Je ne lisais que des fics anglaises et j'en aimais beaucoup et je sais qu'on est trop déçue lorsque l'auteur décide de ne pas continuer. C'est aussi pour ça que c'est un de mes principes. Vous pouvez être assurées que je ne les abandonnerai pas. Pour ton OS, ne sois pas trop critique envers toi-même. Je suis comme ça lorsque j'écris des scènes des livres que j'aimerais publier plus tard et c'est plutôt un handicap qu'autre chose parce qu'à la fin, tu es tellement perfectionniste que tu n'avances pas. Je pense qu'il faut l'être un minimum mais sans excès non plus. Cependant, je comprends que tu veuilles donner le meilleur de toi-même. En tout cas, j'aimerais beaucoup la lire ton histoire. Peux-tu m'en dire un peu plus sur elle ? Et pour ce qui est de passer des scènes Harry/Sev à Rem/Dray, non, ça ne me pose pas de problème. Dans la vie, il m'arrive d'être soupe au lait donc passer d'un état à un autre en une seconde, je connais. Lol ;)

**Aresse : **Pourquoi es-tu étonnée que j'écrive sur Dray et Rem ? Je n'aime pas que les slashs HPSS même s'ils demeurent mes préférés. D'ailleurs, un de mes projets d'il y a déjà un certain temps est d'écrire une one shot Harry/Fred/George. En tout cas, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ;)

**Jenni944 : **Héhé, point du tout, Harry n'est pas du tout réticent, au contraire :D

**Merawen : **Ah, tu as mis le doigt sur un de mes soucis ! Je me demande aussi comment je vais faire pour mettre Draco et Remus ensemble dans une fic aussi courte. Je vais bien voir avec les chapitres futurs mais je ne peux pas changer Draco du jour au lendemain.

**Gegette88 : **Tu as tout à fait raison dans tes conseils et de rien pour l'histoire. Je suis contente que tu aimes ;)

**Marijuane : **Même si c'était déjà décidé, j'apprécie que tu me donnes ton avis sur le couple Rem/Dray :) C'est vrai que ce n'est pas un couple très évident à construire mais, en même temps, j'aime bien 'relevé le défi'. Ils se feront du bien mutuellement et je les trouve choupis ensemble.

**Léviathoune : **Les couples HP/SS et DM/RL sont complètement différents, aussi bien dans leur personnalité que dans leurs approches. Rem et Draco appartiennent au pairing secondaire et si tu préfères ce couple, j'en suis ravie pour toi cependant, je tiens à rectifier certaines choses. Si Harry a accepté le marché et qu'il l'apprécie, c'est parce qu'il découvre que pour la première fois de sa vie, il peut avoir un pouvoir d'ordre affectif sur quelqu'un. En quoi est-ce que cela fait de lui une 'petite pute au rabais' pour te citer ? Il vient de découvrir qu'il était bi et qu'il aime ce qu'il provoque en Severus. Toutes les femmes ou même tous les hommes ne sont-ils pas comme cela également dans la vie ? On a tous une part de nous qui aime séduire ; ça ne fait pas de nous tous des prostitués pour autant ! Quant à Severus, il désire Harry comme un homme peut en désirer un autre. Il ne force jamais Harry à faire quoi que ce soit et lorsque Harry lui dit non, il sait à quoi s'en tenir et garde son respect pour lui. Il remercie même Harry pour ce qu'il lui donne : un peu de bonheur dans sa vie ! Je ne vois donc pas en quoi il peut être dégoûtant !

**Mélantha-Mond : **Je suis contente que tu aies vu l'opposition entre les deux couples parce que je voulais que cela transparaisse dans la fic. En fait, les deux histoires partent de deux contextes différents avec des protagonistes différents mais vont se rejoindre dans leur finalité.

**Lola Reeds : **Comment ça tu penses aux fics quand tu es en cours ! Et peut-être que tes leçons ne sont pas assez importantes pour toi ? As-tu pensé à ton avenir Lola ? Quoi ? Est-ce que moi je ne pense pas au yaoi en cours ? Euh… Bah… en fait… Mais c'est pas de moi qu'on parle là ! Lol. Je suis flattée que mes fics te manquent ;) et j'espère que ce chapitre comblera ton attente. Bisous :)

**Minerve : **Lol. Oui, tu as raison, Harry va finir sa retenue en même temps que Dray à ce rythme-là… mais c'est parce qu'il est enthousiaste. Lol.

* * *

**INCONVENANTE NEGOCIATION**

**Chapitre 5 : Soif d'amour**

« Monsieur Potter, si je vous ennuie, dites-le moi tout de suite et j'arrête mon cours ainsi vous pourrez continuer à bavarder ou effectuer des choses que vous jugerez plus intéressantes ! »

Harry rougit légèrement tandis que certains Serpentard partaient à ricaner et il dit d'un air penaud « Excusez-moi Professeur ! »

La directrice adjointe de Poudlard ramena bien vite le silence en lançant un regard sévère aux Serpentard encore hilares et poursuivit sa leçon lorsque, instantanément, le silence fut rétabli.

« Désolé, Harry ! » murmura Ron qui l'avait incité à parler.

« Ce n'est rien ! » lui répondit celui-ci en reprenant sa plume pour la plonger dans son encrier et recommencer à prendre des notes sur son parchemin quasiment vierge. Il s'efforça d'écouter le professeur McGonagall mais décrocha à nouveau deux minutes plus tard. Il avait, en effet, bien trop de préoccupations en tête pour réussir à se concentrer sur le cours de métamorphose.

Depuis peu, il avait non seulement réalisé qu'il était bisexuel mais, en plus, qu'il adorait voir la passion embrasée les prunelles noires de son maître des potions. Il ne savait plus réellement à quoi s'en tenir. Tout cela s'était passé tellement vite ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le marché qu'il comptait passer avec son enseignant aurait pu être d'ordre sexuel et pourtant, maintenant, il ne voyait plus que celui-là.

Ron l'avait questionné sur ce que Snape exigeait de lui et il avait détourné la vérité en lui disant qu'il était obligé de veiller au bien-être de l'homme. Il avait plus ou moins influencé le rouquin dans l'interprétation de l'explication pour que celui-ci pense qu'il s'occupait de sa personne, de ses vêtements ou tout autres biens personnels tout en se consacrant à des tâches plus domestiques.

« Il te prend pour sa bonne à tout faire en somme ! Tout en profitant de toi pour rendre sa vie plus agréable ! » lui avait lancé Ron.

« On peut voir ça comme ça ! » lui avait répondu Harry en regardant tout ce qui n'était pas les yeux de son ami.

« Et est-ce qu'il te demande de lui faire des massages ou des trucs comme ça ? Un massage des pieds de Snape ! Blerk ! Ou encore pire ! Lui couper les ongles des orteils ! Il te demande ça, Harry ? » Le jeune homme n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre que Ron finissait « Oh non, ne me réponds pas ! Ca va me couper l'appétit sinon ! »

Harry avait été secrètement ravi que son ami coupe court à cette conversation, répugnant à lui mentir.

Mais à présent, dans la classe de McGonagall, il réfléchissait à cet étrange accord. Et surtout, à son propre enthousiasme quant à l'accomplissement de cette inconvenante négociation.

'Je ne suis pas normal !' se dit-il, les yeux dans le vide, sans s'apercevoir que sa plume était posée depuis trente secondes sur son parchemin qui buvait petit à petit l'encre noire, se répandait ainsi progressivement en un large rond ébène. 'Ca ne fait que deux jours qu'on a mis en route ce marché et je lui ai déjà racheté dix nuits !' se lamenta Harry dans sa tête tandis qu'une rougeur diffuse se propageait à toute vitesse sur ses joues traîtresses. Heureusement, personne n'eut l'idée de se tourner vers lui et il resta ainsi, noyé dans sa honte. 'Oui, je ne suis vraiment pas normal ! Je ne suis pas censé y prendre du plaisir…'

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se nier qu'il en prenait. Il aimait sentir Snape contre lui, sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne et éprouver son désir. Il aimait le regarder lorsque ses yeux se fermaient dans de brefs instants d'abandon. Il aimait saisir de ses yeux tous ces moments volés qui lui révélaient plus qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir et il chérissait l'idée d'avoir autant de pouvoir sur un homme. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de relation avec quelqu'un… Le sentiment d'être indispensable à un être… d'être un peu aimé… Et il en était d'autant plus déconcerté que tout cela venait de l'homme qui n'avait pas caché sa haine pour lui depuis qu'il était arrivé au collège. Il aimait aussi entendre la voix perdre sa sécheresse habituelle et se parer d'inflexions jamais entendues par les autres, d'être l'unique personne à se repaître de son intonation douce, chaleureuse, voluptueuse voire débordante d'attentions. Cela le faisait toujours frissonner.

Avec Snape, il était quelqu'un. Il se sentait important ! Spécial ! Non pas comme le Garçon-qui-avait-survécu l'était, mais comme Harry James Potter ne l'avait jamais été… pour personne. A ce jour, il avait toujours été l'enfant élevé sous l'escalier d'une maison glacée et désormais, il se sentait révélé à la lumière comme un homme ayant dormi trop longtemps et cherchant l'amour de son prochain…

… Et c'était bel et bien l'amour de son professeur de potions qu'il voulait.

'Oh non !' se dit-il en réalisant la tournure qu'avait prise ses pensées. 'Je veux l'amour de Snape ! Je veux que Snape m'aime ! Je ne suis quand même pas amoureux de lui ?' Harry sentait la panique se diffuser dans son corps à une vitesse incroyable. 'Non ! Ca va trop vite !… Je ne suis décidément pas normal !'

Des bruits de chaise le ramenèrent bientôt à la réalité et il découvrit que ses camarades commençaient à ranger leurs affaires pour partir. Le cours était terminé et il n'avait rien suivi.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

'Je ne suis pas normal' pensait le professeur Severus Snape en se mordant férocement la lèvre inférieure. 'Pas normal ! Pas normal ! Pas normal !'

Il était assis derrière son bureau dans sa salle de classe qui venait de se vider de ses élèves. Accoudé sur la surface de bois, il avait la tête baissée, les mains crispées dans ses cheveux luisants et fermait les yeux avec une force trahissant son désespoir mêlé de honte ainsi que de rage dirigée contre lui-même et un de ses élèves.

Le cours avait été une catastrophe ! Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa carrière dans le corps professoral, il n'avait pas pu se concentrer sur sa leçon. Jamais auparavant il n'avait été distrait… à part lorsqu'il entrevoyait une manière de pouvoir humilier Potter.

Et voilà ! Tout en revenait à Potter ! Toujours tout pour Potter ! Et pourtant, le gamin n'avait rien d'exceptionnel ! Il n'était en aucune manière spécial ni important, essaya-t-il de se convaincre.

Ses deuxième année venaient de partir et tout avait été de travers.

Lorsque William Travis avait réussi à mettre le feu à sa potion, il avait bien entendu réagi promptement en se précipitant pour éteindre le feu. Il avait fusillé l'enfant de son regard perçant et meurtrier et avait émis un sifflement méprisant particulièrement réussi. Comme escompté, il avait vu le gosse frissonner de terreur et avait ensuite grogné pour le simple plaisir de le faire pleurer. Donc, au début, il n'y avait rien eu de plus normal ! Mais les choses s'étaient compliquées lorsqu'une camarade du garçon avait sorti un mouchoir de son sac pour le lui donner. En effet, la fillette avait un exemplaire du dernier Sorcière-Hebdo et, quand elle avait ouvert son cartable, Severus avait eu le temps d'apercevoir une magnifique paire d'yeux d'un vert émeraude créée pour damner toute âme vivante. Sa gorge s'était alors nouée et il avait ravalé son 'Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor' qu'il aurait certainement craché avec un venin impeccable, et s'était entendu dire à la place « Je donne cinquante points à Gryffondor ! »

Horrifié par ses propres mots, il n'avait rien pu ajouter et avait senti son estomac sombrer dans ses entrailles en se remémorant ce qu'il avait failli ajouter pour finir sa phrase avant de se rendre compte de son erreur assez tôt pour ne pas la prononcer

'Je donne cinquante points à Gryffondor parce que Potter fait partie de votre Maison !'

S'il avait dit cela, il ne s'en serait jamais remis !

« Pas normal ! Pas normal ! Pas normal ! Un malade ! Complètement cinglé ! » répéta Severus, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Vous m'avez appelé Severus ?… » dit Dumbledore en entrant dans la pièce.

Snape releva la tête d'un geste vif et vit que les prunelles bleues du directeur pétillaient avec humour.

« … Ou quelque chose ne va pas comme vous voulez ? » finit le vieil homme en tirant un de ses bonbons au citron d'une de ses poches sans fond.

« Non, tout va très bien, Monsieur le Directeur » mentit le maître des potions.

« Bien ! » répondit simplement le sorcier à la longue barbe blanche. « Je vais retourner dans mon bureau alors. Mais n'oubliez pas que ma porte est toujours ouverte ! Au revoir, Severus ! »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Dumbledore était parti.

Severus resta un instant bouche-bée et repartit bientôt dans ses lamentations.

« Pas normal ! Pas normal ! »

Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas du tout lui qu'il désignait.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Contrairement à son habitude, Draco n'avait écouté aucun cours de la journée. Son esprit n'arrivait tout simplement pas à faire abstraction des souvenirs qu'il avait vu défiler dans la pensine et qui étaient à l'opposé de ce à quoi il s'était attendu concernant les activités de son père.

Oh bien sûr, il n'avait pas été naïf au point de ne pas savoir qu'il avait battu d'autres personnes et parfois tué mais entre le savoir et le voir, il y avait toute une différence dont il ne s'était jamais soucié auparavant.

Ce qu'il avait vu était marqué dans sa tête, comme une brûlure douloureuse, un goût amer qui ne voulait plus le quitter. Et ce qui l'avait frappé le plus avait été les regards.

'Le miroir de l'âme !' murmura-t-il avec une souffrance qu'il ne voulait pas.

Les yeux sans pitié des mangemorts. La cruauté qui les faisait briller. Le remord qui ne s'y trouvait pas et pire, la soif de tuer, de blesser et de faire le plus de mal possible. Et son père n'avait pas dérogé aux autres. Ses yeux aciers avaient d'ailleurs été de ceux qui avaient reflétés le moins d'humanité.

'Il ne ressent rien !'

Draco savait cela depuis longtemps mais il n'avait jamais voulu l'accepter car s'il l'avait fait, il aurait fallu qu'il balaye le dernier espoir qui lui restait de se dire que son père l'aimait.

'Je ne veux pas être comme lui !' se dit le blond en se passant une main lasse devant les paupières. 'Je ne veux pas que mes yeux reflètent tout ça. Est-ce que le gris doit forcément être une couleur froide ?'

Non, se dit-il plus tard. Les yeux noirs de la petite Emily, eux, n'avaient reflété que chaleur avant que la tristesse ne les atteignent… puis la mort.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Il était 20h ! Le repas du soir venait de s'achever et les élèves s'éparpillaient ça et là au gré de leur désir dans les allées du château.

Mais Harry, lui, était déjà dans les cachots et se disputait avec Snape.

« … Si je vous rachète mes retenues, c'est justement pour pouvoir aller m'entraîner avant le match final ! Donc, je ne peux pas être tous les soirs avec vous sinon notre marché n'aurait pas lieu d'être ! » vociférait-il tandis que son maître des potions usait un beau tapis écossais en faisant les cents pas à un rythme rageur.

« Le match est encore dans un petit mois ! » contra-t-il en s'arrêtant brusquement devant son élève pour le fixer dans les yeux, avec une expression frustrée inscrite sur son visage. « Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ne pouvez pas manquer votre entraînement alors qu'il y aura d'autres séances plus importantes et surtout plus proches de la date butoir ! »

L'étudiant était outré et s'étouffa presque dans sa colère lorsqu'il répliqua d'une voix pourtant non-sonore « En fait, si vous ne voulez pas que je m'entraîne, c'est que vous ne voulez pas que Gryffondor gagne ! Vous profitez de moi et de mon corps pour votre petit plaisir mais vous n'honorez et n'honorerez pas les termes de notre contrat ! Vous… »

« Ce n'est pas ça, Potter ! » siffla-t-il d'un ton exaspéré, refusant de lui avouer que s'il le voulait avec lui cette nuit, c'était parce qu'il appréciait trop infiniment sa présence et qu'il avait envie de lui comme jamais. Il voulait aussi entendre son cœur battre sous ses mains et sentir sa chaleur s'infiltrer en lui. « Vous pouvez aller à votre séance d'entraînement ce soir ! Ainsi, vous verrez que je suis de bonne foi mais demain, vous me rejoindrez directement ! Est-ce bien clair ? »

« Oui ! » dit simplement le Survivant avant de s'en aller, le cœur inexplicablement gros.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Le lendemain soir, Snape attendait Harry dans ses quartiers avec une impatience fébrile. Ce soir, ils seraient ensemble. Cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur et il sourit… avant que celui-ci ne se fane pour laisser place à un rictus amer et méprisant.

'Pas normal ! Tu n'es pas normal, Severus ! Tu ne devrais pas désirer comme ça un étudiant ! Tu aurais déjà dû refuser son marché ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû le toucher et encore moins y prendre plaisir !'

Ses lèvres se pincèrent et il pâlit affreusement tandis qu'un haut-le-cœur le prenait. Ce soir, il devrait renvoyer Harry dans la tour Gryffondor et lui dire de ne plus jamais revenir chez lui. Ce soir, il devrait faire ce qu'il aurait déjà dû faire le premier soir. Ce soir, il devrait dire à Harry que c'était fini et il lui rendrait ses retenues !'

… Harry Potter…

Pourquoi ces deux petits mots l'avaient toujours tourmenté ?

Pourquoi est-ce que cette appellation désignant le fils de son ancien ennemi ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférent ?

Avec Potter, il y avait toujours eu plus. Et il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi.

Pourquoi réagissait-il toujours au quart de tour lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui ?

Pourquoi tenait-il tant à toujours le sauver lorsqu'il était en danger ?

Pourquoi voulait-il toujours que Potter le remarque ?

Pourquoi voulait-il toujours de ses yeux verts posés sur lui ?

Pourquoi voulait-il toujours le faire réagir et qu'il pense à lui plus qu'aux autres, quitte à l'humilier ou le faire souffrir ?

La haine était toujours un sentiment, n'est-ce pas ? Si Harry ressentait quelque chose pour lui, cela voulait dire que son cœur ne lui était pas resté insensible… C'était beaucoup plus que de l'indifférence… n'est-ce pas ?

Et pourquoi était-il tant obsédé par lui depuis toujours ?

Severus avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, d'autant plus que toute la journée, il avait eu à subir toutes les petites classes de Gryffondor qui s'étaient démenées pour mettre le feu à leur potion en vue de gagner des points.

« Les imbéciles ! » était en train de pester l'homme lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

Il savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait et c'est le cœur battant qu'il alla ouvrir.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Remus regardait le jeune homme blond qui était assis sur une chaise, le maintien très raide, tout comme la veille.

Rien ne s'était passé de plus et pourtant le lycanthrope l'aurait bien voulu mais il pensait qu'il fallait du temps. En soupirant légèrement, il lui tendit la pensine que, pour une fois, il ne prit pas.

« Qu'y a-t-il Draco ? »

Remus entendit le Serpentard soupirer bruyamment pour lui montrer qu'il n'aimait pas être appelé par son prénom par lui mais ne dit rien. Il y avait renoncé.

« Vous croyez que je vais faire ça tous les jours ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Ca vous excite de me montrer ce que mon père a fait dans le passé ? J'en ai rien à faire de ses souvenirs et j'en ai rien à faire aussi de vos sales petites méthodes qui visent une punition !… »

« Je ne pense pas que ces souvenirs ne vous… »

« Je m'en fiche de ce que peut bien penser un hybride tel que vous ! » lança le blond avec morgue et dégoût.

« Draco… »

« La ferme ! Vous pensez que ça m'amuse de voir tout ça ! Vous pensez quoi en me montrant ça ? Regarde ce qu'a fait ton père et plonges-toi dans la culpabilité parce que tu es un Malfoy ? Ou alors : Je vais lui filer une leçon de morale dont il se souviendra ! Votre psychologie à deux noises, vous pouvez vous la mettre où je pense ! Maintenant, je préfèrerais faire des lignes ou autre chose, ça serait peut-être plus utile ! »

« Draco, si je vous montre ces souvenirs, ce n'est pas pour vous donner la moindre leçon mais pour vous montrer ce que signifiait vraiment être mangemort. Vous aviez l'air d'idolâtrer tellement votre père que… »

A ces mots, Draco vit rouge. Oui, il avait admiré son père. Oui, il l'avait aimé sans avoir d'amour en retour et maintenant, et à cause du loup-garou, il savait qu'il attendait en vain parce que Lucius Malfoy n'aimait pas son fils.

Sa respiration se fit haletante tandis que la peine lui déchirait le cœur et il se vengea sur la seule personne qui était là et lui avait ouvert les yeux. Sur l'individu qui ne devait pas être considéré comme tel à cause de la morsure qu'il avait subi étant petit. Il n'était pas un sang-pur et il n'était pas vraiment humain. Lupin était un sorcier de seconde classe comme les appelait parfois son père.

Se raccrochant à la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore et qui étaient ses préjugés effrités et fissurés, il se laissa aller à sa douleur et à sa brusque révolte face à un monde dont il se sentait désormais exclu.

Il frappa Remus de toutes ses forces avant de le pousser violemment par terre puis s'enfuit en courant pour se diriger n'importe où où ses larmes ne pourraient être visibles par personne.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Pendant ce temps, deux autres âmes en déroute s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine dans les quartiers du maître des potions.

Severus avait voulu lui dire !

Il savait qu'il devait rompre !

Mais il n'avait pas pu !

_A suivre…_


	6. Besoin de toi

**INCONVENANTE NEGOCIATION**

**Auteur**** : Elehyn**

**Disclaimer : **Les oeuvres Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

**NdA : **Si vous ne voyez pas d'update régulière de moi en ce moment, sachez que c'est normal. Je suis surbookée parce que je suis exposante à un salon et donc j'ai des horaires de fou et que j'ai eu beaucoup de devoirs depuis fin février ainsi qu'un partiel à réviser. J'ai d'ailleurs deux partiels qui m'attendent pour fin mars et début avril donc je ne sais pas si je pourrais vraiment être « productive ». Mais, aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement j'update (et je me suis démenée pour ça, vous ne pouvez pas savoir) parce que c'est mon anniversaire. Je voulais absolument poster un chapitre pour le 18 mars ; ça me fait plaisir et j'espère que c'est réciproque. En tout cas, je vous fais de très gros poutouxes :D

**Onarluca : **Lol. Me doutais bien que tu aimerais le rapprochement entre Sev et Harry :D

**WendyMalfoy : **Je n'ai pas encore vu Shrek 2 mais j'espère pouvoir le voir bientôt parce que j'avais adoré le 1. Je m'étais trop marrée sur ce scénario complètement inattendu :D

**Nardy : **Je ne connais pas le Médoc mais si tu dis que les paysages sont les mêmes que dans les Landes, alors ça doit être magnifiques. Moi aussi je suis plus mer que forêt mais j'apprécie les deux.

**Alinemcb54 : **Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours :)

**Miya : **Je suis ravie que mon idée de parodie de slash SSHP te plaise… il faudra peut-être que j'y pense plus sérieusement ;)

**Kitty-luv-Snape : **A vrai dire, je ne savais pas non plus trop comment faire interagir Remus et Draco pour former une relation amoureuse entre eux alors que Draco déteste Lupin à la base mais les phrases à dire me viennent tout naturellement car c'est comme cela que je les vois et donc je suis mon 'instinct' en ce qui les concerne.

**Gegette88 :** Moi aussi j'aime quand Sev et Riry s'angoissent sur ce qu'ils ressentent et puis, ça fait évoluer l'histoire (surtout sentimentalement parlant… ensuite _comportementalement_… avec un zeste de citron. Lol)

**Aresse : **Je suis contente d'arriver à garder Draco comme il est dans les livres mais j'ai un peu peur aussi de dériver parce que ce n'est pas simple de ne pas le faire devenir plus sociable, dirais-je, parce que c'est ce que j'aimerais qu'il soit dans les livres et qu'il arrête de ne penser qu'à travers son père.

**Youpala : **C'est vrai que j'ai plein de fics et ça devient même difficile pour moi, même si je n'aime pas en avoir qu'une en cours et je te rassure, je sais me reposer ;)

**Lululle : **Je suis contente que tu ne sois pas dérangée par le couple Dray/Rem et je te remercie pour tes compliments. Gros bisous à toi et dès que je pourrai passer te parler, je viendrai ;)

**Crackos : **Moi aussi à la place de Dray, j'aurais réagit mais je ne sais pas trop comment en fait mais je pensais que la réaction qu'il a eue était appropriée.

**Lalouve : **Comment ça tu mords si tu n'as pas rapidement la suite ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sadisme ? Est-ce que j'en fais preuve moi ? Oui ! Et bien pour la peine, il y aura un cliffie à la fin de ce chap ! Lol. Je plaisante… enfin… en ce qui concerne le cliffie et bien euh… Lol ;)

**Leviathoune : **Ce que tu me dis ne me fais pas de peine, je te rassure. Je n'apprécie pas que tu traites les persos, bien sûr, parce que c'est moi qui les mets dans les situations comme celles-ci et puis parce que ce n'est qu'une fic donc ce n'est pas la peine de « s'emballer » mais je comprends ton point de vue. Compte tenu de ce que tu me dis, j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu aimes les histoires plus élaborées, qui vont plus lentement (d'où ta préférence pour le Dray/Rem dans celle-ci). Personnellement, je préfère aussi ce genre de fics et j'aime lorsqu'il y a des sentiments mais cette histoire est à tendance PWP donc tournée vers le sexe. J'aime bien lire ce genre d'histoire de temps en temps et c'est pour les personnes qui aiment aussi que je l'ai écrite. Maintenant, chacun peut la lire ou pas selon ses goûts ou avoir des préférences, c'est le droit de chacun aussi et ça ne me vexe pas du tout.

**Jenni944 : **Voui, pour donner des points à Gryffondor, Harry le perturbe beaucoup. J'aime bien jouer la dessus (un de mes côtés sadiques, je présume. Lol).

**Aylam1 : **Je dois dire que j'ai été étonnée de voir ta review et agréablement surprise. Je suis contente que tu aimes mes fics, surtout parce que c'est réciproque vis-à-vis des tiennes :) Et tant mieux si je t'ai donné envie d'écrire en Français :D Moi non plus, 'Inconvenante négociation' n'est pas ma fic préférée de moi mais j'aime en lire (en Anglais parce qu'on n'en trouve pas vraiment en Français) de temps en temps et du coup, je voulais en faire une… mais je ne pensais pas que cette mini-fic de trois chaps environ, originelle allait passer à une courte fic… mais bon. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir écrit un mot, ça m'a fait plaisir. Et moi aussi j'attends avec impatience la suite de tes fics ;)

**Orlina :** Je suis contente que tu apprécies mon humour. J'aimais bien imaginer que les petits Gryffondor faisaient exprès de rater (et enflammer) leurs potions pour gagner des points – choses impensables du côté de Severus ;)

**Procne Aesoris : **La première adresse de site, je la connaissais aussi mais la deuxième ne s'est pas affichée dans ta review. Frustration ! Surtout que tu me disais que c'était la meilleure pour moi. Je rage contre fanfic qui bouffe les url ! Pour le PWP, ma fic n'en est pas une mais elle est à tendance parce qu'elle est plus longue que prévue, du coup, j'ai rajouté du contexte mais à la base, ce n'était que du sexe et vu le thème et le titre, bah… ;)

**Merawen :** Harry a marchandé 10 nuits en deux jours d'où sa honte parce que c'est énorme et qu'il adore ça… mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement quand il s'agit de Severus. Lol :)

**Cybèle Adam :** Oui, c'est vrai que JKR ne nous laisse pas beaucoup d'espoir quant à un changement de psychologie du point de vue de Draco et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer quand même. On ne sait jamais… juste un peu plus de maturité et s'il arrêtait d'écouter son père et de commencer à voir pas lui-même…

**Galouz : **Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que tu devinais toujours tout. Lol. Non, en fait, tu as deviné quelque chose mais tu l'as donné dans le sens inverse de mon idée initiale donc de comment je vais écrire cette idée (si ce que je dis est confus, c'est normal. Lol). Sinon moi aussi j'adore le fait que Severus soit complètement troublé par Harry... J'aime le fait qu'il ait changé aussi intégralement de sentiments vis-à-vis de lui car avant ce marché, il n'était pas décontenancé par lui parce qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué en tant qu'hypothétique amant. J'adore écrire sur ce genre de situations :D

**Minerva :** Tu as raison, Draco n'est pas très poli avec Remus mais les habitudes ont la peau dure. Il a appris à haïr Remus pour ce qu'il est (sa condition de loup-garou et de sang-mêlé) mais en fait, il ne le connaît pas. Il n'avait pas de respect pour lui mais ça va changer avec le temps et d'autres choses... :)

**Vif d'or : **Tu as tout trouvé :D

**Mélantha-Mond :** Merci. En fait, je ne cherche pas à écrire des leçons de vie dans mes fics mais ça se met tout seul. Lol. En fait, c'est plutôt, en quelque sorte, ma vision du monde que je mets à la sauce HP. Bien que des fois, ça soit pur imaginatif.

**Oxaline :** Le rapprochement Rem/Dray sera dans le prochain chap normalement.

**Lumina : **Oui, j'aime bien opposer les deux couples si différents et pourtant semblables dans leur besoin d'amour.

**Orlidom : **J'espère que là ton PC est complètement réparé.

**Crystal d'avalon : **Je suis contente que tu aimes :)

**Noa Black : **Pourquoi me dis-tu que tu as loupé beaucoup de trucs ? Tu as eu des problèmes d'ordi toi aussi ?

**Djeiyanna Mae : **Je suis contente que tu te remettes aux slashs, aussi bien en tant que lectrice qu'auteur et je suis flattée que tu aimes les miennes. Bisous à toi et Max ;)

**Tatunette : **J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas parce que j'ai un gros doute sur la qualité de mon chapitre.

**Mélindra : **Quel auteur pourrait en avoir marre qu'on dise qu'on aime ses fics ? Lol. Et t'inquiète pas pour l'OS, j'ai vu ton message dans ta fic et ça m'a fait plaisir :D

**

* * *

INCONVENANTE NEGOCIATION**

**Chapitre 6 : Besoin de toi**

Des lèvres ardentes cherchaient les siennes et il les offrait à son amant avec une soumission bien-heureuse. Une langue taquine et chaude s'infiltrait dans sa bouche humide avec une expertise et une passion qui le laissaient pantelant.

Harry n'était plus qu'un tourbillon de feu dont la source était la flamme qui léchait ses reins incandescents. Il frissonnait dans les bras de son maître des potions qui le menait vers sa chambre en une danse lente, déstructurée et entrecoupée par de fréquents arrêts pendant lesquels des mains frénétiques caressaient les endroits sensibles, des lèvres avides meurtrissaient ses lèvres de baisers presque douloureux ou des dents taquines venaient éprouver la tendresse d'une peau parfumée.

Harry n'était plus que gémissement tandis que son corps désarticulé et demandeur basculait sur le couvre-lit. Il ne pouvait empêcher des râles rauques de sortir de sa gorge enflammée par le désir comme son professeur remplaçait de ses paumes fébriles, la douceur de l'étoffe de ses vêtements qu'il ne portait plus. Il se laissait dériver vers les contrées du plaisir où le menait la bouche de son enseignant. Une bouche qui, après avoir parcourut toutes les zones de son corps qui le faisaient frémir, avait enveloppé toute sa chaleur autour de son gland pour descendre lentement le long de son membre gonflé.

Jamais le jeune homme n'avait connu telle caresse ! A la seconde où les lèvres fines mais audacieuses étaient entrées en contact avec son érection, il avait compris pourquoi son professeur tenait tant à recevoir ce cadeau. C'était tellement bon que Harry dut se mordre une main pour s'empêcher de crier.

Lorsque Snape commença à lui prodiguer des caresses profondes, les yeux du Gryffondor se révulsèrent de plaisir et il rejeta sa tête en arrière. Il haletait tellement fort à présent qu'il dut écarter sa main de sa bouche pour pouvoir respirer avec plus d'aisance. Sa main ainsi libre agrippa un drap pour venir l'enserrer brutalement de son poing tandis que ses hanches prenaient vie et se mouvaient de haut en bas pour éprouver plus de sensations. Son maître des potions s'adapta à ce nouveau rythme et il suça son élève avec plus de ferveur.

Harry se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, inconscient d'écarter davantage les cuisses dans un mouvement lent qui ne fit qu'enflammer le sang de son amant. Celui-ci se mit alors à le punir de petits coups de langue sur la tête pourpre et luisante de sa virilité.

A cet instant-là, la respiration du jeune sorcier se bloqua dans sa gorge et son corps se tendit brusquement comme un arc, levant une dernière fois son bassin à la rencontre des lèvres adorées. Harry n'était déjà plus que bonheur tandis que la jouissance explosait dans ses reins.

Lorsque son corps en sueur retomba sur le matelas, il se laissa complètement aller dans les bras de l'homme qui le ramenait vers lui et souriait paresseusement. Et lorsqu'il sentit les muscles de Severus l'entourer complètement dans son étreinte, sa félicité s'accentua. Son professeur recommençait déjà à l'embrasser. Partout.

Le lendemain, il devrait peut-être trouver une excuse à donner à Ron si celui-ci découvrait son absence dans le dortoir mais il décida de rester dormir avec son enseignant. Il était tellement bien ainsi… et il pourrait embrasser et caresser le corps de Snape toute la nuit, tout comme le sorcier pourrait faire de même avec le sien.

C'est avec cette pensée en tête qu'il commença à défaire les boutons de la robe de son amant qui trônait toujours sur lui, en quête de chaleur et d'attention.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Severus se sentait damné. Le gamin était hors de vue pendant une seule nuit et il en était malade. Mais qu'était-il devenu ? Il avait vaguement l'impression d'être l'une des groupies en mal d'amour du jeune-homme-qui-avait-survécu. Il était comme obsédé par lui et pourtant, Potter n'était son partenaire que depuis quatre jours… et quatre nuits.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmura qu'il avait toujours été obsédé par lui, même si sa manière de le voir avait changé au fur et à mesure des années… ou des jours… quatre pour être plus exact.

Harry ne l'avait pas rejoint la veille à cause de son entraînement et il n'avait pas pu penser à autre chose qu'à son absence. Il avait essayé de corriger des copies de première année lorsqu'il avait rencontré le mot de 'bézoard', il n'avait donc pas pu s'empêcher de se remémorer leur tout premier cours. Ensuite, il avait voulu écrire un article pour Potions-Magazine qui l'avait conduit à repenser à toutes les presses qui s'intéressaient au Gryffondor. Puis, il s'était attelé à la préparation d'une potion avant de noter que le chaudron qu'il avait choisi n'était nul autre que celui que le Survivant avait récurer avec tant de peine une semaine auparavant lorsqu'il avait été consigné en retenue. Finalement, il avait été prendre une longue douche froide et en sortant de la cabine de verre, il s'était vu dans le miroir, les cheveux emmêlés d'avoir été trop triturés pendant le shampooing. Il avait vu des cheveux noirs en bataille… Harry était partout.

Partout dans sa tête et nulle part dans son champ de vision… nulle part dans sa vie si l'on ne tenait pas compte de sa profession ni du péché qu'il avait commis en acceptant le marché.

Et, aujourd'hui… ce soir, il l'avait rejoint. Il s'était promis de rompre pour faire cesser cette situation totalement absurde et illégale mais dès qu'il l'avait vu, il n'avait pas pu résister et s'était de nouveau retrouvé prisonnier de ses lèvres. A corps perdu mais de tous ses vœux. Il ne pouvait pas lutter, le combat était perdu d'avance ! Car ce jeune homme qu'il tenait actuellement dans ses bras, qu'il embrassait tendrement partout où ses lèvres pouvaient se rendre et dont il venait de goûter la saveur intime était celui qu'il voulait. Et bien que cette pensée lui faisait peur, il savait qu'il ne le désirait pas que charnellement.

Ses bras s'entourèrent plus fermement autour de lui, révélant bien plus ses sentiments que sa conscience ne voulait le faire. Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus le laisser partir.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Remus était toujours par terre et fixait la porte ouverte avec une totale confusion. Il posa une de ses mains sur sa joue meurtrie et secoua doucement la tête.

Il venait de se faire frapper par un élève.

Il n'en revenait pas !

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, partagé entre deux sentiments contradictoires. L'un lui disait qu'il devait couper court tout de suite à la révolte de son élève parce qu'il était professeur et que tout étudiant ne devait pas dépasser certaines limites, qu'il devait garder son autorité et un minimum de respect. Et l'autre lui susurrait que l'épisode de ce soir et la violence de Draco avaient été bénéfiques pour le Serpentard et que, pour une fois, il s'était laissé aller à permettre l'éclatement de ses vrais sentiments. Spontanément. S'il extériorisait son ressentiment au lieu de tout garder, il pourrait atteindre la première phase de sa guérison. Il savait que Draco avait été blessé depuis l'enfance par l'attitude de son père et son détachement de lui de toutes les manières possibles ne pourraient lui être que profitable. Il pourrait ainsi s'épanouir personnellement et non pas s'enfermer dans le rôle d'un méchant petit Serpentard, fils de Lucius Malfoy et héritier de la haine de tout sorcier n'étant pas sang pur ou de tout être n'étant pas totalement humain.

Remus se releva lentement et se demanda ce qu'allait faire Draco après avoir perdu certaines de ses grosses illusions, comment il allait réagit face aux changements de perception qu'il venait de subir et le professeur prit peur. Il s'engagea alors à toute vitesse dans les couloirs dans l'espoir de retrouver le jeune homme le plus rapidement possible pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas faire de bêtise. Il courut au hasard dans le château pendant approximativement vingt minutes, jurant sans cesse discrètement et pestant silencieusement pour la perte de la carte du maraudeur avant de découvrir enfin l'objet de sa quête, tapi dans un coin sombre et froid, recroquevillé sur lui-même et en train de pleurer.

Remus crut bon de rester encore un peu plus longtemps pour voir si Draco n'allait pas attenter à sa vie ou se faire du mal mais rien de tout cela ne se passa et il le regarda pleurer en silence et faire le deuil de ce qu'il avait espéré être et qui ne serait jamais. Draco avait besoin de solitude et d'introspection et Remus décida de ne pas envahir celles-ci par des mots ou sa seule présence. Il le veilla juste, sans se faire remarquer et le quitta des yeux lorsque le jeune homme eut retrouvé la partielle intimité de sa Maison.

Ce soir, il ne ferait rien de plus mais le lendemain il devrait avoir une petite conversation avec Draco Malfoy.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

La cloche sonna le début du cours et les septième année entrèrent d'un pas rapide mais forcé dans la classe de potions.

Tous s'installèrent à leurs places respectives et, pendant le cours, Snape ne sembla pas avoir changé. Il gardait son ton mordant, ses remarques acerbes et son attitude méprisante et sarcastique mais Harry savait que tout cela n'était qu'une façade et lorsque la fin du cours s'annonça, il ne fut pas étonné d'entendre son professeur aboyer :

« Potter, vous restez ! Je dois vous parler ! »

Lorsque la salle se fut vidée, la voix de son maître des potions se modifia tout en gardant ses inflexions péremptoires.

« Potter, ce soir vous me rejoindrez dans mes quartiers à vingt heures précises ! »

L'interpellé ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, se contentant de dévorer des yeux les lèvres fines qui lui avaient donné tant de plaisir la nuit dernière mais répondit ensuite d'une voix rêveuse.

« Je ne peux pas ce soir… J'ai une séance d'entraînement ! »

« Mais vous en avez déjà eu une avant-hier ! » protesta l'homme tandis que son élève détaillait toutes les nuances de rose qui coloraient sa bouche.

« Et théoriquement, je devais aussi en avoir une hier ! »

On aurait dit deux pétales d'une jeune rose à peine éclose mais prometteuse de magnificence.

« Je trouve que ça fait un peu trop d'entraînement ! Le Quidditch n'est pas si important que ça dans votre cursus scolaire ! »

… Fines mais légèrement arrondies, d'aspect velouté et il en connaissait oh si bien le toucher !…

« Vous savez très bien que les matchs sont importants, sinon il n'y aurait pas de coupe ni d'équipe, ni rien. Je dois aller à ma séance d'entraînement ! »

Harry avait terriblement envie des les embrasser ! Surtout lorsqu'il les voyait se mouvoir au rythme de ses mots.

« Ils ont une importance relative et vous savez très bien qu'une séance de plus ou de moins ne fera aucune différence ! »

« Je dois m'entraîner si je veux gagner ! »

« Foutaises ! Et bordel, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça sinon je ne réponds plus de rien ! »

Ces mots firent sursauter Harry qui leva ses yeux vers ceux de son enseignant et les découvrit brûlants d'un désir difficilement contenu.

« Je vous excite ? » demanda-t-il avec étonnement plus pour énoncer un fait que pour avoir une réponse.

« Vous le savez bien ! » grogna Severus de mauvais gré.

Oui, Harry le savait mais il aimait l'entendre et se savoir désiré, surtout qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué que Snape le voulait à ce point-là.

« Vous viendrez ce soir ? » dit l'homme d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu péremptoire mais qui s'était fait interrogateur.

« Attendez-moi ! » lui répondit Harry d'une voix basse en lui jetant un regard gourmand avant de se faufiler entre les tables pour sortir.

« Je vous attendrais ! » murmura l'enseignant en voyant son élève sortir. « Je ne ferai que ça… » conclut-il une fois que la porte fut refermée derrière le Gryffondor.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**NdA 2 : **J'espère que mon chapitre n'est pas trop nul. Je l'ai rédigé relativement rapidement pour pouvoir le poster aujourd'hui et je suis très fatiguée. Quand je suis comme ça, j'évite d'écrire parce que je sais que ça ne donne jamais rien de bon. Je relirai lorsque le salon où je suis exposante sera terminé et que je serai reposée. Je pourrais donc faire les modifs nécessaires, voire réécrire le chapitre. J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira.

**NdA3 : **Je remercie Mélindra, Galouz, Vif d'or et Onarluca pour leurs messages et surtout les fics ou OS qu'elles ont updatées ou écrite pour moi. Ca m'a fait très plaisir. Onarluca ne va pas poster maintenant parce qu'elle a des soucis d'ordinateur mais elle m'a dit qu'elle devait updater Eden pour mon anniversaire donc je la remercie aussi. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir lire les chapitres tout de suite mais dès que je pourrais, je le ferai avec grand plaisir :D Je vous adore et merci encore. Gros poutouxes ;)


	7. Lorsque les façades se fissurent…

**INCONVENANTE NEGOCIATION**

**Auteur**** : Elehyn**

**Disclaimer : **Les oeuvres Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

**Je dédie ce chapitre à la belle Crackos pour son anniversaire qui était le 25 mars. Désolée miss, je n'aurais pas pu l'écrire pour le jour J mais j'ai pensé très fort à toi :)**

**NdA : **Kikoo ! Tout d'abord, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont souhaité un joyeux anniversaire, c'était très gentil :D Ensuite, pour en venir à ma fic, j'ai fait un plan de l'histoire et un bref résumé de chaque chapitre restant et je peux donc d'ores et déjà vous dire qu'il y en aura 10 en tout et pour tout. Je pense pouvoir terminer d'écrire cette fiction complètement d'ici à fin avril. Cette histoire est donc prioritaire dans mes updates mais je n'oublie pas les autres dont les plus anciennes que je pense pouvoir toutes updater lors de mes prochaines vacances, c'est à dire à partir de la dernière semaine d'avril pour deux semaines.

**Lola Reeds : **Voui, le chapitre 6 était un peu plus court que les précédents mais je n'aurais pas eu le temps de le prolonger et puis, il contenait ce qu'il devait contenir. Lol. Pour le couple Draco/Remus, en fait, je ne pensais pas que j'allais apprécier autant leur relation (j'aime toujours les Snarry énormément plus que les autres pairings réunis mais j'aime bien écrire sur ces deux-là aussi même si je suis quand même moins à l'aise avec leurs réactions, etc… qu'avec Harry et Sev :)

**Aurélia : **Toi aussi Joyeux anniversaire, même si c'est un peu en retard. Ca t'a fait 20 ans, c'est bien ça ?

**Dawn456 : **Oui, les sentiments de Severus commencent à s'affirmer… ou plutôt, il commence à réaliser ce qu'il ressent pour Harry. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Harry n'est pas indifférent non plus ;)

**Procne Aesoris : **Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi concernant ffn et ses suppressions de caractères. Il ne faut pas abuser non plus sinon, on ne peut plus rien exprimer ou, comme tu dis, écrire. Moi aussi, j'ai dû changer pas mal de fois certaines choses à cause du site et c'est très énervant. Pour répondre à ta question, je ne connais Slash Boulevard que de nom, pourquoi ? Sinon, non, je ne pense pas que ffn va fermer. Il est bien trop connu et il y a sans cesse des updates. D'ailleurs, tu auras remarqué que, maintenant, c'est rare lorsqu'on ouvre la page du site, de ne pas voir apparaître une fenêtre de spam. Ils ont pas mal de sponsors donc ils ne peuvent pas faire n'importe quoi. Et je pense aussi que c'est à cause de leur succès qu'ils ont supprimé les fics de rating NC-17… c'est là qu'ils auraient pu avoir des problèmes avec certaines âmes puritaines qui auraient demandé sa fermeture. Perso, je ne suis pas d'accord quant à cette suppression. C'est bien de vouloir préserver les enfants parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas tout voir mais je pense qu'on peut voir bien pire sur Internet et que si les fics sont correctement gérées avec un Warning, comme le font la plupart des auteurs, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. Si quelqu'un veut vraiment lire des lemons, ils ne sont pas durs à trouver sur d'autres sites donc je trouve ridicule de les supprimer sur celui-ci. Je pense que les adultes n'ont pas à pâtir de la restriction pour enfants et réciproquement. Le warning est donc fait pour ça, après, chacun lit ce qu'il veut. Concernant Harry, je ne le vois plus qu'avec Sev maintenant. Lol. Et perso, j'espère que JKR ne le fera pas terminer avec Ginny (il fut un temps où je le voulais mais je ne connaissais pas les slashs et maintenant, j'exècre ce couple). Je préférerais qu'il n'y ait rien de dit quant à sa vie amoureuse (ça va d'ailleurs être dur de lire le tome 6 pour ça vu que l'auteur a dit qu'il sortirait avec une autre fille. Blerk !) comme ça, on peut s'imaginer ce qu'on veut. Je ne me dérangerais donc pas pour l'imaginer avec Severus :D Et sinon, je ne pense pas que JKR écrira sur un couple d'homo pour la même raison que toi. C'est quand même dommage ! Et pour finir, oui, j'ai msn mais je n'y vais pas souvent, principalement à cause du manque de temps car, comme tu l'auras vu dans cette RAR, je peux être très bavarde. Lol. Bisous ;)

**La rôdeuse : **Pour Draco et Remus, il va y avoir plus qu'une relation prof/élève mais je ne crois réellement pas que je vais écrire un lemon. Je ne sais pas trop pour le moment parce que j'ai une trame déjà faite pour chaque chapitre mais comme je dévie toujours un petit peu, au bout, ça peut donner quelque chose de différent. Ca se trouve, je ferais un sondage auprès de mes lecteurs pour savoir si vous en voulez un ou pas. Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas trop mais sois assurée qu'ils vont tout au moins s'embrasser et se caresser un peu.

**Crackos : **Bon anniversaire ! (même si c'est un peu en retard). J'espère que tu as vu ma dédicace en haut de ce chapitre :) Pour le proverbe, oui, c'était tout à fait ça je te rassure. Lol. Et pour les réactions de Remus, en fait, elles sont assez dures à écrire. Je veux rester dans la justesse et être fidèle à son caractère mais c'est difficile. Je le vois comme un homme blessé, qui se déprécie et se sous-estime. Quelqu'un de profondément bon et beau à l'intérieur, doux mais qui a quand même du caractère. Quelqu'un de juste aussi et de calme mais qui peut, comme tout le monde, laisser éclater sa colère d'où un passage dans ce chapitre. Sa réaction face à Draco a été 'mûrement' réfléchi par moi. Je me suis demandé ce qu'il ferait s'il se trouvait dans cette situation. La chance que j'ai, c'est que j'ai un caractère calme aussi donc je le comprends par certains côtés mais je sais aussi que je peux me mettre en colère et que j'ai du caractère et que quand ça éclate, ça surprend les personnes qui ne me connaissent pas plus que ça… En fait, je m'inspire un peu de mes propres réactions pour écrire les siennes parce qu'on en connaît pas assez sur lui pour réellement être sûr de ne pas se tromper. J'espère donc que je reste dans le vrai quant à se personnage. Et si tu te demandes pourquoi il n'a pas été consolé Draco lorsqu'il l'a vu pleurer, c'est parce que, personnellement, je déteste qu'on me voit en train de pleurer et que je pense que Draco est trop fier pour aimer cela également. Il aurait réagit encore plus violemment je crois, avant de fuir Lupin et ça, Remus l'avait compris.

**Aresse : **J'ai le même sentiment que toi pour Draco et, malheureusement, la même impression même si je garde quand même l'espoir. Pour répondre à ta question (et attation, tu vas avoir droit à l'histoire complète. Lol), en fait au début, je n'étais pas du tout 'prédestiné' à écrire des fanfictions parce que la première que j'ai lu, je l'ai détesté et ça m'avait rebuté pour toutes les autres fics. Je m'étais dit alors que je n'en lirai plus et j'ai tenu cette promesse pas mal de temps. Quand j'ai lu les quatre premiers livres des HP, après avoir vu le premier film, je suis tout de suite tombée amoureuse de ces ouvrages et donc, je suis allée sur Internet pour en connaître plus. Plus tard, je me suis inscrite sur un forum et c'est là que j'ai lu la fic que j'avais exécré. Elle ne parlait pas de romance mais était une pseudo-tome 5, complètement ratée à mon goût. C'est à peu près un an plus tard que j'ai commencé à en écrire une parce que j'adore écrire (c'est un besoin pour moi) et que j'avais du temps à tuer. C'était une fic hétéro et je me demande maintenant comment j'ai pu l'écrire mais bon, je ne connaissais pas les slashs. Puis, j'ai commencé à parler avec d'autres personnes sur ce forum qui lisaient des fics sur ffn, dont des slashs. C'est Arcadiane qui m'en a parlé et m'a recommandé une SSSB. Lorsque j'ai su qu'il existait des fics gay, je me suis précipitée sur le site (lol) et j'ai lu la fic en Anglais dont elle m'avait parlé. J'ai aimé et donc j'ai regardé tous les couples masculins possibles selon ceux que ffn avait répertorié. Le couple Harry/Sev m'a tout de suite sauté aux yeux et je suis allée dans la section française qui ne comportait que trois pages… donc je suis allée vite fait sur la section anglaise qui en contenait 70, à l'époque. J'ai dévoré plein de fics en Anglais et c'est aussi pourquoi j'ai commencé à écrire en Anglais et pas en Français (on m'avait posé la question au début parce qu'apparemment, ça surprenait pas mal de monde qu'une Française n'écrive pas en Français. Lol). Et c'est la lecture en Anglais qui m'a amené à l'écriture en Français. Il n'y avait pratiquement pas de slashs SSHP en Français quand je suis arrivée et je voulais donner aux autres ce que moi, j'avais reçu. J'avais pris tellement de plaisir à lire toutes ces fics que je me suis dit que les Francophones ne lisant pas Anglais et aimant les SSHP devaient être sacrément frustrés. Je me suis mise à leur place et me suis dit que je n'aimerais pas ne pas pouvoir en lire à cause de la barrière de la langue alors je me suis mise à écrire en Français, d'autant plus que j'avais énormément d'idées. J'ai toujours plein de projets mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tous les écrire un jour. Et mon couple préféré est et reste Sev/Harry donc je lui suis fidèle. Voilà ! Désolée pour la longueur de la RAR… Quand je commence on ne m'arrête plus. Lol ;)

**Minerve : **Ne te fais pas de soucis pour Draco. Il passe par une phase difficile mais il n'est pas tout seul, contrairement à ce qu'il pense ;)

**Angélinadelacour : **Moi aussi j'aimerais être capable d'updater plus souvent, surtout quand je vois certaines fics qui n'ont pas eu d'update depuis longtemps mais je ne peux vraiment pas. La plupart de mon temps passe dans mes études, pas du point de vu des cours en eux-mêmes mais plutôt par les devoirs qu'ils donnent à côté. J'ai aussi moins de vacances que les autres parce qu'on a un mois de stage à faire qui tronque l'année. Je crois que mon ralentissement au niveau de l'écriture me frustre autant que vous… Et sinon, ça me fait 26 ans et toi ?

**Cybèle Adam : **Merci pour la carte. Je n'ai pas pu la voir parce que la GDS a encore des problèmes et on ne peut donc plus aller sur le forum mais j'apprécie ton intention et dès que la connexion sera rétablie, j'irais la voir. Sinon, PWP veut dire « Plot ? What's Plot ? » ou d'autres disent « Plot ? What Plot ? » ce qui revient, en gros, à la même chose.

**Orlina : **Voui, mon chap précédent était un peu plus court que les autres mais je n'aurais pas eu le temps de faire plus long, surtout que j'étais vraiment exténuée. Merci pour ton soutien et moi aussi je te souhaite bon courage pour tes examens ;)

**Alinemcb54 :** Lol. Très bon jeu de mots ;)

**Lululle :** Tu m'as arraché le cœur avec ton message. A moi aussi tu me manques. Pour l'instant, j'ai eu trop à faire pour passer mais si tu es là ce week end, je pourrais venir (que brièvement, je te préviens) parce que j'ai un partiel mercredi et que j'ai un site à concevoir pour le 16 avril ainsi que son cahier des charges à améliorer. J'ai aussi un autre cahier des charges de 150 pages à faire pour mai. Je crois que je vais mourir. Non, je plaisante. Je te dis tout ça pour que tu comprennes bien que ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je ne viens pas mais parce que j'ai réellement trop de travail (mais ça ne m'empêche pas quand même de passer ou d'écrire un peu sinon, autant faire une dépression tout de suite. Lol). T'embrasse bien fort ma Lululle ;)

**Jenni944 :** Merci ;)

**Vif d'or :** J'ai été surprise par ta review pour What men want et tu ne peux pas savoir comme elle m'a fait plaisir :D Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes attentions ;)

**Demoiselle Altanien :** Je suis contente que ma fic t'ait plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour les autres chapitres :)

**Lalouve :** Oui, mon anniversaire tombe le 18 mars. J'ai été étonné que ce soit également le jour d'anniversaire de ton fils. Il doit donc être charmant… Euh non, je ne m'envoie pas indirectement des fleurs. Lol. En tout cas, bon anniversaire pour lui alors :) Et tu sais que ta review m'a frustré : parce que ffn en a bouffé la moitié, du coup, je n'ai pas su ce que tu voulais me dire. Il y a des fois où je déteste ce site ! ;)

**Jwulee :** Merci à toi aussi ;)

**Oxaline :** Les poissons sont les meilleurs ! Lol. Tu es née quand ? Bon anniversaire à toi aussi (un peu en retard également, cependant).

**Galouz :** Voui, tu as deviné quelque chose mais à l'envers et théoriquement, je devais l'écrire dans ce chapitre mais je n'ai pas pu parce qu'il ne pouvait plus s'intégrer vu la fin de ce chapitre donc ça sera pour le prochain. Je ne sais pas si tu verras de quoi il s'agit mais sinon, je te le dirais au chapitre d'après :) Merci encore pour ton chapitre qui m'a fait on ne peut plus plaisir :D Et en ce qui concerne Draco, ce chapitre est un tournant pour lui. Pour l'instant, il est toujours dans sa révolte et sa peine mais ça va être différent dans le chapitre suivant, même si sa peine et sa désillusion ne vont pas s'envoler comme ça.

**Deirdre Acaena :** Merci et ne sous-estime pas tes reviewx ; ça fait plaisir d'avoir un petit message. Ca fait aussi plaisir de savoir que des personnes lisent, c'est quand même en grande partie pour cela que les auteurs écrivent et postent sur ce site ;)

**Crystal d'avalon :** Merci de me rassurer quant à la qualité de mon chapitre. Je doutais d'autant plus que quand je suis vraiment fatiguée, je peux réellement écrire ou dire n'importe quoi. En plus, dans ces moments-là, je suis encore plus cinglée que d'habitude… :)

**Onarluca :** Caro, tu sais, je crois que Candy ne t'a pas rendu visite depuis trop longtemps… surtout qu'elle attend ton chapitre d'Eden avec impatience. Je vais lui dire d'aller te voir et d'être très… câline avec toi. Lol ;)

**Sarah Levana :** Merci pour tes gentilles paroles ;)

**Quiproquo :** Tu sais que j'adore ton pseudo ! Ca m'évoque toujours la mini-fic que je veux écrire depuis des mois et des mois concernant un malentendu entre Severus et Harry mais qui serait différente du quiproquo de 'Dangereuse méprise'… J'aimerais écrire sur un malentendu de paroles. Un conversation que Harry et Sev auraient comprise différemment et qui terminerait chaudement. Lol. Bon, sinon, pour en venir à ta RAR, si, c'était bien le Salon du Livre de Paris où j'étais exposante. Je ne citerai pas le stand parce que le responsable était un pauvre cmais j'y étais bien pour toute la durée du salon parce que c'est en rapport avec mes études. C'était le deuxième que je faisais et j'y serais probablement l'année prochaine. En fait, ça se peut qu'on se soit croisé ou même parlé sans le savoir. J'ai parlé avec beaucoup de monde, je conseillais les gens et j'ai tenu une caisse quelques heures pratiquement tous les jours. De plus, je me suis aussi baladée dans les allées lorsque j'étais en pause. Je sais qu'il y en avait plein mais tu as été sur quels stands, principalement, pour que je te dise s'il y a eu une chance pour qu'on se soit rencontrées ?

**Cindy : **Merci :)

**Mélindra : **T'inquiète pas pour le mail, c'est pareil pour moi généralement. D'ailleurs, je pense que tu le sais aussi… ;) En ce qui concerne le cadeau de Severus envers Harry (la fellation qui lui a donné), c'est comme un message en fait. Ce n'était pas tout à fait désintéressé (Serpentard oblige !). Il l'a sucé parce qu'il voulait excité Harry et lui donner du plaisir mais aussi pour lui montrer pourquoi il veut cette caresse aussi. Severus a vu les quelques amants qu'il a eu avant Harry se tordre de plaisir lorsqu'il pratiquait la fellation et il a toujours voulu connaître ce plaisir là donc il le donne à Harry, un peu pour le recevoir aussi.

**Bibulle : **Merci ;)

**Gegette88 : **Tu as raison : Severus a sucé Harry pour lui donner du plaisir mais c'était aussi une attention quelque peu intéressée. Aussi, oui, Harry va mettre peu de temps pour regagner ses retenues. A la fin de ce chapitre, il en est à 30 nuits sur 31. Je les compte scrupuleusement. Lol. Pour Draco, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait apprécié que Remus le voit pleurer donc j'ai préféré le laisser en retrait. Il le consolera lorsqu'ils deviendront plus intimes :) Et, oui, c'était bien le salon du livre de Paris où j'étais exposante. C'est vrai que c'est dommage qu'on ne l'ait pas su. Mais pour info, théoriquement, je devrais le refaire l'année prochaine…

**Petite grenouille : **Ne déprécie pas ta review. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne fait pas 50 lignes qu'elle ne fait pas plaisir ;) Je suis contente de savoir que ma fic te plait :)

**Niea-chan : **Aller, je ne suis pas sadique au point de ne pas le révéler maintenant : vi, Severus aura bien sa fellation. Lol ;)

**Agatha Brume : **Je ne suis pas une fan de Draco moi non plus mais j'aime l'idée qu'il puisse changer. En fait, je l'aime bien quand même parce que je le vois comme une victime parmi tant d'autres. Etant bébé, il devait être un nourrisson avide d'amour qu'il n'a jamais reçu. Enfant, il a dû recevoir des remontrances à la place de geste d'affection et a dû se conformer aux idées stupides de ses parents. Pour l'instant, il est une tête à claque parce qu'il ne donne que ce qu'il a reçu mais s'il recevait un peu d'amour, il pourrait être quelqu'un de bien, je pense. Et c'est ainsi que je veux le faire évoluer dans ma fic… j'espère aussi que c'est ainsi qu'il évoluera dans la série des HP. Je n'aimerais pas le voir mangemort.

* * *

**INCONVENANTE NEGOCIATION**

**Chapitre 7 : Lorsque les façades se fissurent…**

Draco se réveilla avec une migraine affreuse et songea un instant à rater les cours. Il se ravisa cependant en se disant que cela ne lui apporterait rien d'autre que de ressasser toute la journée des pensées moroses, réfléchir à tout ce que son père n'avait jamais su lui donner et à ce qu'il voulait devenir ou plutôt ne pas devenir.

Il se passa une main nerveuse devant les yeux en se souvenant qu'il était parti précipitamment du bureau d'un professeur pendant une retenue après l'avoir frappé. Draco soupira et laissa son regard errer dans le vide. Une poigne de fer l'avait saisi au niveau de l'estomac qu'il sentait s'alourdir de seconde en seconde. Lupin était peut-être un hybride et un sorcier de sang impur mais il était tout de même un de ses enseignants. De plus, il lui restait toujours trois soirs de retenue à honorer avec lui.

« J'irais pas ! » murmura le blond pour lui-même entre les quatre murs de son dortoir désert. « De toute façon, vu sa manière de me donner une retenue et ma réaction d'hier, je pense qu'il a compris… Oui, j'irais pas ! »

Avec lassitude, le Serpentard se leva et entreprit de rassembler des vêtements propres pour pouvoir aller prendre sa douche. Il irait dans tous ses cours de la journée mais ne ferait rien de plus.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se fusillaient du regard tout en suivant le cours donné par Hagrid sur les Jarveys (1). Quelques insultes fusaient parfois mais elles se perdaient bien souvent au milieu du flot de paroles incessantes de ces animaux. Cette cacophonie ininterrompue était assourdissante et énervante à la longue, mais elle avait au moins le mérite de camoufler les mésententes entre les deux Maisons et ainsi éviter les querelles, voire les batailles.

Harry observait Draco avec discrétion et exerçait un scrupuleux contrôle sur les muscles de son visage pour ne pas trahir la moindre de ses pensées. Le Serpentard avait l'air fatigué et, comme angoissé. Jamais le Gryffondor ne l'avait vu ainsi. Il avait des gestes vifs mais lasses et empreints d'une nervosité qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Le brun se demandait bien ce qu'il se passait et commençait à s'interroger sur les bouleversements récents dans la vie du jeune homme qui avait pu le conduire à cet état d'extrême agitation.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait écopé de retenues avec Remus pour une semaine mais il ne pensait pas que ce soit cette raison qui soit en cause. Tout ce que le Survivant espérait, c'était qu'aucun mangemort encore en liberté ou aucun partisan d'un hypothétique nouveau Seigneur Noir n'ait définitivement réussi à faire basculer son ennemi dans le côté sombre.

Il devrait peut-être avoir un entretien avec Remus pour lui parler de ses conclusions funestes et lui demander ce que, lui, en pensait…

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Après sa journée de cours, Harry était allé voir Remus pour avoir la discussion souhaitée le matin-même et l'entretien lui avait révélé bien des choses.

Bien entendu, son professeur ne lui avait pas tout dit à propos des réactions de sa Némésis mais il lui avait parlé de la pensine et des souvenirs qu'elle contenait. Harry avait alors compris pourquoi Draco semblait différent. Il espérait d'ailleurs que ce changement allait être profond et qu'il pourrait voir la vie d'une autre façon.

« Qu'il se détache de la vision des gens et du monde qu'a son père est une bonne chose ! » avait-il dit à Remus quand celui-ci lui avait confié son doute et son désarroi quant à la nécessité de ces séances de visionnage de souvenirs douloureux. « C'est certain qu'il a dû souffrir en voyant ces meurtres et le vrai Lucius Malfoy mais il fallait qu'il se rende réellement compte de comment est son père ! Il le vénérait tellement ! Quand il parlait, c'était 'Mon père ceci', 'Mon père cela' !… Je pense qu'avec du recul, ton idée portera ses fruits… Tout au moins, un minimum… De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire que maintenant… »

Les deux hommes avaient discuté encore pendant presque deux heures de choses et d'autres puis s'étaient rendus ensemble dans la Grande Salle pour enfin se séparer et se diriger à leur table respective.

Lorsqu'il les avait vu arriver, Draco avait fusillé son professeur et son ennemi du regard mais ceux-ci ne l'avaient pas vu. Le blond bouillait de rage intérieurement. Ils avaient l'air si proches ces deux-là que si l'hybride avait osé lui dire quoi que ce soit, il se vengerait. Et il le saurait dans quelques heures, se dit-il en se décidant finalement à se rendre dans son bureau, pour sa retenue. Au moins, il pourrait savoir ce qu'il en était.

Harry s'assit sur une place libre du banc des Gryffondor et découvrit que Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas encore descendus. Non conscient de deux prunelles grises l'assassinant, il tourna rapidement ses yeux vers la table des professeurs et distingua une paire d'iris noirs et mécontents. Il sursauta.

Pourquoi Snape le regardait-il ainsi ? Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal ou de contraire au règlement depuis qu'il était sorti de ses appartements au petit matin !

Harry était en train de repasser sa journée dans sa tête mais il ne put aller bien loin comme ses deux meilleurs amis s'installaient avec bruit auprès de lui. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de les accompagner dans leur discussion passionnée.

Lorsque se fut la fin du repas, ils se levèrent de concert et se dirigèrent vers la tour Gryffondor où une quantité substantielle de devoirs les attendait. Et ce n'est qu'à plus de 23 heures que Harry se rendit compte qu'il était très en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Severus. En levant ses yeux, il découvrit qu'il était désormais seul dans la salle commune, n'ayant pas remarqué que ses amis étaient déjà partis se coucher.

« Oh Merlin ! » marmonna-t-il en refermant son livre après avoir roulé son parchemin noirci de son écriture, puis rassembler ses autres affaires pour les ranger dans son sac.

Sa dissertation en potion lui avait pris tellement de temps qu'il avait dû se dépêcher d'apprendre les nouveaux sorts demandés pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et il avait été tellement absorbé en cette matière qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il s'était passé autour de lui depuis deux bonnes heures.

Snape allait le tuer !

« Surtout qu'il n'avait pas un regard des plus avenants tout à l'heure ! » se murmura-t-il en emportant son sac avec lui dans le dortoir masculin des septième année.

Il pénétra sans bruit à l'intérieur, distinguant de discrets ronflements et alla poser son sac près de son lit. Il alla ensuite sortir sa cape d'invisibilité de sa malle et s'empressa de sortir de sa Maison.

'Il va me tuer ! Il va me tuer !' se répétait-il dans sa tête en espérant que, comme il lui avait dit hier, Snape l'ait attendu.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Après le dîner, Severus était allé se réfugier dans ses cachots et, plus particulièrement, dans son bureau. Là-bas, il avait terminé de concocter avec amertume la potion tue-loup pour Lupin qu'il lui apporterait ce soir.

En voyant arrivé le lycanthrope dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Harry, il avait ressenti un tel élan de jalousie qu'il avait failli en étouffer. Ils avaient l'air de tellement s'entendre tous les deux qu'il avait crispé les poings à se rentrer les ongles dans la chair de ses paumes. Un court instant, Harry avait éclaté de rire à une répartie du loup-garou et ses dents lui avaient fait horriblement mal à force de les serrer. Il aurait voulu que ce soit lui qui ait fait rire le Survivant !… Harry ne l'avait même pas regardé ! Tout ce qu'il avait vu en longeant la salle avait été les deux yeux d'ambre et il n'avait fait que parler avec lui, sans prêter attention à un homme habillé de noir qui le satisfaisait toutes les nuits depuis presque une semaine !

Toute cette scène lui avait donné envie de vomir ! Il avait eu une brusque envie de se lever, se précipiter sur son élève et l'enlever au beau milieu de tous pour leur montrer à qui il appartenait et dans l'intimité, il aurait prouvé au jeune homme qu'il était irrémédiablement sien. Cependant, il s'était contenu et était resté sur sa chaise sans bouger mais prêt à exploser. Lupin n'avait pas intérêt à lui adresser la parole ou même un regard !

Le maître des potions avait donc été soulagé en les voyant se séparer pour rejoindre leurs places aux différentes tables, mais avait suivi du regard le petit infidèle qui avait croisé le sien une minute après s'être assis. Il avait alors mis toute la fureur qu'il ressentait dans ses yeux et avait vu le visage de son cher amant se décomposer peu à peu. Cette réaction n'avait fait qu'enrager l'enseignant un peu plus car elle ne faisait qu'attester de la culpabilité du garçon. Son cœur s'était broyé dans sa poitrine. S'il venait ce soir, ce qu'il ne pensait pas, Severus allait lui rappeler qu'il ne partageait rien !

Vers 21 heures, il avait apporté au lycanthrope détesté sa potion d'où il aurait aimé versé un poison à diffusion lente mais s'était abstenu par égard pour Dumbledore. Il était ressorti du bureau de Lupin aussi vite qu'il était entré en ayant pris soin de lui envoyer quelques subtiles insultes au préalable. Depuis, il attendait Harry en se demandant à chaque seconde si le jeune homme allait venir.

Il passait d'un état d'abattement à une montée d'angoisse qui l'amenait à la révolte jusqu'à le rendre tellement déterminé à se venger qu'il élaborait des plans de vengeance plus sadiques les uns que les autres. Harry n'allait pas s'en sortir comme cela ; en son temps, il n'avait pas été envoyé à Serpentard pour rien !

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Draco était arrivé avec plus d'une heure de retard à sa retenue. Remus avait été partagé entre l'envie d'aller le chercher et le choix de rester dans son bureau au cas où le jeune homme passerait. S'il trouvait la pièce vide, Remus se doutait bien que son élève allait en profiter pour repartir précipitamment et lui reprocher son absence lorsqu'il lui demanderait des comptes. Il avait donc attendu et avait pensé que c'était lui lorsque des coups sur sa porte avaient retenti.

Mais il s'était s'agit de Severus Snape qui lui apportait un gobelet de potion fumante. L'homme n'était resté que cinq secondes mais cela avait été suffisant pour rendre Remus encore plus misérable à ses yeux. En effet, Lupin était déjà mis à mal par ses propres doutes concernant sa manière radicale d'aider Draco. Harry l'avait quelque peu rassuré lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des scrupules, surtout depuis qu'il avait vu le Serpentard pleurer.

Il en avait été là dans ses réflexions lorsque d'autres cognements avait résonné dans la pièce.

« Entrez ! » avait-il dit et la porte s'était ouverte sur l'élève à la courte chevelure blonde qu'il attendait.

A partir de cet instant-là, les deux hommes n'avaient fait que se disputer, se lançant leurs quatre vérités – relativement modérées pour Remus mais plus virulentes du côté de Draco… Jusqu'à ce que l'étudiant aille trop loin.

« … Vous n'êtes qu'un vulgaire hybride et un sorcier même pas digne de figurer dans la communauté sorcière ! Il n'y a rien d'humain en vous et tout ce que vous faîtes, c'est vous coller à Dumbledore pour gagner un peu d'argent alors que les élèves ne veulent pas de vous ! Vous ne méritez même pas un regard d'un Malfoy et vous ne méritez pas d'enseigner à Poudlard ! J'ai hâte que vous soyez renvoyé, comme la dernière fois ! »

« La dernière fois, c'est moi qui suis parti Drac- » avait commencé Remus calmement avant de se faire couper la parole par le collégien qui n'aspirait qu'à le blesser, comme lui l'avait meurtri la veille en lui confirmant que son père ne l'aimerait jamais.

« Et ne revenez plus ! Personne ne veut d'une chose aussi abjecte que vous ! Même vos amis préfèrent mourir plutôt que de rester auprès de vous ! D'ailleurs, vous ne savez même pas les garder ! Vous n'avez pas levé le petit doigt, m'a-t-on dit, lorsque Black a eu la bonne idée de crever ! Enfin un qui a su où était sa place ! »

A ces mots, la main de Remus était partie plus vite que sa pensée ou ses restrictions, et sa paume avait claqué très fortement sur la joue blanche du Serpentard. Il avait été tellement en colère qu'il avait agrippé le blond par le col de sa chemise avant de le traîner jusqu'au seuil de sa porte et de le jeter dans le couloir.

« Ne revenez plus jamais ! Vous aviez raison, ça ne sert à rien de vouloir changer les choses pour vous ! Ca ne servait à rien de vous montrer la vérité en face et d'essayer de vous faire réagir en adulte ! Gardez vos petites opinions – ou plutôt les opinions de votre père, comme ça vous serez content ! » avait-il conclu en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Draco en avait été tellement déconcerté qu'il été resté à sa porte pendant encore une demi-heure. Il était ensuite rentré dans la Maison Serpentard les yeux dans le vague et le cœur battant comme il ne l'avait jamais eu auparavant. Un voile venait de se déchirer et il lui avait semblé voir clair pour la première fois de sa vie.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

'Il va m'empoisonner ! Me donner à manger à Touffu ! M'ôter les tripes pour les mettre à conserver dans ses bocaux ! M'attacher et me confier aux _bons _soins de Rusard… !'

Harry dégringolait les escaliers menant aux cachots plus qu'il ne les descendait. Il courait dans les couloirs en se souciant peu du bruit qu'il pouvait produire tant il voulait aller vite. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'à cause de sa course effrénée, sa cape d'invisibilité ne couvrait plus ses pieds et mollets que n'importe qui aurait pu voir courir sans le reste de son corps.

Il était complètement essoufflé lorsqu'il atteint enfin la porte des quartiers de son maître des potions et il s'accorda trente secondes pour reprendre une respiration à peu près normale. Lorsqu'elle fut moins sifflante, il frappa à la porte avec brusquerie et attendit avec anxiété que son enseignant lui ouvre.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Il était 23 h 24 lorsque Severus entendit des coups secs sur sa porte.

Enflammé de désir et de colère, il courut vers le panneau de bois qu'il ouvrit d'un geste vif et rencontra deux prunelles émeraudes qui reflétaient de l'incertitude, de la crainte et du regret mêlé d'envie.

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Harry se jetait déjà à son cou en refermant la porte violemment derrière lui.

« Je suis désolé, Professeur ! » s'exclama aussitôt le Gryffondor. « J'étais en train de faire mes devoirs et je n'ai pas vu le temps s'écouler. Je sais que nous en avons moins à passer ensemble du coup, surtout que je ne pourrais pas encore une fois être toute la nuit avec vous mais… la bonne nouvelle, c'est que je me suis appliqué pour mon devoir de potions… »

Harry avait ajouté cette dernière phrase d'un air un peu gauche, doutant de la réaction de son amant mis fut heureux de constater que son regard ébène perdait un peu de sa dureté. Severus lui passa même les bras autour de la taille.

« Nous n'avons que cinq heures à disposition » poursuivit-il en pressant son torse contre celui de son enseignant tout en enfouissant ses doigts fébriles dans les longues mèches noires. « Alors ne perdons pas une seconde ! »

Harry chercha les lèvres de Snape et les trouva, chaudes, humides et consentantes. Une bouche s'ouvrit sur la pression de l'autre et leurs souffles se mêlèrent, suivant le même chemin que leurs langues passionnément amoureuses.

Leurs corps se pressaient plus fortement l'un contre l'autre tandis que leurs mains étaient parties en quête de la douceur de leur peau. Leurs vêtements tombaient les uns après les autres et ils continuaient à s'embrasser avec toujours plus de ferveur, comme pour se prouver qu'ils ne formaient déjà plus qu'un être.

Severus poussa délicatement mais fermement son étudiant contre le mur le plus proche et entreprit de dévorer la moindre parcelle de peau sucrée que ses doigts révélaient.

« Tu es à moi ! » grogna le maître des potions en honorant un téton qu'il aspira savamment entre ses lèvres encore et encore jusqu'à le faire durcir tellement fort qu'il en était douloureux. « A moi ! »

Harry fut incapable de se formaliser de cette marque de possession tandis que cette bouche brûlante s'attaquait à son nombril avant de descendre plus bas et de s'approprier l'érection dans laquelle battait un sang furieux.

Severus était tombé à genoux devant lui et avait enroulé une de ses mains autour de la base de sa verge pour la maintenir correctement tandis que sa bouche gobait avec onctuosité le gland turgescent. Sa langue le lécha avec frénésie, éprouvant sa douceur mais aussi son amertume. Sa gorge s'assouplit en préparation de caresses plus profondes et il amorça un mouvement de va-et-vients qui laissait le membre gonflé luisant de sa propre salive.

Harry était tellement excité qu'il gémissait sans discontinuité et, bientôt, ses genoux ne purent le porter plus longtemps et il s'affaissa le long du mur. Severus le suivit dans son mouvement mais ne s'arrêta de sucer son érection qu'un bref moment, le temps de s'adapter à cette nouvelle position qui lui permettait bien plus que précédemment. Il en profita donc et introduisit ses doigts préalablement huilés dans la chaleur de son intimité. A peine furent-ils entrés qu'il les retira promptement avant de les glisser à nouveau dans son antre mouillé.

Harry se tendit sous l'effet du plaisir et ouvrit ses yeux noyés de désir pour apercevoir la langue de son professeur laper son gland violacé avec délectation tandis que sa main gauche maintenait sa verge tout en caressant ses testicules comme elle pouvait. Il allait mourir de plaisir ! Surtout lorsque son autre main, de ses doigts magiques, traçait le pourtour sensible de son anus avant de pénétrer tantôt légèrement à l'intérieur avant de s'enfuir, tantôt en se glissant en lui avec assurance et talent.

« Oh oui ! » gémit encore l'étudiant, ivre de désir, comme une des caresses plus profondes venaient de frôler sa prostate. Un frisson électrique parcourut sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses reins et sa virilité douloureuse se gonfla un peu plus.

La langue de Severus recueillit une perle nacrée sur le haut de son gland qu'il continuait de clamer sien et accéléra les mouvements de ses doigts autour de l'anneau de chair qu'il ne se décidait plus à franchir et qui rendait fou son jeune amant.

« Viens ! » murmurait Harry dans des sanglots étouffés. « S'il te plaît, encore ! »

Snape eut pitié du jeune homme et permit à trois de ses doigts de s'envelopper dans ce fourreau accueillant. Pendant ce temps, il engloutit à nouveau sa verge vibrante de ses lèvres en souriant de la réaction du Gryffondor qui haletait des paroles incoercibles tout en ondulant ses hanches avec plus de vigueur et de promesses.

Severus le remercia de cette attention des plus excitantes en le pénétrant plus violemment et en frappant sa prostate de la pulpe de ses doigts à chaque occasion.

Harry écarta davantage ses cuisses d'un mouvement brusque lorsqu'il fut au bord de l'extase et se sentit partir dans sa jouissance tandis que son amant léchait et avalait le fruit velouté de sa quête. Une fois rassasié, il recueillit Harry dans ses bras et le porta, tout contre son cœur, en direction de sa chambre où il pourrait l'idolâtrer de ses yeux et de ses lèvres.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**NdA 2 :** (1) Les Jarveys sont cités dans le petit livre « Les animaux fantastiques » de Newt Scamander. Pour info pour ceux qui, peut-être, n'ont pas le livre de J. K. Rowling, elle dit que les Jarveys ressemblent à des furets de grande taille, doués de parole mais pas assez intelligents pour énoncer d'autres choses que des brèves phrases, souvent grossières, en un flot presque ininterrompu. 


	8. Les vérités éclatent

**INCONVENANTE NEGOCIATION**

**Auteur**** : Elehyn**

**Disclaimer : **Les oeuvres Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

**NdA : **Kikoo ! Juste pour info, le titre de ce chapitre suit celui du chapitre précédent et se termine au prochain chapitre. Il révèle bien ce qu'il se passe dans ces trois chapitres et sont rattachés l'un à l'autre parce que ce sont également dans ces trois chapitres où se forment réellement la vraie tournure de l'histoire. Le chapitre 10 en sera la conclusion.

**Crackos : **C'est vrai que je veux poster cette fic relativement vite, parce qu'elle est bientôt finie. Pour ta réponse, non, Severus et Harry n'ont pas échangé les rôles. Harry est toujours plein d'audaces et… euh… fougueux et Severus toujours 'en extase' devant 'l'offrande' de son élève mais leur relation évolue ce qui fait aussi évoluer leurs réactions. Les sentiments s'en mêlent, ce qui n'était pas trop le cas au départ et du coup, ça perturbe leur attitude. Etant donné le thème de ma fic, j'étais un peu obligée de donner à Harry un caractère assuré, etc… sinon, il n'aurait pas été capable de proposer ce marché mais dans une relation amoureuse, tout comme ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'il faille un dominant et un dominé mais deux personnes à égalité qui peuvent, à tour de rôle, 'soumettre ou être soumis' (plus dans le sens des concessions) et c'est aussi pour cela qu'il y a des différences de 'pouvoir' entre les chapitres et les situations. Mais j'aime un Riry entreprenant quand même donc il le reste beaucoup dans cette fic :) Sinon, je savais que mon author alert n'avait pas fonctionnée parce que je ne l'avais pas reçu non plus (Je me suis mise moi-même dans mes alerts pour pouvoir vérifier, après postage, qu'il n'y a pas eu de problème).

**Eli214 : **Ton message m'a fait plaisir, d'autant plus qu'au début, ma fic ne devait pas être si 'longue' et qu'elle ne devait pas contenir tous ces sentiments. Je suis donc contente d'avoir changée ma trame de départ :)

**Oxaline : **Pour Rem et Dray, il y a une sorte de rapprochement. Tu vas voir que quelque chose à changer et le déclencheur a été la gifle que Rem a donné à Dray. Et pour Sev et Harry, quelque chose a changé également, tu verras ça à la fin du chapitre ;)

**Alinemcb54 : **Je suis contente qu'on puisse tomber sous le charme des fics. Je dois bien avouer que ça m'est déjà arrivé et je rêve parfois (éveillée) des fics en question et crée la suite (surtout quand les auteurs ont eu la mauvaise idée de l'abandonner).

**Farahon : **Là, tu peux pas me dire que c'est trop court, j'ai écrit 8 pages word… enfin, pour moi, ça fait long. Lol ;)

**Caro : **J'espère aussi que tu a pris note pour la suite d'Eden. Lol. Gros poutouxes :)

**Miya : **J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre ;)

**Warriormeuh : **Pour Dray et Sev, oui, ils vont évolué et Sev va en quelque sorte avoir ce qu'il désire.

**Procne Aesoris : **Moi aussi, j'aimerais apprendre plein de choses sur le passé de Sev et j'aimerais que JKR en truffe dans son livre mais à chaque fois, on est déçu par son manque d'informations. Déjà dans le livre 5, elle avait dit qu'on aurait des réponses à nos questions et résultat : on avait plus de questions qui venaient se surajouter que de réponses. J'espère que ça ne fera pas ça dans le tome 6…

**Tatunette :** Merci ;)

**BadAngel666 : **Vi, je laisse souvent des chapitres en plan pour une bonne fin sadique mais c'est parce que j'ai une réputation à tenir. Lol.

**Galouz : **Lol, je viens de relire ta review et je me marre toute seule parce que tu dis de changer d'endroit pour les « passes » et ce coup-ci, ce n'était pas dans la chambre de Sev. Comme quoi… ;) Mais bon, les apparts de Sev c'est quand même l'endroit le plus logique. Ils ne vont pas se toucher dans la cabane de Hagrid ou le bureau de Dumbledore. Lol… Quelle horreur !

**Wendy Malfoy : **J'adore les Sev jaloux… d'ailleurs, je crois que ça se voit. Lol. Et pi, pour Dray, j'aime bien qu'il se soit fait giflé et surtout par Remus qui est toujours si calme :)

**Pomme : **Moi non plus, je ne suis pas super fan du sexe pour le sexe bien que j'aime lire des PWP parfois (et j'imagine une suite plus romantique. Lol).

**Mélantha-Mond : **Je t'avouerais que j'aime beaucoup écrire sur Draco et sa psychologie. Il y a beaucoup à dire sur lui, d'autant qu'on en sait pas grand chose mais que c'est assez facile à deviner. Rien qu'à voir son père, on sait comment il a été élevé. En fait, j'aime bien écrire sur le couple Dray/Remus, je ne pensais pas que ça me plairait autant.

**Demoiselle Altanien : **Merci ;)

**Gégette88 : **Perso, je pense qu'il y a pas mal de monde qui a acheté les animaux fantastiques et le Quidditch à travers les âges. Au départ, ce n'était absolument pas pour les fics parce que je n'écrivais pas encore me semble-t-il mais si je les ai acheté, c'étaient parce qu'étant amoureuse de la sage HP, je voulais en apprendre plus sur leur monde et qu'en même temps, ça faisait une bonne action.

**Vif d'or : **Tu as raison : Remus a bien fait ce qu'il fallait pour 'réveiller' Draco. On en voit d'ailleurs un peu plus dans ce chapitre.

**Aresse : **J'adore écrire sur le couple Rem/Dray et j'ai hâte d'avoir terminer leur histoire pour savoir ce que je vais écrire dedans. Ca peut paraître un peu bizarre ce que je dis car c'est moi qui écris et j'ai quand même la trame en tête mais à chaque fois que j'écris un chap, ça diffère (de peu ou de beaucoup) de ce que j'avais pensé écrire auparavant. Par exemple, dans ce chap, il devait y avoir quelque chose du point de vue de ce couple mais je ne l'ai pas écrit et il se trouvera dans le prochain chap et ensuite, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir écrire tout ce que j'ai à écrire sur eux sans donner une impression de rapidité excessive. Ca va être difficile ! Et pour Harry et Sev, j'ai ajouté quelque chose qui aurait dû se trouver dans le prochain chap mais ce n'est pas très grave que ça se situe ici :)

**Minerve : **La réponse à ta question se trouve à peu près dans ce chapitre et vi, parfois, les paroles dépassent la pensée lorsqu'on est énervé mais c'est ça qui fait bouger les choses dans la relation Dray/Rem.

**Zaika :** Merci ;)

**LoloJedusor : **Je viens de relire ta review et je me suis demandée si je t'avais répondu par mail ou pas parce que comme je viens de sortir d'une longue période d'examens et de dossiers à rendre, ça fait quelques temps que je n'ai pas écrit et j'ai un retard monstre dans mes réponses aux mails, etc…

**Mélindra : **En fait, Remus n'est pas remonté contre Dray mais Draco oui parce que Rem n'est pas un sang pur et qu'il est un loup-garou. Mais il va apprendre certaines choses à partir de ce chapitre. Ca a déjà commencé au chapitre précédent depuis la gifle qu'il a reçu de Remus. Moi aussi j'aime bien quand Sev est au cœur de tourments. Je suis vraiment sadique avec lui, le pauvre… mais bon, il finit toujours avec Riry donc ça compense. Lol ;)

* * *

**TRADUCTION : Madame Sprout Madame Chourave.****

* * *

INCONVENANTE NEGOCIATION**

**Chapitre 8 : … Les vérités éclatent…**

Harry était parti depuis à peine deux minutes de sa chambre et Severus se sentait le plus malheureux des hommes.

Il était toujours allongé dans son lit - n'ayant pas bougé lorsque son étudiant avant dû s'enfuir pour retrouver son dortoir avant le lever du soleil - et restait là, dans l'obscurité, à fixer le plafond d'un regard abattu et amer. Il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Dans sa vie, il avait pourtant eu son lot de malheurs et de déconvenues, d'humiliations et de ratages. Il aurait donc dû pouvoir faire face ! Il n'en était pas à son premier amant et aucun ne lui avait fait ressentir ce que le jeune homme de dix-sept ans dont il connaissait si bien le corps à présent lui faisait éprouver.

Il avait toujours refusé l'alcool, avait méprisé les drogues ou les potions hallucinogènes pour toujours rester maître de lui en toutes circonstances et voilà qu'un adolescent le rendait complètement dépendant de lui.

Severus se passa une main lourde devant les yeux et il soupira douloureusement en réentendant les paroles que lui avait lancé Harry avant de partir.

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'une nuit… J'ai gagné mes trente jours sur trente et un… »

Ces mots avaient déjà cinglé le cœur de Severus comme une vicieuse lanière de fouet aurait pu le faire mais c'était surtout l'expression et le ton de son élève qui lui avaient fait le plus de mal. L'homme avait bien vu cette lueur de contentement qui avait éclairée les prunelles vertes et il avait perçu les intonations soulagées comme si la compagnie et les caresses du maître des potions avaient été un supplice qu'il aurait tôt fait d'oublier.

« Harry… » murmura Severus dans un soupir en touchant la taie blanche de l'oreiller près du sien qui devait être parfumée de l'odeur du Survivant. « Harry… je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ce marché ! » regretta-t-il en se détournant de l'oreiller qui portait encore l'empreinte de la tête de son amant. Il roula sur le côté pour tenter de sombrer de nouveau dans l'oubli du sommeil mais sans grand espoir de pouvoir le retrouver.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Toute la journée avait vu un Draco totalement déconcerté.

Il paraissait nerveux et même emprunté.

En cours de Botanique, il avait réussi à faire tomber plusieurs pots de racines d'atraptou rampantes qui, aussitôt libérées de leur prison de terre cuite, s'étaient mises à grandir et à gonfler, se mouvant comme des serpents sur le sol et s'enroulant à une vitesse effroyable autour des jambes puis du corps de tous les élèves affolés et hystériques. Madame Sprout était elle-même déjà embarrassée d'une racine qui s'était sournoisement faufilée sous sa robe puis autour de sa taille, lorsqu'elle avait hurlé le sort de stupéfixion qui avait aussi bien fonctionné sur ses plantes que sur ses élèves.

En cours de Charmes, le blond avait réussi à mettre le feu à la robe du petit professeur Flitwick qui s'était retrouvé, devant toute la classe, en caleçon à motifs mouvants de dragons nains jouant au Quidditch.

Dans la classe de McGonagall, il avait métamorphosé les doigts de Goyle en bébés chauve-souris qui n'aspiraient qu'à s'envoler, plaçant Grégory dans une situation gênante que sa matière grise et ses aptitudes magiques n'avaient pas pu résoudre.

Le Serpentard était à présent en cours de potions avec les Gryffondor et essayait de retrouver son adresse coutumière, tout en s'interdisant complètement de laisser ses pensées retourner à la scène qui s'était déroulée la veille entre lui et son professeur de Défense.

Draco était terriblement conscient des regards d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude que lui lançaient ses compagnons de Serpentard – quand ce n'étaient pas ceux des autres Maisons - mais il refusait obstinément de répondre à leurs questions muettes ou posées à voix haute.

Il ne voulait pas leur dire que la raison de son absence de concentration était une gifle qu'il avait reçu avant de se voir mettre dehors par un professeur que tous pensaient indignes d'eux.

Malgré lui, il se remémora des paroles qui l'avaient marqué…

« Ca ne servait à rien de vous montrer la vérité en face et d'essayer de vous faire réagir en adulte !… Gardez les opinions de votre père, comme ça vous serez content ! »

… et versa, dans sa potion fumante, trois bonnes cuillères à soupe de poudre de salamandre qu'il n'aurait pas dû ajouter maintenant.

Par ses mots, Lupin l'avait relégué au rang de gamin immature et aveuglé par son admiration pour son père. Une admiration que Draco ne ressentait plus pour Lucius Malfoy. Il se mordit la lèvre en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'en éprouver pour son loup-garou de professeur. Avec Snape, Lupin était le seul à avoir essayé de le comprendre et de l'aider. Et il avait été le premier à lui montrer la vérité. Il avait été le premier à le penser suffisamment adulte et intelligent pour ne rien lui cacher et pouvoir enfin le libérer de la prison où il avait accepté de rester enfermé depuis sa petite enfance. Lupin lui avait ouvert la porte et lui, la lui avait claqué à la figure.

Draco se tortilla sur sa chaise, inconscient du bouillon qui tournait au pourpre dans son chaudron tandis que celui des autres demeurait gris perle.

Il compta négligemment douze queues de cerise et les additionna d'un geste leste à sa potion que, tout à ses pensées, il ne voyait plus.

Son estomac semblait se nouer de son propre accord à l'intérieur de son ventre. Il n'aurait pas dû insulter Lupin. Il n'aurait pas dû le pousser à bout comme il l'avait fait. Hier encore, il ne voulait plus suivre ses retenues mais, désormais, il lui en coûtait de se dire que son professeur ne voulait plus le voir. Et Draco s'en voulait de cette faiblesse. Il n'aurait pas dû éprouver l'envie de côtoyer le loup-garou au sang impur. Il n'aurait pas dû ressentir cette pression qui le poussait à vouloir entendre ce que l'hybride avait à lui dire. Il n'aurait pas dû crever d'envie de défaire le passé qu'il avait créé la veille pour pouvoir encore une fois bénéficier de la présence et des conseils d'un homme qui n'avait fait que le révéler à lui-même et le traiter en adulte.

**OOOoooOOO**

Snape faisait comme s'il l'ignorait ou alors, il lui lançait parfois des piques sarcastiques et totalement injustes en ne le regardant pas, mais Harry ne manquait pas de remarquer que son professeur traînait plus autour de son chaudron que de celui des autres.

Le Survivant ajouta dix queues de cerise à sa préparation en souriant. Ce soir, il n'avait pas de séance d'entraînement de Quidditch, il pourrait donc passé tout son temps avec Severus et terminer ce marché dont il ne voulait plus. Ces trente jours avaient été délicieux à racheter et s'il avait à recommencer sa négociation, il ne changerait rien, cependant, ses sentiments envers Snape avaient évolué et il en était le premier étonné.

Quelques jours plus tôt, jamais Harry n'aurait pu penser qu'il puisse rester autrement qu'indifférent à tout ce qui ne touchait pas le sexe avec le professeur Severus Snape mais maintenant, tout en lui le faisait réagir. Il avait découvert une partie de l'homme qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé et il savait qu'il en ignorait encore beaucoup sur la personnalité exceptionnelle de son maître des potions. Rien que de penser à lui suffisait à Harry pour être dans un état euphorique. Dès ce soir, lorsque le trente et unième jour aurait été racheté, il lui proposerait d'être véritablement son amant… et bien plus encore. Harry en avait déjà le cœur battant, souhaitant que l'homme ne refuse pas.

Harry releva les yeux de sa potion pour jeter un coup d'œil à son enseignant et vit que celui-ci balayait sa classe de son regard impénétrable avant de se retourner pour fixer le postérieur d'un certain Survivant. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, surpris, mais l'amusement prit rapidement place dans ses iris de jade et il décida de provoquer Severus en cambrant ses reins pour faire ressortir ses fesses.

L'homme remarqua aussitôt le manège de son élève et le fixa en haussant un sourcil ironique tandis que Harry lui répondait en un regard qui lui disait « Satisfait ? »

Snape permit à ses lèvres de se retrousser légèrement avant de se détourner pour faire une nouvelle inspection des chaudrons.

Harry retourna à sa préparation et versa trois cuillères à café, rases, de poudre de salamandre. Le liquide se para de quelques reflets argentés mais garda sa belle couleur gris perle et conserva sa chaude viscosité.

**OOOoooOOO**

Tandis que Severus faisait le tour des potions, il se morigénait. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer assez sur tout élève autre que Harry.

Lorsque bien trop souvent, son esprit se détournait des potions au profit du jeune étudiant au cheveux noirs qu'il déshabillait mentalement de sa robe et de son uniforme, il se houspillait pour lui remettre son pull et son pantalon dans les plus brefs délais avant d'être confronté à une _dure_ réalité qu'il ne voulait pas connaître dans sa classe.

Il avait un mal fou à garder le contrôle de ses mains à qui il aurait bien volontiers permis de courir sur le corps fébrile qu'il aurait amené avec lenteur à la jouissance.

Il luttait contre lui-même pour se réfréner de ne pas se laisser aller à contempler son amant.

Il se faisait violence pour ne pas traverser sa salle en courant pour se ruer vers Harry à qui il aurait fougueusement pris les lèvres avant de lui arracher son pantalon pour le posséder comme il en rêvait à présent toutes les nuits. Il voulait le clamer sien et le garder.

A cette pensée, il se rappela que le jeune homme, après s'être amusé avec lui, après lui avoir fait goûter le paradis, après lui avoir donner les merveilles qu'il allait lui reprendre, allait se détourner sans un regard en arrière. Après cette nuit, il allait le quitter, retourner à ses entraînements et gagner son match !

Il aurait dû lui donner deux mois de retenues au lieu d'un, se dit-il, ruminant ses sombres pensées. Il aurait dû le consigner toute une vie.

Ses poings se crispèrent et il lança un bref regard à Harry, avisant son sourire heureux et ses mouvements enthousiastes, insouciants.

Il avait hâte d'être débarrassé de lui, se disait Severus en serrant les dents lorsqu'un sifflement strident se fit entendre dans le fond de la salle.

Les yeux noirs de Severus localisèrent la source de ce bruit qui n'était autre que le chaudron de Draco.

Snape fronça les sourcils et s'approcha vivement de la table du Serpentard en voyant là une occasion unique.

Il sortit sa baguette en crachant d'un ton méprisant « Qu'avez-vous encore fait Potter ? Vous avez lancé un mauvais ingrédient dans la potion de Monsieur Malfoy ? » Sans oser regarder Harry et en faisant un preste mouvement du poignet qui fit disparaître la potion devenue violine, il ajouta d'une voix sèche « Voilà qui fera perdre dix points à Gryffondor et vous fait gagner une semaine de retenue ! »

Un tonnerre d'approbation et de rire retentit du côté des Serpentard tandis que les Gryffondor s'insurgeaient devant cette injustice.

Seules quatre personnes demeuraient muettes dans la salle de classe : Snape s'en était retourné aux autres potions pour faire semblant de les inspecter, en tournant le dos aux Gryffondor ; Draco semblait décontenancé et quelque peu perdu ; Hermione secouait légèrement la tête, les lèvres pincées et Harry fixait de ses yeux ronds les cheveux de jais de son professeur - à défaut de pouvoir rencontrer ses prunelles ébènes – n'arrivant pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait fait cela.

Ils avaient conclu un marché, se dit-il en sentant le poison de la trahison s'infiltrer dans son cœur. Ils avaient conclu un marché et Snape venait de le bafouer. L'homme savait combien gagner le match était important pour Harry. Il savait aussi que son élève devait assister à ses entraînements. Ils avaient conclu un pacte tous les deux et lui, Harry, s'y était tenu. C'était trop facile de rajouter des retenues ainsi à sa guise, surtout lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas justifiées ! Que voulait Snape ?

Harry fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. C'est alors qu'une chose lui revint en tête : il avait racheté toutes ses nuits sauf une à Snape. Or, il lui avait dit la première fois qu'une fellation équivalait à cinq nuits… Snape avait-il craint de ne pas pouvoir bénéficier de cette caresse ?

Les iris d'émeraude s'attardèrent sur la longue silhouette de son professeur et le fixèrent avec rancœur. Harry n'aimait pas ces procédés. Pour lui, Snape avait trahi sa confiance… mais il aurait dû s'en douter. Snape était tout de même un ex-Serpentard.

'Chasser le naturel, il revient au galop' se dit-il en serrant les mâchoires.

Harry était peut-être un Gryffondor, il était peut-être loyal mais Snape devrait apprendre que la noblesse emblématique de sa Maison n'était pas synonyme de stupidité. Il devrait aussi apprendre qu'en matière de vengeance et de ruse, les Serpentard n'étaient pas rois.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Remus posa sa plume qui corrigeait les copies de ses septième année et se leva avec prestance de sa chaise avant de se diriger à grands pas vers sa porte verrouillée sur laquelle quelqu'un venait de frapper. D'un sort rapide, il la déverrouilla et l'ouvrit.

Ses yeux d'ambre s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme blond qui se trouvait derrière le panneau de bois.

« Draco ! » fit-il avec lenteur et une certaine froideur. « Que voulez-vous ? »

« Je… viens pour ma retenue ! » fit-il en ne laissant pas son visage être l'hôte de ses tourments intérieurs.

Il y eut un silence. Puis, Remus s'éclaircit la gorge avant de répliquer de sa voix tout aussi calme et distante « Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair hier soir ! »

Draco ne le laissa pas parler plus avant et le coupa vivement, laconique « Vous l'avez été ! »

En prononçant ces paroles, il était entré dans la pièce avec une agile rapidité et avait contourné son professeur, sans un regard, pour se diriger vers l'un des fauteuils qui faisait face au bureau et s'y asseoir. Il était, à présent, dos à Remus qui releva le menton en fixant la silhouette assise qui ne bougeait plus et ne disait plus rien. Il ne ferma pourtant pas la porte et tenait toujours la poignée bien fermement au creux de sa paume.

« Si j'ai été suffisamment clair alors pourquoi être venu ? » rétorqua soudainement le lycanthrope en restant planté devant la porte.

Draco resta immobile et ne répondit pas à la question. A la place et après avoir inspiré longuement, il dit « Mon père m'a toujours dit qu'il y avait deux sortes de sorciers : ceux qui étaient dignes et… les autres ! »

Remus se raidit et ses prunelles se durcirent.

« Depuis ma petite enfance, ma mère et lui n'ont cessé de me répéter que les sorciers de sang pur étaient les seuls qui pouvaient être appelés par ce nom et qu'il fallait exterminer les autres parce qu'ils souillaient notre communauté. Mon père a toujours eu beaucoup d'influence et du pouvoir. Les gens s'arrêtaient toujours sur notre passage pour nous saluer avec déférence. Notre nom était respecté et craint. Il suffisait à mon père de claquer des doigts et il obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait… même venant du ministère… J'avais toujours rêvé d'être comme lui un jour… »

Draco se tut brusquement et il y eut un nouveau silence, plus court que le premier. Le Serpentard ne se retourna pas et Remus ne bougea pas lorsqu'il demanda « Et vous souhaitez toujours devenir comme lui ? »

Draco ferma un instant ses paupières, s'abandonnant temporairement à la lassitude et la déception qui s'insinuaient en lui, sachant que son professeur ne le verrait pas.

« Non ! » murmura-t-il d'une voix atone.

Il entendit la porte se refermer et des pas s'avancer vers lui. Remus s'assit avec raideur sur le fauteuil qui était situé à côté de son jumeau où se tenait l'étudiant.

« Vous ne voulez pas être comme votre père ! » répéta Remus d'un ton différent, plus affirmatif mais un brin provocateur.

« Non ! » redit Draco en lui lançant un bref regard de côté.

« Alors à qui voulez-vous ressembler ? Qui voulez-vous être ? »

Remus le regardait dans les yeux et cette fois-ci, Draco se tourna franchement vers lui, plongeant dans ses yeux inflexibles.

« Moi ! »

Draco vit l'homme prendre une profonde inspiration en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il pouvait voir que quelque chose avait changé dans les prunelles ambres et la lueur qui les faisait flamboyer ressemblait à… de la satisfaction.

'Maintenant, on peut vraiment avancer' se dit Remus en se calant confortablement contre le dossier du fauteuil.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry déboula dans le bureau de Snape comme une petite furie et se précipita vers son professeur qui lisait un livre sur un large fauteuil de cuir vert foncé.

Avant que Severus n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Harry était déjà sur lui et plaquait fortement son corps contre le sien, imprimant un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres humides.

Severus était complètement déconcerté par cette fiévreuse démonstration. Il s'était attendu ce soir à être boudé ou alors subir la fureur de son amant mais certainement pas être la proie d'une passion débridée à laquelle il répondit avec ferveur et enthousiasme.

Une vague de chaleur dévastatrice se répandit dans les veines du maître des potions tandis que son étudiant mouvait ses reins contre lui en un rythme affolant, frottant son sexe durci contre son ventre tout en le dévorant de baisers mouillés et avides.

« Sev, tu me fais bander comme un malade ! » grogna Harry en délogeant son membre gonflé de son pantalon.

Severus gémit et voulut attraper la colonne de chair qui ne vibrait que pour lui lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger les bras. Il gémit de frustration et avisa des liens magiques entourant ses avant-bras et ses mains, le forçant à l'immobilité.

Les lèvres de Harry s'étirèrent en un sourire mi-sadique, mi-timide - ce qui contrastait complètement. Severus haussa un sourcil et fondit devant les yeux qui reflétaient une gourmandise innocente.

Harry voulait jouer, se dit l'homme en lui souriant. Il se tortilla quelque peu pour rendre sa position la plus confortable qu'il pouvait ce qui n'était pas chose aisée étant donné l'état d'excitation dans lequel il se trouvait. Puis, d'un regard, il fit comprendre au jeune homme qu'il acceptait le jeu. Harry lui sourit en retour et laissa ses doigts s'enrouler autour de sa verge.

La respiration de Severus se bloqua dans sa gorge et ses yeux furent traversés d'un éclat sauvage.

La main masculine, fine et hâlée commença à caresser la peau veloutée qui enserrait l'essence même de son désir et son pouce passa doucement sur la veine battante pour atteindre le gland pourpre et luisant d'où s'écoulaient quelques perles nacrées.

Harry déplaça son autre main qui caressait ses testicules vers sa virilité raidie pour l'encercler et la maintenir, tandis que le pouce et l'index de son autre main venaient masser langoureusement la tête suintante de son érection.

Snape gémit et accorda le rythme de ses hanches à celui du bassin de Harry.

Severus crispa ses doigts sur le cuir des accoudoirs du fauteuil et se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque la main couverte de semence de son amant se remit à glisser dans un mouvement plus rapide de va-et-vient le long de son érection.

Harry bougeait sur lui, se masturbait sans plus de pudeur devant lui et gémissait près de lui sans qu'il puisse bouger et satisfaire son désir.

« Harry… » gémit-il, l'implorant de ses yeux de cesser ce jeu et de lui rendre sa liberté. Mais Harry refusa d'un signe de tête et se laissa glisser le long des jambes de Severus, toujours en se touchant.

Fiévreusement, le jeune homme déboutonna le pantalon de son professeur et sortit de son carcan la verge dressée qu'il entreprit de lécher avec avidité.

Harry éleva ses prunelles assombries par le désir pour les plonger dans celles d'ébène de son maître des potions.

Elles brûlaient !

_Il _brûlait !

Harry sourit sensuellement et, tout en maintenant le contact de leurs yeux, il continua de laper la peau tendue et décida de le torturer un peu plus en déplaçant sa langue vers le gland qu'il entoura de ses lèvres avant de le prendre dans sa bouche en une seule et unique caresse profonde.

Severus cria de plaisir et cambra ses reins à la rencontre de ces lèvres délicieuses, quémandant davantage.

« Harry ! » gémit-il en haletant.

Mais, sans pitié, Harry redressa la tête en se léchant les lèvres et sourit à l'homme qui n'était plus que désir.

Sa main le masturbait toujours et d'une caresse supplémentaire, il atteint l'extase, propulsant presque entièrement sa semence à longs jets sur le pantalon et la robe noirs de son professeur.

A l'agonie, Severus gémit et Harry se releva. Lorsqu'il commença à remettre en ordre ses vêtements, Severus l'interrogea de son regard toujours aussi brûlant mais Harry ne le regardait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda l'homme d'une voix rauque.

« Je crois que ça se voit, non ? » rétorqua son étudiant d'un ton indifférent mais légèrement teinté de sarcasme. « Je me rhabille ! »

Severus releva la tête, incrédule. « Quoi ? »

Harry ne daigna pas lui répondre mais dit « Voilà qui vaut bien ma dernière nuit, n'est-ce pas _Professeur Snape_ ? Après tout, c'est tout ce que vous vouliez, non ? Vous avez été sucé ! Vous vous plaindrez peut-être que c'était trop court mais le marché n'incluait plus qu'une nuit et non cinq à vous racheter donc vous avez eu votre compte ! Pour la semaine de retenue que vous venez de me donner, vous me ferez parvenir les horaires comme ça, je pourrais voir à programmer mes séances d'entraînement pour le Quidditch en conséquence… sauf si vous décidez après cette semaine de m'en donner une autre, puis une autre, puis encore une autre jusqu'au match ! En tout cas, soyez rassuré, je ne manquerai pas à mes retenues et serai prêt à récurer le sol ou des chaudrons, étiqueter et ranger vos potions, éplucher et préparer des ingrédients ou toutes autres tâches de cette sorte-là… Bien… Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit Professeur ! »

Et sur ces mots, Harry quitta la pièce sous le regard médusé de Severus Snape… cependant, il ne pouvait pas se mentir en se disant qu'il ne l'avait pas cherché et il devrait au plus tôt s'expliquer avec Harry.

Tandis qu'il se demandait comment détacher ses liens du fauteuil, ceux-ci disparurent tout seuls et Severus put se relever, attraper sa baguette et réajuster ses vêtements après s'être lancé un sortilège de nettoyage. Il se dirigea alors vers son bureau et attrapa un morceau de parchemin et sa plume.

Il griffonna un mot à la va vite, caressa le papier en murmurant une incantation et lui lança un sortilège pour qu'il puisse voler jusqu'à Harry sans être transporté par un hibou.

Lorsqu'il vit le message s'envoler, il le suivit des yeux puis se décida à rentrer dans ses appartements. Il n'aimait pas y retourner tout en sachant que là-bas, il y serait seul mais il savait qu'il devait laisser à Harry le temps de la réflexion.

**OOOoooOOO**

Harry pénétra dans son dortoir, le cœur serré et se déshabilla en silence, des idées moroses plein la tête. Triste, il se glissait entre ses draps lorsqu'il entendit palpiter près de son oreille, un bruit ressemblant à des battements de feuilles rendues folles par le vent. Il agrippa sa baguette.

« Lumos ! »

Il vit qu'un morceau de parchemin volait près de sa tête et il l'agrippa.

Il l'ouvrit et lut '_Harry, tu te méprends sur mes intentions. Si je t'ai donné une nouvelle semaine de retenue - et aussi dur que cela puisse être pour moi de l'avouer - c'est parce que je n'ai pas envie de te perdre et que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te garder. Severus'_

Lorsque ses yeux eurent fini de lire les lignes, Harry sentit comme si une main venait de lui caresser la joue et il porta ses doigts à celle-ci.

Demain, il parlerai avec Severus, se dit-il en murmurant 'Nox' tout en gardant le parchemin bien serré au creux de sa main.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**NdA 2 :** Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, j'étais en pleine période d'examens donc je suis restée absente pendant plus d'un mois de fanfic. Je n'ai donc rien updaté depuis mais maintenant, ça devrait aller un peu plus vite. Je ne suis pas encore en vacances mais je vais être en stage dans une semaine pour un mois. J'aurais plus de temps alors que ces dernières semaines.

J'espère que mon chapitre vous a plu. Bisous ;)


	9. Et un être peut en cacher un autre

**INCONVENANTE NEGOCIATION**

**Auteur**** : Elehyn**

**Disclaimer : **Les oeuvres Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

**Warning : **Slash HPSS et DMRL.

**NdA : **Kikoo ! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je ne pense pas que le chapitre final sera très long à être posté. C'est certain qu'il le sera avant la mi-juillet en tout cas. Comme ''Sorciers aux enchères'' qui sera également le dernier chapitre (long) de cette histoire. Aussi, vous aurez peut-être vu que j'ai mis ma fic « Quand des joueurs se mettent à nu » en attente et je ne préfère pas vous dire quand je compte la reprendre sinon, je vais me faire lyncher. Lol. Bisous à tous ;)

* * *

**Crackos :** Oui, mes partiels se sont bien passés, pour la plupart. Je n'ai pas encore mes résultats définitifs car je n'ai pas reçu mon bulletin de notes mais je sais que je passe en 2ème année donc, ça me fait une inquiétude en moins :)

**Onarluca : **Merci d'être toujours là, miss ;)

**Kitty-luv-Snape : **Moi aussi je suis presque en vacances. Je le serai le 8 juillet à 19h et j'ai hâââte ! Moi aussi je n'ai jamais vu de Draco gaffeur mais je me suis dit 'Pourquoi pas ?' parce que quand on est pas attentif, on fait pas mal de bêtises et d'erreurs donc, c'est humain et Dray est comme tout le monde.

**Tatunette : **Vi, je sais que je laisse mes lecteurs en pleine frustration mais là, je vais avoir plus de temps pour écrire vu que je serai en vacances dans une semaine. J'aurai enfin toutes mes journées et je compte bien finir quelques fics dont celle-ci et en avancer d'autres ;)

**Wendy Malfoy : **Vi, tu as raison : la communication est primordiale dans n'importe quel relation. Et moi aussi, z'aime beaucoup Remus donc je vais lui donner un avenir heureux dans mon histoire :)

**Sefadora Firewood : **Bah, la suite est là... j'espère que tu aimeras ;)

**Miya : **Merci ;)

**Aurélia : **Sorciers aux enchères, c'est pour bientôt. Là, j'ai écrit 6 pages mais il est loin d'être terminé parce qu'il sera long. C'est le dernier chapitre donc je dois tout mettre en place pour une fin comme je la souhaitais depuis le début, sans que ça aille trop vite.

**Aresse : **L'orthographe n'est pas le principal, ce sont plutôt les idées et la manière de les mettre en forme. Je ne vais pas dire non plus que c'est agréable de lire une phrase où il y a une faute tous les deux mots mais bon… donc ne t'en fais pas pour ton orthographe. De plus, on peut relire des tas de fois, je pense que dans la majorité des cas, il reste des fautes mais on ne peut pas toutes les voir. Des fois, ça m'horrifie de voir que j'ai pu poster un chap avec des fautes aussi énormes mais ça arrive à tout le monde je crois… Oui, ça a été pour mes exams dans l'ensemble et je passe en année supérieure. Moi aussi, ça m'a fait bizarre de ne plus publier. Je n'avais plus le temps d'écrire, ce qui était assez frustrant mais, heureusement, là, je vais être en vacances. Plus qu'une semaine de stage et j'ai fini :)

**Mily Black : **La question est plutôt : Ce que Draco compte faire de Remus. Parce que le petit blond est plein de ressources quand il le veut bien. Lol.

**Missparker :** Merci ;)

**Gray angel : **Oui, mes exams se sont bien passés, en général. Merci ;)

**Farahon : **Tu as raison. Pour les deux couples, les conversations vont révéler des choses.

**Cybèle Adam : **En fait, cette fic est partie d'un PWP et elle devait être très courte : 3 ou 4 chapitres je crois. C'était plus une affaire de sexe qu'autre chose mais j'ai préféré créer autre chose. Je trouvais que le contexte de la fic était propice à une autre évolution et je suis contente de ne pas avoir suivi mon idée initiale.

**Vif d'or : **Oui, il ne reste que deux chapitres à cette fic, en comptant celui-là. C'est plus que ce que j'avais initialement prévu. Pour les paroles de Draco à Remus, en fait, j'écris la situation que j'aimerais lire dans les livres de JKR. J'aimerais que Draco se serve un peu de son cerveau et qu'il voit la vérité en face au lieu d'être aveuglé par l'aura de lumière dont il entoure son père.

**Smitty de Funkadelik :** Je comprends ce que tu dis quand tu me dis trouver secondaire dans tes priorités le couple Sev/Harry au profit du Dray/Remus. J'adore le HPSS mais j'avoue prendre plus de plaisir à écrire les passages entre Rem et Dray qu'entre Harry et Sev. C'est parce que Harry et Sev ont déjà couché ensemble et que leur relation est moins 'complexe' à mettre en place alors qu'avec le second pairing, je marche sur des œufs, si je puis dire. C'est difficile de gérer ces deux persos et de les mettre ensemble vu ce qu'ils sont et leurs manières d'être et de penser. L'un à d'énormes préjugés et est impulsif, l'autre est plus sage, plus réfléchi et tolérant. Ils sont assez contradictoires donc c'est difficile mais c'est en cela qu'ils deviennent intéressants.

**Oxaline : **Depuis le début, j'avais programmé un ajout de retenue de la part de Sev lorsqu'il verrait que les nuits partagées avec Harry diminuaient et je ne pouvais pas laisser passer le coup de la potion. Lol. Par contre, le petit mot qu'envoie Sev à la fin a été ajouté spontanément. Je n'avais pas prévu ça du tout mais c'est aussi bien ainsi ;)

**Anaxarete : **Merci ;)

**Lolojedusor : **Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir répondu avant. Oui, tu peux publier mes fics qui ont été complétées sur ffn mais pas celles qui sont en cours. Je préfère les terminer sur ffn. Et oui, mes examens se sont bien passés, merci ;)

**Galouz : **Ah ! Je sais combien ce que tu dis est vrai ! 'Mon' Severus est pratiquement toujours dépendant de Harry ou le devient par la suite et j'aimerais bien que ce ne soit pas toujours le cas parce que des fois, je me dis que ça le rend trop OOC mais j'adore tellement quand il est comme ça… lol. C'est d'ailleurs dans une tentative de le rendre plus IC que j'écris 'C'était écrit' parce que là, Severus est aussi sarcastique et cynique que dans les bouquins de JKR… espérons juste que j'arriverais à le garder comme ça (tout au moins pour les premiers chaps parce qu'il est forcé par la suite de s'attendrir sinon, on se demande s'il est vraiment amoureux ou pas…) Disons que, dans mes fics, ce qu'il montre de lui est à l'opposé de ce qu'il renferme… ainsi, ça peut passer. Lol. Et pour la ch'tite lettre de fin écrite par Sev, je ne comptais pas écrire ça mais c'est venu tout seul en écrivant le chap. J'ai trouvé que c'était une fin plus_ ''_facile''pour amener les deux chaps restants.

**Cécile Rogue : **Dis, pourquoi ce pseudo alors que tu signes également via Freyja Idunna ? Cécile est ton vrai prénom ?

**Gégette88 : **Oui, moi aussi je déplore l'attitude de Draco dans les livres de JKR. Dans cette fic, j'écris vraiment ce que j'aimerais qu'il se passe dans la saga et c'est pour ça que j'aime écrire les passages avec Draco et Remus.

**Sevy Snape : **Trop soft ? Tu aurais voulu que Harry fasse quoi de plus :)

* * *

**INCONVENANTE NEGOCIATION**

**Chapitre 9 : … Et un être peut en cacher un autre**

Pendant le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas détourner son regard de son professeur qu'il voyait d'un œil nouveau depuis _la_ gifle. Il se posait des questions dont il ne s'était jamais préoccupé jusque là et se rendait compte qu'il ne savait absolument rien concernant Remus Lupin, hormis ce que les autres élèves, en général, connaissaient.

Son regard gris acier se fixa un bref instant sur une tête brune, totalement ébouriffée et il se renfrogna. Potter devait très certainement en savoir beaucoup plus que les autres sur l'ex-maraudeur mais il n'irait jamais lui demander quoi que ce soit !

Ses prunelles glaciales se fixèrent de nouveau sur l'enseignant qui donnait son cours, sans sembler s'apercevoir de l'intérêt nouveau dont il était l'objet.

'En fait, il n'est pas si mal comme prof', décida Draco dans sa tête.

**OOOoooOOO**

Remus était parfaitement conscient que deux iris gris étaient focalisés sur lui depuis le début de sa leçon et il en était secrètement heureux.

Avant, Draco paraissait n'écouter son cours que d'une seule oreille, le fixant de temps en temps de son regard condescendant et murmurant à l'oreille de ses amis des paroles qui devaient certainement être désobligeantes à son égard ou à celui de Harry. Mais maintenant, il semblait attentif et rempli de bonne volonté. Remus était certain que le jeune homme avait changé depuis qu'il lui avait donné une gifle. Bien entendu, le professeur était contre toute forme de violence et préférait régler les litiges avec des mots mais le Serpentard l'avait poussé à bout ce soir-là et sa main était partie beaucoup plus vite que sa pensée… ce qu'il ne regrettait plus à présent.

'Il lui fallait peut-être un déclic ! Peut-être qu'en étant traité autrement qu'à son habitude, ça l'a fait réfléchir !' pensa Remus avec fierté et allégresse.

L'enseignant termina son cours avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme qu'à l'accoutumée et appela le jeune Serpentard avant qu'il ne suive la foule qui se dirigeait hors de la salle.

Lorsque Draco se tint devant lui, dans la pièce vidée, il lui signifia qu'il ne pourrait lui donner sa dernière retenue le soir-même. Il vit une lueur brève traverser les yeux du blond mais ne sut pas comment l'interpréter.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda son élève d'une voix atone, qui ne lui était pas familière.

Remus était quelque peu déconcerté par cette question à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu. Habituellement, les étudiants ne demandaient aucun motif.

« Parce que je serai indisponible ! » répondit-il d'un ton qui n'appelait pas de réplique.

« La retenue est reportée à demain soir ? »

« Non ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

Remus cligna des yeux.

Il y eut un court silence qu'il brisa en énonçant « Pour la même raison que précédemment Draco ! »

« Mais allez-vous me faire rattraper ma dernière retenue ? »

Lupin comprit alors pourquoi son étudiant insistait tant sur cette question. Il voulait savoir s'il était libéré de toute contrainte ou non et s'il devait aménager sans emploi du temps en fonction d'une autre retenue ou pas.

« Non, vous êtes libre. Elle est annulée ! »

'Remus avait-il rêvé ou venait-il de voir une lueur de déception dans les prunelles grises ?' se demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

« Bien ! » fit Draco d'un ton sec avant de fusiller brièvement son professeur du regard.

Remus crut tout à coup avoir commis une erreur mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Draco tourna les talons et partit à grandes enjambées. L'homme fronça les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules. Il devait certainement s'être mépris.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Lorsque la soirée fut arrivée à son terme, Harry prit la direction des cachots et se retrouva bientôt devant la porte de son professeur. Il n'eut pas besoin de frapper car la poignée se tourna toute seule, livrant place à son maître des potions qui, visiblement, avait attendu sa venue.

« Harry ! » salua l'homme avec révérence.

« Snape ! » répondit le Gryffondor avec une légère froideur qui fit se crisper son enseignant.

« Tu as reçu mon message hier soir ? »

« Oui ! »

Severus lança un coup d'œil interrogateur à son élève qui fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

De guerre lasse, Snape demanda « Et ? »

« Et je ne porte rien sous ma robe ! » répliqua Harry avec provocation.

Cette réponse eut sur Severus l'effet d'une bombe. Ses joues s'empourprèrent, ses mains commencèrent à trembler et, malgré lui, ses yeux s'abaissèrent sur le corps de son étudiant dont il ne pouvait distinguer que de vagues contours.

« C'est ça que vous vouliez entendre ? » cracha le jeune homme.

« Non ! »

« Alors, je vais vous dire la vérité. Je vais vous dire ce que je pense vraiment ! Hier, quand vous m'avez donné une retenue pour un motif aussi injuste que pour les autres fois, je me suis senti trahi ! Nous avions passé un accord et vous l'avez bafoué ! Je me suis dit que vous vous étiez bien foutu de moi et que mes sentiments vous importait peu alors j'ai voulu me venger… »

Severus déglutit avec peine au souvenir de sa revanche aussi délicieuse que frustrante et douloureuse. Son sexe se mit alors à gonfler sans que sa volonté ne puisse rien y faire.

« … Et puis, j'ai reçu votre message… Et maintenant, j'aimerais en savoir plus… » sourit le jeune homme.

Severus sentit une vague de douce chaleur se répandre dans ses veines à ce sourire et son corps se décontracta. Harry lui avait pardonné.

« Je vais tout t'expliquer » soupira Snape en décidant de lui dire toute la vérité, pour une fois. « Mais d'abord… ôte-moi d'un doute ou sinon, je ne pourrais pas me concentrer sur autre chose… »

Harry fronça les sourcils, interrogateur.

Snape eut un sourire crispé et demanda « C'est vrai que tu es nu sous ta robe ? »

Harry éclata de rire et Severus rougit furieusement.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Draco était tellement déçu qu'il venait d'envoyer promener toutes les personnes qui s'étaient trouvées sur son chemin. Ses amis n'oseraient plus l'approcher maintenant mais, pour le moment, il n'en avait cure. Malgré lui, il ne pouvait se débarrasser de la boule qu'il sentait alourdir son estomac et, pour chasser ses pensées moroses, il décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc de l'école.

Il était certes fort tard mais étant préfet en chef de sa Maison, il avait une permission qui s'étendait jusqu'à 23h30. Il allait donc en profiter.

Il déambulait ça et là au cœur de la nuit, écoutant le vent qui semblait lui susurrer des mots tantôt mélancoliques, tantôt haineux – reflet parfait des mots qui lui venaient en tête.

'Il est comme ton père, il se débarrasse de toi après t'avoir fait entrevoir ce qu'il pourrait être advenu !'

'Il se fiche complètement de toi. Tout ce qu'il voulait était d'alléger sa conscience professorale en te donner quelques petits conseils qui lui semblaient avisés. Il peut ainsi dormir sur ses deux oreilles en ayant accompli un devoir bien fait !'

'En fait, il ne te traitait pas comme un adulte et le seul être qu'il aime vraiment, c'est Potty !'

'Il n'a juste contribué qu'à te faire souffrir un peu plus, après t'avoir fait perdre tous les espoirs qu'il te restait encore !'

'Il doit certainement te détester autant que ton père te hait !'

'Ou alors, il est aussi indifférent que ton géniteur !'

'A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Tu es le fils de l'un de ceux qui ont tué son cabot d'ami !'

'Oublie-le, il n'en vaut pas la peine !'

'Ou alors, va le voir et balance-lui ses quatre vérités !'

Et c'est cette dernière pensée que Draco écouta.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« J'étais en cinquième année lorsque j'ai connu mon premier _grand_ amour » expliqua Severus. « Il s'appelait Rosier mais il était hétéro. Il ne savait pas que j'étais amoureux de lui et moi, je ne lui aurais jamais dit. Je traînais avec lui et toute la bande et je le regardais en secret. Il est devenu mangemort et c'est en partie à cause de lui que j'en suis devenu un moi-même ! »

« Quelles étaient les autres raisons ? » demanda Harry, attentif, en espérant que son maître des potions lui répondrait.

« Le pouvoir ! L'argent ! La renommé ! La reconnaissance ! »

« La reconnaissance ? » s'étonna le jeune étudiant. « Mais la reconnaissance de qui ? Aucun sorcier n'allait… »

« Celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres et… ! »

Snape marqua une pause, l'air d'être perdu dans ses souvenirs et reprit brusquement.

« Il était tellement puissant ! Il nous apprenait tellement de choses que nous n'avions jamais vu auparavant qu'on se sentait bien plus puissant que les autres. On pensait avoir le pouvoir entre nos mains et il savait comment nous le faire miroiter ! Il était plus vieux que nous, avait défié Dumbledore qui était le sorcier le plus puissant d'après la communauté sorcière. Il avait un peu la figure d'un père. Par certains points, il ressemblait à mon père et par d'autres, il était complètement différent… »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Harry, se sentant le courage de pousser un peu plus loin ses questionnements.

« Mon père était violent, avide de pouvoir, fier d'être un sang pur. Il adhérait aux idées du Lord Noir, même s'il n'est jamais devenu mangemort. Etant petit, j'étais tout le contraire de lui ! Il était fort et massif, j'étais grand et dégingandé ! Il détestait les livres quand moi je les dévorais par centaines. Il ne pensait qu'à amasser plus d'argent en allant très tôt sur le marché du travail quand moi, j'aspirais à étudier. Il n'était pas très puissant, comme sorcier, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas pu joindre les fidèles de Voldemort ! » continua-t-il en prononçant pour la première fois le nom tellement honni.

Harry n'osa pas prendre la parole lorsque son professeur marqua une nouvelle pause et relâcha l'inspiration qu'il avait retenu sans en avoir conscience lorsque l'homme reprit.

« On aurait pu penser que Voldemort recrutait tous les sorciers qui se présentaient à lui mais il n'en était rien. Je pensais que mon père serait fier de moi en apprenant que j'avais été _choisi _à dix-huit ans mais ça a été tout le contraire ! Il m'en a voulu d'avoir réussi là où il avait échoué et, ce soir-là, il m'a fait payé le prix de sa contrariété… tout comme il l'a fait payé à ma mère… mais contrairement à moi, elle, elle ne s'en est pas sortie ! »

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

Snape ne prêta pas attention à l'intervention de son élève et poursuivit « Je voulais que mon père soit fier de moi ! Je voulais aussi que le Seigneur Noir soit fier de moi et de ce que j'étais capable d'accomplir… mais j'ai eu tôt fait de découvrir que c'était chose impossible… J'ai été vite écœuré parce ce qu'il m'était demandé de faire mais je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir. Je savais que si je trahissais ou que je quittais le rang des mangemorts, je serais tué alors j'ai été trouver le seul être qui pouvait encore m'aider… Dumbledore… et tu connais le reste : je suis devenu un espion de l'Ordre et quand Voldemort a disparu, j'ai intégré le corps professoral, gardant tout de même mon attitude exagérément sarcastique, partiale et cruelle. Je ne devais pas trahir ma couverture… au cas où… et j'ai bien fait vu ce qu'il est arrivé à la fin de ta quatrième année ! »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Harry, il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas parce que je me suis comporté d'une certaine manière avec toi par le passé et même maintenant que c'est parce que je te déteste. C'est juste pour nous protéger et je le ferai jusqu'à ce qu'on me dise que tous les mangemorts ont été arrêtés ou ne pourront plus jamais faire de mal ! »

Harry hocha une nouvelle fois la tête d'un signe affirmatif.

« Et sinon… tu éprouves toujours des sentiments pour Rosier ? »

Severus émit un petit rire moqueur « Bien sûr ! C'est pour ça que tu es dans mes appartements ce soir ! Je t'utilise comme substitut ! »

Mais voyant que Harry ne savait que faire de cette réponse, il ajouta « Evidemment que non ! Il était sorti de mon cœur et de ma tête aussi vite qu'il y était entré. J'ai ressenti des sentiments forts pour lui mais maintenant je sais que je n'éprouvais rien pour lui… en comparant mes sentiments à ceux que j'éprouve maintenant… pour toi ! »

« Explicite ! » ordonna Harry, le cœur battant.

« Au lit ou ici ? » le taquina Snape avant de se recevoir un coup de journal sur la tête.

« Au fait, combien me reste-t-il de nuit ? » se moqua le maître des potions.

« Sev ! »

Snape haussa un sourcil, faussement contrarié par l'utilisation de son diminutif.

« Arrête de noyer le dragon ! » s'exclama Harry. « Dis-le et je te dis ce que je compte faire de toi cette nuit ! »

« Si tu me prends par les sentiments ! » sourit le professeur en glissant une main derrière la nuque de son élève préféré pour ramener son visage près du sien. Lorsque ses lèvres furent à quelques millimètres des siennes, il murmura « Je t'aime, Harry Potter ! »

Il ne laissa pas le temps au jeune homme de dire quoi que ce soit et captura sa bouche en un tendre baiser, étouffant le petit cri de surprise sous sa langue.

Harry ne mit alors pas plus d'une seconde à fondre dans ses bras.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Draco ouvrit la porte du bureau de son professeur de Défense avec une violence sauvage. Il savait que Lupin était dedans pour avoir vu une raie de lumière filtrer sous sa porte.

Sans laisser à son enseignant le temps d'énoncer la moindre parole, il commença d'un ton furieux « Pourquoi… ? » Mais il n'alla pas plus loin et poussa un hurlement strident en faisant un pas vif en arrière avant de stopper net.

Devant lui se dressait le bureau de son professeur et, sur la chaise qui se trouvait derrière, était assis un loup-garou en train de corriger des copies.

Le tableau était plutôt déconcertant.

Draco fit un pas en avant puis un autre. Il ferma la porte, les yeux rivés vers l'animal qui soutenait son regard, l'air effaré.

Le blond embrassa la scène du regard. Des parchemins avaient été comme collés magiquement sur le large bureau et certains étaient même accrochés au mur. Une plume avait été ensorcelée pour répondre à l'appel muet d'un ordre télépathique, ainsi, le loup-garou pouvait écrire sans aucune difficulté sur les feuilles qui étaient face à lui.

« Oh Merlin ! » murmura Draco en avisant le gobelet vide qui avait très certainement contenu de la potion tue-loup un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. « Je m'excuse, Professeur ! Je n'avais pas remarqué que c'était la pleine lune ! Je – Je pensais que vous – que vous… »

Le loup-garou lui fit signe d'approcher et bien que Draco trouva la scène très bizarre, il se surprit lui-même de ne pas éprouver de sentiment de crainte. Au contraire, il se sentait bien… comme protégé…

Lupin venait d'écrire un message sur un parchemin vierge qui trônait aussi sur son bureau et le Serpentard le lut « Vous pensiez que je me désintéressais de vous parce que j'avais annulé votre dernière retenue, c'est cela ? »

« Non ! Non ! » réfuta rapidement Draco avant de se reprendre, légèrement penaud, sous le regard dubitatif du loup-garou. « Oui ! »

Le lycanthrope secoua la tête, comme si le jeune homme venait de le blesser et Draco l'entendit soupirer avant de voir la plume se mettre en mouvement une nouvelle fois.

« Je vous porte le même intérêt qu'avant, Draco ! C'est à dire que votre avenir tout autant que votre personne ne me sont pas indifférents ! »

Le cœur du blond se mit à battre plus fort à ces mots et il sentit une étrange vague de chaleur envahir son corps.

Il aurait aimé demander s'il ressentait la même chose pour Potter mais il se doutait bien que personne ne pouvait surpasser le Survivant dans le cœur de Remus Lupin.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Draco tendit une main lente vers le loup-garou et toucha sa poitrine. Remus recula aussitôt, encore plus effrayé et horrifié.

Il avait honte d'être ainsi révélé face à une personne et surtout à l'un de ses étudiants.

Draco ne laissa pourtant pas son professeur se soustraire à lui. Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison il faisait cela mais il avait besoin de le toucher. Peut-être avait-il perçu la gêne et la répulsion que l'homme éprouvait pour lui-même et sa condition et voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi être dégoûté.

Remus se figea lorsque la main pâle de son élève toucha à nouveau son torse. Il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux.

Draco Malfoy, fils sang pur de Lucius Malfoy, caressait avec tendresse? la bête immonde qu'il était depuis l'enfance, celle qu'ils exécraient tous les deux depuis qu'ils avaient eu conscience de la chose qui était à l'intérieure de lui. Et pire ! Ses prunelles grises, habituellement si froides, ne reflétaient plus que chaleur et pureté. Aucun préjugé, aucun dégoût.

Le cœur de Remus battait en cet instant à tout rompre et il se sentait propre pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Il avait toujours été conscient de la beauté naturelle du jeune homme qui était face à lui mais en cette minute, il voyait un aura de magnificence l'envelopper.

Remus aurait bien voulu lui demander pourquoi il faisait cela mais la question qui s'était inscrite sur le parchemin n'avait pu être vue par l'élève qui tournait le dos au bureau.

Une main blanche et innocente sur le poitrail d'une bête féroce et meurtrière, habituellement assoiffée de sang. Une paume laiteuse qui aurait pu, dans un avenir proche, tenir la baguette de la mort, soumise à l'ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais qui en avait décidé autrement. Et qui, aujourd'hui, avait fait le vœu de pardonner à l'homme qui se cachait au dessous de la fourrure, la morsure qu'il avait connue étant petit. Pour Remus, ce geste était le symbole de l'absolution. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne fit rien lorsque le jeune élève se rapprocha de lui et pressa son visage contre sa poitrine haletante.

Pourquoi Draco se blottit-il contre Remus, il ne le savait pas. Mais tout ce dont il était conscient, c'était qu'il lui fallait cette proximité et qu'ils étaient le sauveur l'un de l'autre.

Peut-être que Harry Potter n'était pas le sauveur de tous les sorciers après tout…

_A suivre…_


	10. Délivrance

**INCONVENANTE NEGOCIATION**

**Auteur**** : Elehyn**

**Warning : **Slash HPSS et DMRL.

**Disclaimer : **Les oeuvres Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

**NdA : **A cause des restrictions de concernant les ratings, j'ai tronqué le lemon. Si vous voulez le lire dans son intégralité, il est posté sur mon LJ dont l'adresse est dans mon profil.

J'ai aussi corrigé le chapitre 9 où j'avais fait beaucoup de fautes. Mais celui-ci n'est pas encore corrigé donc je m'attends à la même chose.

* * *

**Alinemcb54 : **Et merci de m'encourager. J'espère que tu aimeras le dernier chapitre.

**Alexiel : **Vi, tu as le droit d'écrire ce que tu veux dans ta review, du moment que c'est sincère :) En tout cas, je suis contente que le chap t'ait plus ainsi que la relation que fait évoluer entre Draco et Remus. J'aime beaucoup écrire sur leur couple.

**Aylam : **Oui, les détails croustillants concernant le couple Harry/Sev sont dans ce chapitre mais j'ai dû tronquer le lemon à cause des restrictions de ffn donc le vrai lemon est sur mon LJ, comme je l'ai dit dans ma note d'auteur. J'avoue m'étonner avec le couple Remus/Draco parce que moi aussi, je suis presque sensible qu'aux Snarry et pourtant, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire sur Draco et Remus. Mais je pense que c'est parce que, bien qu'étant différents, ces couples sont aussi semblables : profs/élèves, Slytherin/Gryffindor, « bad boys » contre « gentils garçons », etc… Et je les trouve complémentaires :)

**Crackos : **Oui, un pas important et déterminant même a été franchi dans le chapitre précédent. Tu vas te rendre compte à quel point dans ce chapitre-ci car je révèle tout.

**Onarluca : **Je suis contente que tu aies aimé les passages avec les deux couples. J'adore écrire sur l'un et l'autre même si mes « chouchous » sont toujours Sev et Harry ;)

**Wendy Malfoy : **Merci :)

**Maugrei : **Merci. J'espère que tu aimeras ce dernier chapitre.

**Galouz : **J'espère que les dessins que je t'aie envoyé t'ont redonné une « belle » image de Remus. Oublie les films car l'acteur n'est pas Remus. Bon, je sais, c'est facile de dire ça, surtout quand je m'imagine Draco un peu comme Tom Felton. Lol. C'est vrai que Sev est gentil dans cette fic mais j'avais envie de lui donner ce portrait dans cette histoire. En fait, ici, c'est plutôt Harry qui peut faire de Severus ce qu'il veut – mais il n'en profiterai jamais pour lui faire du mal. MDR ! Oui, Harry aime faire durcir Severus. J'adore tes pensées, Galouz. Lol.

**LoloJedusor : **Lol. En fait, j'ai déjà été faire un tour sur ton site et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai accepté d'y mettre mes fics ;)

**Tatunette : **Merci. Et je compatis pour ton stage. Le mien a aussi duré 4 semaines ; et je savais que la plupart des universitaires étaient déjà en vacances alors ça fout encore plus les boules. Courage en tout cas et gros bisous.

**JLG : **Je ne crois pas que tu auras besoin de la boîte de mouchoirs ;)

**Oxaline : **Merci beaucoup. J'ai adoré écrire le passage avec Draco et Remus. Et avec Sev, j'aime bien inventer des scénarios pour expliquer la raison pour laquelle il est devenu mangemort :)

**Sethian : **Merci.

**Kitty-luv-Snape : **Merci pour tes bisous et tes encouragements. Ca aide toujours et ça fait plaisir :)

**Procne Aesoris : **Théoriquement, une fois que j'aurais terminé les HPSS que j'ai en cours, j'en écrirai d'autres sur ffn mais parfois, je me demande si ça sera possible. Aussi bien parce que je serai surbookée par mes cours (j'ai vu les emplois du temps des 2ème année l'année dernière et à côté des notres, ce n'était rien et pourtant…) et, on est en train de parler déménagement dans une maison à rénover donc… je ne sais pas si tout ça va me laisser énormément de temps pour écrire des fics. D'autant plus que j'ai mon propre livre à écrire. Je pense que je continuerais mais que je serai beaucoup moins souvent là. Et je n'aurais plus autant de fics. En tout cas, j'ai bien noté pour ta fic. Je la lirai dès que je le pourrais ;)

**Dark Yasha : **Merci.

**Lalouve : **Si tu es contente de voir que la relation Draco/Remus évolue aussi bien, je pense que tu seras contente en lisant ce chapitre :)

**Vif d'or : **Lol. Désolée de te décevoir, ma belle, mais Harry n'était malheureusement pas nu sous sa robe. Il a dit ça à Severus pour le provoquer mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas rester longtemps avec ses vêtements. Héhé. :D

**Henna-Himitsu :** Et bien, je me suis surprise aussi avec le couple Draco/Remus. En fait, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire sur lui alors que je n'avais jamais réellement pensé à eux en tant que couple auparavant. Je n'ai jamais lu non plus de fics sur ce pairing… et je ne sais pas non plus s'il y en a mais ça, ce n'est pas dur à savoir. Lol. Bisous ;)

**Lululle : **J'espère que ton rhume est passé ou qu'il est en bonne voie de guérison. En plein mois de juillet, ça fout quand même les boules. Je te fais aussi d'énormes bisous ;)

**Miya :** Mici :)

**Cybèle Adam : **Moi aussi, ça me faisait rire d'écrire sur un Mumus corrigeant des copies pendant qu'il était en loup garou. Depuis le début de la fic, j'ai cette image en tête et je savais ce qu'il allait arriver comme scènes (certaines) entre Draco et Remus dont celles-ci. Et d'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé ce que faisait Remus lorsqu'il se transformait pour passer le temps. Peut-être préfère-t-il dormir… comme c'est la nuit… mais bon, en hiver par exemple, il fait nuit tôt…

**Gégette88 : **Moi aussi j'adore la scène avec Remus en loup garou corrigeant des copies. C'est là que je déplore ne pas avoir de dons pour le dessin. Bisous :)

* * *

**INCONVENANTE NEGOCIATION**

**Chapitre 10 : Délivrance**

Laissant Snape le dévêtir intégralement, Harry se disait qu'il avait beaucoup de chance. Pour lui, le marché qu'il avait conclu avec son professeur quelques jours plus tôt n'aurait jamais pu signifier autre chose qu'une brève liaison. Il ne savait même pas alors qu'il aurait pu aimer un jour un être qui ne soit pas de sexe féminin. Et maintenant, il ne voyait plus sa vie sans Severus.

C'était incroyable de voir à quel point et, surtout, à quelle vitesse cette relation avait pris d'énormes proportions. Ils étaient passés du « Je te hais ! » à « Je te désire ! » puis « Je t'aime ! » et tout cela ne cessait d'étonner le jeune homme.

Ce dernier glissa ses doigts entre les longues mèches noires et tira légèrement dessus – signe qu'il approuvait l'initiative de son amant qui léchouillait un de ses mamelons avec lenteur. Sa langue rose passa et repassa sur l'aréole brune, faisant se dresser le téton luisant de salive. Severus prit celui-ci entre ses dents et le mordilla doucement avant de l'aspirer entre ses lèvres et le faire aller et venir avec un peu plus de passion. Harry gémissait son plaisir tandis que la bouche de son professeur ne quittait pas son sein qui se gorgeait de désir, le rendant plus sensible.

« Han ! » soupira le Survivant d'un souffle haletant.

Son corps se couvrait peu à peu d'un voile de sueur salée et il commença à remuer doucement les hanches ce qui provoqua un rire de gorge sensuel de la part de Severus.

« Impatient, n'est-ce pas ? » le taquina-t-il, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas et ramena quelque peu brutalement le visage de Snape contre son torse pour l'inciter à recommencer son délicieux tourment.

L'homme se remit donc à pincer et caresser d'une main un des mamelons turgescents tandis que l'autre était tour à tour léché, titillé, mordillé, aspiré ou embrassé.

Et ce n'est que quand Snape avisa la main de Harry qui s'apprêtait à aller cueillir son propre sexe qu'il mit fin à cette torture.

« Non Harry ! » dit-il en repoussant fermement la main fautive. « Je t'interdis de te toucher ! Il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de le faire ! »

L'étudiant râla de frustration tout autant de désir mais obéit et laissa Severus reprendre les allers et venues de sa langue qui naviguait de ses mamelons à son cou, laissant des traînées humides qui le faisaient frissonner.

Severus s'appliqua bien à ne laisser en contact avec le corps de son amant que sa langue ou ses lèvres. Il savait que cela rendait fou son compagnon qui n'aspirait qu'à plus de contact.

« Sev ! » grogna son élève tandis que l'interpellé se redressait pour retirer sa robe qu'il n'avait réussi qu'à déboutonner. D'un geste vif, il la fit passer au-dessus de sa tête et l'envoya voler à travers la pièce.

Harry râla à nouveau de désir en contemplant le corps souple qui était presque totalement offert à sa vision et sa respiration se fit encore plus précipitée.

La peau de son enseignant était tellement blanche qu'elle semblait avoir été poudrée comme il était de mise quelques siècles auparavant. Ce blanc virginal et lisse n'était que creux et vallons, sculpture délicate œuvrée par un maître d'art adulant les extrêmes.

Le regard vert passa du torse finement développé aux yeux intensément noirs puis il retourna aux épaules carrées, aux bras taillés par des muscles déliés pour venir dévorer de ses prunelles le ventre plat, berceau de la fine toison sombre qui s'étoffait au niveau du sexe que Snape venait de découvrir.

L'homme enjamba son boxer d'un mouvement lent – savourant l'éclat dans les iris de jade qui exprimaient toutes ses pensées, toutes ses envies, tout son désir. Severus en était enivré. Il avait toujours couru après le pouvoir sans jamais savoir où le chercher. Mais maintenant, il comprenait qu'il le tenait entre ses mains. Le pouvoir était celui qu'il détenait sur Harry, celui qui faisait rougir les joues du jeune homme, celui qui lui apportait cette lueur sauvage dans les yeux, celui qui rendait son souffle court et qui faisait inconsciemment onduler ses hanches comme en cet instant alors qu'il ne le touchait que de ses yeux noirs. Il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il cherchait depuis toujours.

« Je t'aime ! » murmura Severus d'une voix rauque.

Les prunelles émeraudes se détachèrent de sa glorieuse virilité et se rivèrent à son regard amoureux.

Snape le vit avaler sa salive avec une certaine difficulté puis répondre d'une voix éraillée « Moi aussi, je t'aime, Severus ! »

Le maître des potions sourit et fit un pas vers le lit sur lequel son amant s'était agenouillé. Il captura aussitôt sa bouche avec passion en le poussant délicatement pour qu'il s'allonge sur le matelas tout en s'agenouillant à son tour en suivant les mouvements du jeune étudiant. C'est ainsi qu'ils sombrèrent ensemble sur les draps, le corps de Severus au-dessus de celui de Harry, caressant sa peau moite de la sienne.

Pour faciliter sa position, Harry écarta ses jambes et les hanches de Severus vinrent s'incruster entre ses cuisses. Leur érection se pressèrent alors l'une contre l'autre ce qui les fit gémir à l'unisson. Ses lèvres ne quittant pas celles de son amant, le Gryffondor enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Snape et il resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Eperdus de désir, ils laissèrent leur sens leur dicter les gestes de l'amour.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Le lendemain matin, dans une autre pièce du château, Remus se réveilla, le corps légèrement endolori par sa transformation de la veille. Il gémit en s'étirant et se frotta les yeux avant de les ouvrir. Cependant, la lumière trop vive le fit rapidement les refermer et il se tourna sur le côté, calant sa tête bien confortablement sur son oreiller.

Il allait se rendormir lorsque son ouïe fine capta le bruit reconnaissable d'un froissement de drap à côté de lui…

… et lui, n'avait fait aucun mouvement.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent alors soudainement et il se redressa tout aussi rapidement en avisant Draco Malfoy dans son lit.

Celui-ci le fixait et était visiblement torse nu ! Mais Remus ne voulait pas savoir si le reste de son corps l'était également.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans mon lit ? » demanda-t-il avec brusquerie en portant une main à sa tête.

Il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il s'était passé la soirée précédente et sa nuit n'avait pas comporté Draco Malfoy.

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? » demanda le blond avec surprise.

« Me souvenir de quoi ? » demanda Lupin avec une frayeur brutale. Il n'avait rien fait cette nuit ! Alors pourquoi… ? Commençait-il à perdre la tête ? A moins que ce n'ait été le Serpentard qui lui jouait un mauvais tour ! Oh, Merlin, il voulait peut-être le faire renvoyer et c'était par cette façon-là qu'il allait y arriver. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu !

« Et bien d'hier soir ! De ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

« Il ne s'est rien passé hier soir, Draco ! » fit-il d'une voix sèche. « Et je vous demanderai de sortir de mon lit ! Non ! » s'écria-t-il une seconde après en se disant que l'étudiant était très certainement nu sous les draps. « C'est moi qui vais sortir ! » fit-il avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas une meilleure idée étant donné qu'il dormait nu la plupart du temps – et spécialement les nuits de ses transformations. En effet, aucun magasin ne taillait de pyjama conçus pour les loup-garous.

Remus vit les yeux de Draco luirent comme s'il retenait des larmes ce qui l'étonna. Mais ce qui le rendait encore plus perplexe était son expression. Celle de la douleur et de la trahison.

Il mentait, ce n'était pas possible ! Il devait être un excellent acteur !

« Hier soir, je suis venu dans votre bureau pour avoir une explication avec vous ! » commença Draco, d'une voix légèrement tremblante – très peu habituelle à la sienne. « J'avais oublié que c'était la pleine lune et je vous ai vu ! Vous sembliez alors si désemparé et si effrayé de vous montrer ainsi devant moi ! »

« Cela suffit, Draco ! » fit Remus, gêné de devoir entendre ce qui était la parfaite vérité. Une vérité qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à surmonter.

« Mais moi, je vous voyais comme vous êtes ce matin ! » s'écria le blond, en se décidant à s'exprimer pour une fois. Il en avait assez de toujours tout garder pour lui. Il en avait assez de toujours se comporter comme le digne fils _chéri _d'une famille où tout n'était que faux-semblants. Il en avait assez de souffrir en silence. « Pour la première fois – je l'avoue – je vous ai vu comme un homme ! Un homme blessé et qui souffre comme je souffre ! Un homme qui a besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin de lui ! Un homme qui ne se pardonne pas ce qu'il est comme moi je ne me pardonne pas le nom que je porte ! Un homme désirable aussi que j'ai voulu étreindre et consoler comme pour évacuer ma propre peine en même temps que la sienne ! Un homme dont j'ai eu envie à la minute même où je l'ai touché ! »

Remus se sentit rougir et restait interloqué devant les paroles mais aussi les yeux gris du Serpentard qui n'étaient plus que flammes.

« Un homme que j'ai rejoint cette nuit et qui m'a souri en me voyant entrer sous ses draps ! »

« Quoi ? »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et vit que la place de lit à côté de la sienne était vide. Il reçut un coup au cœur et se redressa brutalement. C'est alors qu'il distingua un message posé sur le lit et où défilait le message suivant :

Je suis parti chercher le petit déjeuner de mon bel amant qui doit mourir de faim si j'en juge par sa fougue d'hier soir. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. Qu'il m'attende dans le lit car il ne le quittera pas de la journée. Severus.

Harry sourit joyeusement et reposa le message sur la table de nuit qui était placée de son côté. Puis, désobéissant aux ordres de Severus, il quitta le lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide.

Lorsqu'il en sortit, Severus l'attendait dans la chambre, assis sur le lit, l'air faussement mécontent.

« Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor et une année de retenue pour désobéissance à un professeur ! »

Harry émit un petit rire amusé et attrapa le verre de jus d'orange qui trônait sur le plateau bien garnie qui volait par lévitation devant lui. Il en but quelques gorgées en détaillant son enseignant d'un regard volontairement lubrique.

Lorsque le verre fut vide, il le reposa sur le plateau et lança un sort, sans l'aide de sa baguette, pour que les murs se transforment en miroir. Cela surprit Snape qui ne vit pas le jeune homme s'avancer et se mettre à genoux face à lui.

Cependant, il entendit sa voix rauque quand il gémit « Comment vais-je donc faire pour rattraper les points ? Et que va me donner à faire mon cruel professeur lors de ces retenues ? »

Severus déglutit avec peine en voyant son amant écarter les pans de sa robe, déboutonner la fermeture qui maintenait son pantalon en place puis faire glisser celui-ci, en même temps que son boxer, le long de ses cuisses.

Snape abaissa les hanches qu'il avait surélevé en facilitant les mouvements de Harry, la gorge sèche. Il savait ce que le jeune Gryffondor escomptait faire et il en tremblait d'anticipation.

« Je te l'avais promis ! » lui dit Harry en cueillant son érection dans sa main.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien ? » s'exclama Draco avec incrédulité.

« Mais me souvenir de quoi, voyons ! » rétorqua Remus en secouant la tête.

« Cette nuit ! Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû entrer comme ça, par effraction dans votre chambre mais… »

« Vous vous êtes infiltré dans ma chambre par effraction ! » s'écria Lupin, stupéfié.

Draco eut la bonne décence de rougir et se mit à parler d'un ton plus précipité.

« Quand j'étais dans votre bureau à la limite du couvre-feu, vous m'avez souhaité la bonne nuit mais j'avais l'impression que vous ne vouliez pas vraiment que je parte. Croyant que j'étais parti, vous avez rejoint votre chambre par un passage secret. Je ne pouvais pas l'emprunter parce que vous seul pouviez le passer – d'après ce que j'ai compris plus tard – et même en loup-garou… alors, je suis passé par les couloirs traditionnels et ai atteint la porte de vos appartements mais je n'avais pas le mot de passe alors je n'ai pas pu rentrer alors… »

« Alors ? »

« Alors, j'ai utilisé un sort de magie noire que mon père m'avait appris l'année dernière ! » continua Draco en baissant brièvement la tête avant de la relever pour fixer son professeur. « Et je suis enfin entré. Mais vous étiez déjà couché et je vous ai regardé ! Je me suis assis sur le fauteuil en face de votre lit et je vous ai contemplé jusqu'à ce que vous redeveniez un homme. J'ai assisté à votre transformation inverse. »

Remus ne dit rien mais il serrait les dents à s'en faire mal.

« Vous gémissiez comme si vous aviez mal alors je me suis approché du lit et je me suis assis au bord. Je vous ai caressé les cheveux jusqu'à ce que vous vous calmiez. Et je vous ai encore contemplé. J'ai regardé votre visage, paisible dans le repos. J'ai détaillé chacune des cicatrices qui couvrent vos bras, vos épaules ou votre torse… et je les ai caressé. »

Rougissant, Lupin déglutit péniblement, effaré par l'audace dont avait fait preuve son étudiant.

« Et puis, j'ai soulevé le drap ! »

Franchement rouge, Remus écarquilla les yeux à l'extrême.

« Vous êtes beau partout, Professeur ! »

Lupin se passa une main lasse devant les yeux et dit calmement « Draco… mes cicatrices s'étendent jusqu'à mes pieds donc jusqu'où les avez-vous caressé ? »

« J'ai été jusqu'à vos orteils… et je n'en ai oublié aucune, Monsieur ! »

Lupin soupira et regarda sévèrement son étudiant.

« Draco, êtes-vous conscient que votre attitude peut avoir de lourdes conséquences ? »

« Oui ! »

« Alors vous voulez me faire renvoyer, c'est bien cela ? »

« Non ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Vous ! »

Remus resta muet pendant de longues secondes, fixant toujours le blond qui le regardait en tentant de camoufler le tremblement de ses mains.

« Draco… je sais que vous passez par une passe difficile et que vous vous remettez certainement en question mais… »

« Ce n'est pas ça ! »

« Voyons Draco ! » glapit Lupin en prenant le ton de l'évidence. « Vous venez de vous rendre compte de la réelle personnalité de votre père. Obligatoirement, vous avez perdu vos repères et vous vous questionnez ! Je pense que vous pensez avoir trouvé en moi comme un substitut parental et... »

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je ne vous vois pas comme un père ! »

« C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas Draco ! Vous vous aveuglez tout seul. Vous êtes en plein conflit avec vous-même et le monde qui vous entoure. Vous êtes un adolescent se cherchant et cherchant quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher. Vous n'êtes pas réellement attiré par moi… »

« Mais si je le suis ! »

Remus lâcha un autre soupir. Cela allait être difficile.

« Draco, je ne veux absolument pas vous blesser mais je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez des illusions sur moi non plus ! »

« Je ne me fais aucune illusion et vous me voulez aussi ! »

« Comment ? » s'exclama Remus, incrédule.

« Après vous avoir caressé, je vous ai embrassé et c'est là que vous avez ouvert vos yeux et vous m'avez souri ! Je me suis déshabillé et je suis entré dans votre lit ! Vous en étiez heureux ! »

« Quand vous vous êtes glissé dans mon lit, est-ce que j'avais les yeux toujours ouverts ? »

« Euh… non ! » répondit le blond en ne voyant pas où son professeur voulait en venir. « Mais quelle importance ? »

« Toute l'importance est là justement ! J'étais endormi ! Je ne me souviens absolument pas de vous avoir vu dans mon lit et encore moins de vous avoir souri ! »

« Je ne mens pas ! » s'offusqua le Serpentard.

« Mais je n'ai pas dit que vous aviez menti ! Ce que je dis, c'est que je devais rêver et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, je dormais encore ! »

« Oh ! » fit Draco.

« Oui ! » fit Remus en se passant à nouveau une main lourde devant les yeux. Comment allait-il se sortir de cette situation sans blesser le jeune homme ?

« Mais… ça ne change rien à ce que j'éprouve pour vous ! » dit Draco, très doucement.

« A ce que vous pensez éprouver pour moi ! » rectifia le lycanthrope.

« Non ! A ce que j'éprouve pour vous ! Vous pensez peut-être que ça a avoir avec mon père mais c'est faux ! Il est vrai que je me pose des questions et que j'ai perdu certains repères mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps et j'ai énormément appris sur moi-même. Il me reste encore du chemin à faire mais je sais exactement où j'en suis ! Vous croyez peut-être que mon désir pour vous est dû à la soi-disant recherche que je fais sur moi-même et donc, par là, concernant ma sexualité mais il n'en est rien ! Ca fait des années que je sais que je suis homosexuel. Je ne l'ai dit à personne, c'est tout ! »

Remus haussa un sourcil étonné mais laissa son élève poursuivre.

« C'est aussi vrai que je ne vous aimais pas avant mais c'était à cause de mes préjugés… ou plutôt ceux de mon père ! Maintenant, j'aimerais vous connaître ! Et vous pourrez dire tout ce que vous voulez, ça ne changera rien au fait que je vous désire ! »

Lupin secoua la tête et commença « Draco, je ne… »

Mais Remus se tut car son étudiant venait de repousser le drap sous lequel il se cachait, exposant à sa vue sa verge dressée.

« Oui ? Remus ? »

« Non ! » murmura Lupin dans un soupir, sans quitter l'érection des yeux. « Je suis votre professeur et vous, vous êtes mon élève ! J'ai plus de vingt ans de plus que vous ! Vous êtes en plein désarroi, je n'ai pas le droit de profiter de vous ! »

« Mais qui vous demande de profiter de moi puisque je le veux ! »

Remus ferma les yeux, essayant de soustraire ses prunelles à ce tableau délicieux.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il succombe et pour cela, il ne fallait pas que son expression le trahisse. Il devait demeurer de glace, même si l'un des effets secondaires de ses transformations était l'accroissement excessif de son taux de testostérone dans le sang ce qui avait le don de rendre son désir charnel plus ardent.

Et pourtant, il sentait l'odeur du musc que dégageait la virilité de l'adolescent.

'Justement, il est trop jeune…'

« J'ai envie de vous, Remus ! Faîtes-moi l'amour ! »

Remus bondit du lit pour aller aussi loin du jeune homme qu'il le pouvait – ne se souciant plus de sa nudité… ce qui lui fut fatal.

Draco découvrit l'excitation flagrante de son professeur et émit un rire conquérant.

Remus tourna alors les yeux vers lui pour le fusiller du regard et Draco en profita pour le taquiner.

En soutenant le regard sauvage de son enseignant, il laissa un doigt lascif errer le long de son corps et écarta légèrement ses cuisses.

« Vous voulez ma perte ! » grogna Lupin en s'approchant de lui.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Quelques heures plus tard, la tête de Harry reposait sur le torse de Severus. Ils avaient fait l'amour plusieurs fois et Harry avait mené la danse pour clore ce ballet amoureux.

« J'aime aussi bien être au-dessus qu'en-dessous ! » dit-il tout à coup.

Snape émit un petit rire et lui donna un tendre bisou sur le crâne.

« Je t'aime aussi bien au-dessus qu'en-dessous ! » lui répondit-il, taquin.

Harry lui sourit et se redressa sur un coude pour pouvoir mieux le regarder.

« Tu étais sérieux pour l'année de retenue ? Parce que sinon, il va falloir que je fasse plein de bêtises pour en gagner ! »

Severus lui pinça les fesses pour le punir.

« Insolence ! Comment peux-tu dire à ton professeur que tu veux faire des bêtises ! »

« Mais tu aimes quand je viole les règlements ! »

« Impertinence ! Potter, je vous colle en retenue pendant quatre-vingt ans ! »

Harry rigola et taquina de nouveau son amant « Ca en représente des fellations ça, hein ? »

Severus lui sourit de toutes ses dents et répliqua « C'est certain… alors, mieux vaut commencer tout de suite ! »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Quelques heures plus tard, Remus n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il venait de faire l'amour à l'un de ses étudiants.

« Je suis désolé, Draco ! » fit-il en sachant qu'il venait de laisser parler ses bas instincts plutôt que sa tête plusieurs fois de suite.

« Ce n'est pas grave ! » répliqua le blond. « La prochaine fois, vous serez plus en forme ! »

Le Serpentard éclata de rire et Lupin le dévisagea, toujours incrédule.

Voyant que son professeur s'en voulait toujours, Draco rectifia « Ecoutez, vous m'avez fait connaître la plus belle expérience de toute ma vie… et je ne parle pas sexuelle étant donné que j'étais vierge… »

Remus gémit à cela, les remords le brûlant comme de l'acide.

« Et je ne regrette pas ! C'était magnifique et consenti ! Je voulais ce que nous venons de faire et je le veux encore ! »

« Non, Draco ! Il faut mettre un terme à tout ça, tout de suite ! Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, je suis désolé ! Il n'y aurait déjà pas dû y avoir de première fois ! »

« Oh si il y en aura ! » promit Draco d'un ton déterminé.

Devant cela, Remus détailla son expression et fronça les sourcils.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? M'apporter des ennuis ? »

« Non ! Je vous l'ai dit : ce que je veux, c'est vous ! »

« Draco, je vais démissionner. Je ne peux pas rester ainsi ! Je vais tout dire à Dumbledore et… »

« Non ! » s'écria le Serpentard, son esprit rusé étant déjà en fonction. « Vous êtes un excellent professeur. Les élèves ont besoin de vous ! Potty – Potter a besoin de vous. Vous savez très bien que beaucoup trop de professeurs sont morts pendant la guerre et il n'y en a pas suffisamment pour toutes les écoles. Oh vous pouvez partir, vous trouverez une autre place mais vous allez faire quoi des élèves qui comptent sur vous ici ? Qu'allez-vous dire à Potter quand il vous demandera pourquoi vous vous en allez ? »

Remus baissa les yeux, sachant que son étudiant avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Il ne fallait donc pas qu'il révèle ce qui venait de se passer au directeur même s'il avait l'impression de trahir sa confiance. Mais il devait faire comprendre à Draco qu'entre eux, tout était fini.

« Draco… ? »

« Entre nous, tout vient seulement de commencer… » murmura le blond.

Remus empêcha ses pensées de vagabonder dans ce sens et il tenta de rester les pieds sur terre. Il n'avait pas droit à ce genre de relation.

« Ecoutez, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui m'aide à m'orienter… et je ne parle pas d'un point de vue sexuel » dit Draco. « J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler et vous en avez aussi besoin que moi ! J'ai besoin de quelqu'un dans ma vie et vous en avez aussi besoin ! J'ai envie que ce soit vous et je sais que vous en avez envie aussi ! Et ne réfutez pas ! J'ai lu un livre sur les loup-garous et ils disaient qu'en amour, les lycanthropes sont très fidèles, protecteurs et jaloux si quelqu'un empiète sur leur territoire ! »

A ces mots, Remus prit peur. Sa lecture avait apporté des arguments à son étudiant que l'homme aurait préféré qu'il ignore.

« En me faisant l'amour, vous avez créé un lien entre nous qui est beaucoup plus fort qu'un lien émotionnel entre deux personnes et vous le savez très bien ! En me faisant l'amour, le loup en vous a fait de moi son compagnon… ce qui veut dire que vous me serez fidèle ! Que vous serez protecteur à mon égard et jaloux si d'autres personnes venaient à me draguer ce qui offre des possibilités toutes plus attrayantes les unes que les autres ! »

Draco sourit d'un sourire carnassier et conclut « C'est donc pour cela que je vous propose un marché… »

Remus fronça encore les sourcils, se demandant ce que le jeune sorcier allait lui dire. « Nous restons ensemble. Nous faisons l'amour, nous nous parlons sincèrement. Nous faisons tout ce que fait un couple traditionnel mais… dans le secret le plus total et je vous garantie que je n'irais pas… titiller votre jalousie ! »

Lupin serra les dents. Draco avait très bien su utiliser une de ses faiblesses à son profit car, oui, si Draco flirtait avec d'autres hommes, il ne pourrait pas y rester indifférent et trahirait sa relation avec le jeune homme au vue et au su de tous, ce qu'il ne voulait pas – et dans le cas de Dumbledore, qu'il ne voulait plus.

« Donc, vous me faîtes l'amour et restez mon compagnon… et je ne dirais rien ! Alors ? Je sais que cette négociation est inconvenante mais… »

« Ce n'est pas une négociation, Draco ! C'est du chantage ! »

« Si vous préférez ce terme… »

« Et je suis obligé d'accepter… pour le moment ! »

« Donc marché conclu ? » demanda Draco le cœur battant d'espoir et la main tendue.

Il voulait cet homme. Il voulait le rendre heureux et connaître aussi le bonheur.

« Marché conclu ! » répondit Remus en prenant la main et en la serrant, le cœur brusquement prêt à exploser de joie dans sa poitrine.

Il venait de subir un chantage pur et pourtant il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie depuis la disparition de Sirius. Il avait l'impression qu'un bel avenir s'annonçait à lui.

**- FIN -**


End file.
